A Human Wife
by gabrielleizzy45
Summary: This is an AU story of the series three episodes Human Nature/Family of Blood. Except in this story, Rose is his companion and takes place in series two after The Idiot's Lantern. Basically, what will happen when the Doctor has to change into a human when Rose was there and live in modern day London for three months? And not only that, but John Smith thinks Rose is his wife!
1. The Change

**Hello all! Thanks for clicking on my story, but now I need to do the typical greeting: I do not own Doctor Who...or anything for that matter! **

**Now this story is AU, but has been completely like the show up until after The Idiot's Lantern. It'll hopefully end up being quite a few chapters long...so be sure to continue reading! As always, I absolutely adore anyone who reviews my stories, so please do that! I hope to update quite often, so hopefully readers will continue with me! Happy reading, hope you like it!**

******This story is being proofread by the awesome G. K. Masterson, so a big thanks to her as she has helped me so much! Therefore, I am going to repost all of my previous chapters once more, hope you like them better now! :)**

The Change

"GET DOWN!" the Doctor screamed as he shoved Rose ahead of him into the TARDIS. She hit the grilled floor, her head bouncing with the force of his push, but thankfully escaping just in time for the bolt that had been aimed at his back to pass harmlessly over their heads. The Doctor's hearts thundered in his chest as he kicked the TARDIS's door shut with one foot and looked up to reassure himself that his companion was unharmed. "Did they see you?" he demanded as she staggered to her feet, tenderly rubbing the sore spot on her head. Relief washed over him as she stumbled towards him and he gripped her shoulders, almost ready to weep in gratitude that she was alive.

"Rose? Did they see your face?" the Doctor yelled, pushing her farther into the TARDIS. "Oh, you hurt your head, are you okay?"

"I just don't know!" Rose shouted back, adrenaline surging through her full force.

"But did they see you?" he shouted. If they had seen her… The Doctor normally would give anyone one chance but if they had seen Rose…if they harmed her at all..

"I was too busy running to tell! Don't worry about me, what was attacking us?" Rose shrieked as the Doctor ran to the controls and began to pilot the TARDIS away, only to discover in horror that they were following them.

"Rose, it's important! Did they see your face?" the Doctor repeated. He cupped that face in his hands, his brown eyes a silent plea for her to remember – to _know_. Her blonde hair tickled his fingers and her lips quivered as she tried to recall everything that had just happened. Her own hazel eyes darted to and fro. She worried her lower lip with her teeth and then shook her head as the Doctor let his hands slip away from her face.

"No, no, they couldn't have!" Rose replied, her voice lowering as she began to tremble. The rush of adrenaline was beginning to wear off and she felt as though her legs were turning to jelly despite how sharp her mind was at the moment.

"Off we go," he muttered as he set the coordinates to get them out of this nightmare he never thought would happen. The Doctor ran to the controls and began to pilot the TARDIS away towards safety, only to discover in horror that they still being pursued. The TARDIS's alarms began blazing and the Doctor grabbed the monitor, pulling it to where he could see it. "Argh! They're following us!"

"How can they do that? The TARDIS is a time machine," Rose whispered, placing a comforting hand on the Doctor's shoulder, hoping that her words were true.

"Stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator that they must have killed for," he answered as he began fumbling with the controls. "They can follow us where ever we go now. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop. Unless…" he said as he scrubbed a hand through his wild brown hair, making it stand on end. His brown eyes stared into the far distance. _Oh, this is going to be bad. Really, really bad,_ he thought to himself. But there was no other way he could think of. "I'll have to do it," he whispered to the air. Rose was staring at him, her hand stretching out towards him. "Rose, I don't even need to ask – you trust me."

"Of course I do, Doctor. Wait, what are you going to do that makes you have to ask me that?"

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he explained what needed to happen to Rose. "The Family of Blood, they want to feed off my Time Lord essence…I have to do it, I'm sorry Rose. I'm so, so sorry."

"What? What do you need to do?" Rose gasped as the Doctor lowered a strange looking device from the ceiling.

The Doctor stared at her a long moment before continuing. "Rose, this is the Chameleon Arch. It's going to rewrite my biology to human so we can hide…we need to hide for three months. I'm sorry, I won't be _me_ anymore. The TARDIS will implant a story into my head. I will be inside this fob watch. You need to keep an eye on this watch. She'll help you with what to do," he frantically explained as he ran around the controls to set the correct coordinates. If he had to do this, better to take Rose someplace safe and familiar to her where she could find help if necessary. "We'll be around your mother, she'll just _love_ this," he snorted, wondering how many infamous slaps from Jackie Tyler he would earn over the next three months.

Rose nodded, assuring him that it would be okay and she could deal with it herself. "It's okay," she whispered in what she hoped was a reassuring voice, taking one of his hands in both of hers "But…will you know me at all?"

"I don't know," he slowly admitted. "It all depends on what the TARDIS implants into my human memory," The Doctor said, connecting himself to the arch before he turned to her with a look of sad reluctance on his face. "Rose, I was going to take you to see Ed Sullivan and Elvis today."

Rose laughed, remembering last week when he had tried to take her there but had instead ended up getting her face sucked off by a crazy woman in a television.

However, Rose immediately stopped smiling when the Doctor turned on the Chameleon Arch and started screaming in pain, every speck of DNA rewriting itself. She tried to help him as much as she could, gripping tightly onto his hand and using a spare handkerchief she found in her pocket to wipe the sweat off of his face. Despite her attempts to remain calm, tears streamed down her cheeks as she was forced to watch the Doctor writhe in pain in a desperate attempt to keep them both safe.

…

"Mum! Come help me!" Rose called out as she attempted to drag the human - and now unconscious - Doctor out of the TARDIS. Thankfully, the ship had landed in a warehouse behind the Powell Estate.

"What's wrong with him?" Jackie asked as she helped carry the man into her flat and lay him down on the couch that was much too short for his tall, lanky frame. He was pale and looked as if he had been tortured recently. His shirt was stuck to his chest and his normally spikey hairdo was matted down against his forehead. Rose grimaced – there was no way he could rest comfortably like that.

"Mum, get a basin of cool water and a couple of washcloths and towels for me, would you please?" she asked, knowing her mother would help whether she liked the Doctor or not. "I'm going to run and get him a change of clothes out of the TARDIS." Rose also needed to get whatever instructions the TARDIS had come up with while she was at it. And, she really needed to keep moving. She needed to be doing something, anything really. Otherwise, the sight of the Doctor writhing and screaming in pain would make her break down into a sobbing heap that she wasn't certain she'd ever get out of and the Doctor needed her to be strong right now. Rose felt her body recoil and begin shivering. She swallowed hard, feeling a lump forming in her throat. Then, with a determination borne of desperation, she ran back to the TARDIS. There was a recording on the monitor for her – she'd look at it later, knowing she couldn't handle anything more right now. She also grabbed a set of keys and a few sticky notes that the TARDIS had thankfully made for her detailing instructions. She'd look over those once the Doctor was settled and wasn't looking so miserable.

Digging out a spare set of clothes along with some of the more common medicines she knew that the Doctor would be able to take – he couldn't abide human medications, they might kill him as he was allergic to aspirin – she raced back to her mother's flat. Her mum was no slouch and had a pretty good idea of what Rose was planning on doing to help him. Jackie had moved the Doctor to Rose's bedroom, laying him on towels she'd spread out over the mattress. By the time Rose ran back in, the Doctor's other suit was hanging over the back of the door and he was clad only in his pants. The basin of water – cool with a few ice cubes in it to keep it from warming up too much – was sitting on Rose's nightstand. Jackie nodded to her daughter, giving her a look that demanded an explanation soon, and left Rose to wash the sweat off the alien's body. With a wince, a sigh, and a quick prayer that he would forgive her this intrusion into his personal space, Rose set about cleaning him off as she had when he'd collapsed after regenerating so long ago. Then she covered him with the light duvet, shut off the light, and carried the basin and washcloth to the bathroom. She took his soiled suit and decided that she'd run it to a dry cleaner's later so he could wear it again. For now, she wanted to check out the instructions the TARDIS had given her while she also explained, absent-mindedly, to her mother what had happened - how the Doctor had turned himself human to hide out and that he wouldn't be the same person anymore. Well he looked the same but it wasn't really him controlling the body anymore. Admonishing her mum to be polite and not to slap him no matter how rude he was, Rose stood up, tucked the keys from the TARDIS into her jacket pocket, straightened her shirt and trousers so she'd look halfway presentable, and began moving once more before the images could build in her mind again.

"What do I do if he wakes up?" Jackie mumbled as Rose flew out the door to execute the plan the TARDIS had masterfully created. First up was a stop at the local university, with the help of the physic paper, to explain that the human Doctor would make a great guest professor for physics. Also, there was a set of keys to what promised to be a nice flat in a rather wealthy part of the city that she would have to check out to make sure it was ready for habitation. However, that was all the TARDIS had told her. She had absolutely no clue if the human Doctor knew who she was and hoped she could make sure he didn't get into trouble and leave her. He had been quite emphatic about that point.

"Hello, I have this." Rose said, showing the person at the front desk of the administrative university the physic paper. The taxi she had taken waited for her just outside the doors. Rose was relieved she had happened to dress nicely this morning. It would not do well for her to wear a t-shirt and jeans if she was going to pull this off.

"Oh yes, we would be delighted to have John Smith as a professor, he sure does have the qualifications for it," The woman said after glancing at the physic paper. She handed Rose several forms and explaining that she needed to tell John to come in for his first day on Monday. Rose breathed out a sigh of relief now that she had a whole weekend to figure out how she fit into the human Doctor's life.

Grinning to herself in triumph, Rose got back into the taxi, her first checkmark ticked on her long list of duties she made her way to the flat, feeling all posh and a bit overwhelmed as she watched the familiar city fly past her.

She smiled politely at the doorman as she passed by him by, trying her best to look for all the world as if she belonged here. This apartment complex was so posh it actually had a _doorman_. Rose giggled out loud as she entered the fancy elevator and rode up to the eigth floor, hoping that the Doctor, or John Smith she supposed she should call him now, knew her enough so that she could spend some time hanging out with him in what she hoped would be a very nice flat.

"Geez, the TARDIS did well." Rose sighed as she unlocked the correct door, stepping into the large foyer. After she finished staring at the elegant entry way that was lit by a large crystal chandelier, Rose made her way around the large flat, wondering why John Smith would need so many rooms by himself.

Studying the flat with a small frown of concentration, Rose was pulled from her thoughts by her phone ringing while she searched the kitchen. A trip to the grocers' as well as the clothing stores would be in order. Glancing at the phone, she grimaced. It was her mother calling her.

"What is it now?" Rose asked, surprised when she heard Jackie's voice filled with panic.

"Rose, he woke up. He woke _up_, what should I do? Does he even know who I am?" Jackie gasped, whispering that she was hiding in the small kitchen as the man began to walk around the flat.

"His name is John Smith, Mum," Rose explained, pretending like she was calmer than her mother. "I don't know anything about him yet either. Just pretend like he was drunk the night before and ask him to tell you everything about his life to ensure that he's sobered up now," Rose suggested, glad that she would soon find out about the man as her mother hung up on her to talk to John and Rose rushed to the shops to get everything the man would need.

…

Hours later, after Rose had finally finished making the apartment livable and believable, she was relieved to see that her mum was calling her again.

"What did he say, Mum?" Rose asked, wondering why her mother was calling back so soon again. She hoped he would remember her so she could make sure that he got back to this posh flat safe and sound. She sure did want to have time to grab a quick shower before she had to go see him. The small of her back ached rather badly and she was slightly sweaty from all of the shopping, putting things in their proper place, and cleaning the flat up. Her feet ached so much that she just longed to crawl into her own bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

"Rose, I think you should sit down for this. John is making me tea now. You better head over because I told him that you were." Jackie said, wondering how to break the news to her daughter.

"Mum? I already asked you, what did he _say_ though?"

"His name is John Smith, he is a professor of physics and seems like a perfectly polite man, unlike the Doctor. He moved here a few days ago to get a new job…with his wife."

Rose was silent for a moment before she responded again. "_Wife_? How can he possibly have a wife?"

"He thinks he is married to _you_!" Jackie squealed. "Rose Smith I guess your name is now. The story that he told me is that you two met at University and have been married for a little over a year now. He doesn't like the fact that you have a job, but you don't care and work at a café even though he's _more_ capable of supporting you. He seems like he is quite wealthy too."

"I'll see you soon." Rose whispered into the phone, trying to blink the tears out of her eyes as she thought of how difficult these three months would be. Although the new Doctor was much more of a flirt than before and she knew that she loved him, she knew they could never have that kind of relationship…and now she would have to be married to the man that used to be _him_. She reached into her pocket and ran her fingers over the fob watch that contained the Doctor. When he came back in three whole months, he was going to have a _hell_ of a lot of explaining to do.

…

Rose took a deep breath before she walked into the familiar flat. She had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to act or say, but she mustered up the courage and walked inside with a smile plastered onto her panicked face.

"Where have you been sweetheart?" John, her supposed _husband_, said with a strange combination of worry and delight. "Way to drop me off at your mothers like that. Though she sure is acting strange today," he mumbled in an undertone so like the Doctor that her heart jerked in her chest.

Rose didn't know how to respond to the stranger that looked so much like the Doctor, so she just settled down in the chair next to him at the table, glaring as her Mum went into the kitchen to get her a mug of tea as well.

"John, I need to talk to Rose for a moment, would you mind?" Jackie asked, eying her daughter as she pulled her into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"What do I do Mum?" Rose gasped the moment the door closed. Tears quickly sprang to her hazel eyes. She was going to have it out with the TARDIS over this for sure! Jackie just stood there, strangely grinning at her daughter as Rose began to wonder why her mother was acting so fine about this situation.

"Be a wife to him, I suppose," Jackie grinned, her eyes holding back laughter. "You will be fine. It's only three months," Jackie added, thinking about the fact that she knew Rose so well. It was obvious that Rose was in love with the Doctor, and hoped this wouldn't hurt her daughter, even if it was for the best.

"Thanks, just _thanks_ for the advice." Rose whispered sarcastically as her mother ignored her questions. With a final huff, Rose opened the door and walking up behind John, deciding she should go to the posh flat that she apparently lived in now.

John turned when she came in, smiling at her as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. "I found this in my pocket; why weren't you wearing it?" he asked, his soft brown eyes appearing a tad hurt and confused.

"Oh, you know how I am with cleaning. I gave it to you so I wouldn't lose it last night while I was cleaning the place and I just forgot," Rose easily lied, wondering why the Doctor had such a beautiful wedding ring with him in the first place as she shoved the ring that fit perfectly onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly, as if the ring had been made specifically for her. Rose's stomach suddenly lurched and her heart began to flutter as the reality of the situation sunk in.

"You want to go shopping for some new clothes today, right?" John questioned, nodding at her tight-lipped smile. "I'm going to go home and get some things ready while you do that," he suggested, lightly brushing a kiss on her forehead. She just remained silent and nodded, the silly smile still on her face, and hugged her mother tightly before she left the safety of the council estates'.

…

Rose, carrying more bags than she had ever had before in a single shopping trip, supposed she could feel guilty about spending so much money on such beautiful clothes, but shoved the thought to the back of her mind as she remembered that she had to act the role of John's wife and needed new clothes. Plus, John had told her to get whatever she wanted as he handed her a credit card, explaining how unfortunate it was that her suitcase had been lost with almost all of her clothes a few days ago.

"Hello?" Rose called out as she unlocked the door of her new apartment, wondering what John could possibly be doing.

"In the study," he called back, his voice echoing through the cavernous flat. "Thanks for buying us food earlier by the way." John added in. Rose walked into the study, a beautiful room filled with books, and gaped. John looked _exactly_ like the Doctor as he lounged at his desk reading a thick, leather-bound tome.

"I'm just going to put this new stuff in the closet," Rose replied, hefting up one of the bags she had sat down. She walked through the flat to the bedroom, trying to ignore the fact that it was the only one and then stepped to the huge walk-in closet. She was somewhat surprised and a little miffed that John already had clothing and, with a pang that nearly brought tears to her eyes, noticed he still had a liking for suits by the large supply that hung there.

As Rose was hanging the clothes, she felt John walk in behind her. "What all did you buy?" he asked in a curious tone, more than a hint of a smile evident in his voice. "Why don't you show it to me?" Rose almost gasped in surprise when she felt John walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her, burying his face against her neck and lightly kissing her.

"No, not now." Rose exclaimed, trying to stop herself from blushing when John leaned over and pulled out a piece of lingerie from one of the bags. Rose just gaped at it in shock. She had basically forgotten about _that_ bag in particular bag. She'd gotten it at her mother's constant insistence that John would be confused if she just _didn't_ have anything like that in her closet. Her heart began racing as she thought of all the things he would expect from her as his _wife_. Absently worrying her lower lip with her teeth, she grimaced, relieved that her face would turned away from him, as she supposed she would have to _eventually_. She just hoped the Doctor understood since it was _his_ fault that John even thought they were married in the first place.

"Fine, but tonight you can show me this," he whispered with a somewhat salacious grip, holding the garment a bit longer before finally setting it aside. "I made reservations for us as well," John explained as he left the room, leaving Rose practically banging her head against the wall in frustration.


	2. Awkward Situations

**Although many of you have already read this chapter, here it is revised by G. K. Masterson so there are some changes and I would suggest you reread this chapter. **

**Thanks again for the reviews and please please keep reviewing! I honestly love reviews and they really do help with my creative process, so keep them coming in. I hope I can live up to your hefty expectations...so here it goes: rewrite of chapter two, I hope you enjoy it!**

Awkward Situations

"Wow, this is quite…_posh_…" Rose mumbled as John led her into the fancy restaurant. At her words, he smiled in delight, failing to pick up her discomfort. Rose just sighed. He certainly had stayed true to his words that their first night together in London would be one to remember. She shoved the memory of the way his eyes had flashed and waggled his eyebrows at her in such a way that made her think back to the Doctor promising her that _this_ trip wouldn't end up with them running for their lives once again… Honestly, she _should_ have expected this when he had gotten all dressed up in a tux that just so happened to make her jaw drop just a bit and force her resolve about sleeping with him to waver. After seeing him dressed up so nicely, she had decided to wear one of her new dresses. In order to distract herself from all of the temptations, Rose had busied herself and actually had fun getting ready for their date. She was already in love with the dark blue dress she had bought herself. It had such intricate and elaborate beading on the front that she wondered if she would ever get the chance to wear it out. That was until she had seen John in a tuxedo. Then she had decided she would match him no matter what. After all, she was his _wife_ for what looked to be very confusing three months.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Don't you like the restaurant?" John asked, looking just adorable with his concerned face. He seemed awfully confused as to why Rose seemed so uncomfortable whenever he spent any money on her. It had never been a problem between them before. He continued to stare at her, wondering why she was acting so strangely today. She hadn't acted this nervous around him since they had first started dating.

"You know, you definitely don't have to do all of this for me," Rose sighed, resuming her typical position of chewing her lower lip. John just smiled at her sweet distress. He simply loved looking at his beautiful wife. "I don't deserve all the pomp and circumstance at all," Rose whispered in a hoarse voice as they sat down at their table and a waiter almost immediately appeared with a bottle of the restaurant's finest wine.

John just smiled at her, his eyes simply glowing with pleasure, as she looked around her fancy surroundings that she had never experienced before. In all her life, she was sure she had never been to this expensive a restaurant before and this wasn't even that much of an important event either. Rose was suddenly very curious as to what they did on their honeymoon. A faint blush crept up her face as she thought of the activities that he probably remembered and wondered how soon he would want a repeat and if she would measure up to certain memories. "How can you say that, sweetie?" he lightly chuckled while he poured her a glass of wine. "I know that this isn't our anniversary or anything, but I want to celebrate tonight anyway. You have been so _so_ wonderful about coming back here and all that entailed. You are simply wonderful, Rose Tyler Smith, and I _never_ want you to forget that."

"Please, can we just go anywhere else but here?" Rose whispered, feeling embarrassed at her strange actions. Still, she was certain that she just simply did _not_ belong here at all. It already took all of her control to hold back the tears of confusion and embarrassment. Just thinking about how upset John would be kept them at bay. For now.

John stood up immediately at her request, apologizing to the waiter for their premature departure as he slipped him a tip and swiftly took Rose's hand in his own. He quickly led her out of the restaurant, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders and rubbing her lower back in the same way the Doctor did when she was distressed. "Love, what's the matter? You are crying again…what did I do to upset you?" He turned to facer her, lightly cupping her face in his hands. His brown eyes were filled with such concern that it hurt her. All he wanted was to make her happy and it tore his single heart and soul that she wasn't right now. With his thumbs gently stroked her quivering cheeks, Rose closed her hazel eyes and gathered up all of her feeble strength to resist the temptation to give in to him. He was so like – and also so _unlike_ – the Doctor that she just needed to bury her face against his chest and weep in confusion.

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong, nothing at all," Rose whispered, unable to stop a small sob from escaping out of her throat as John pulled her in for a hug. She was just overwhelmed by how drastically everything had suddenly changed for her. In less than a day she had gone from being just a stupid girl who didn't even take her A-levels who traveled the world with an alien – the same alien that she had stupidly fallen in love with - to being this rich human's wife whom he absolutely adored. What was worse was that they looked _exactly_ the same and she couldn't help but imagine it was the Doctor holding her and behaving like he was in love with her.

"Here, let's get you back home, love. You obviously aren't feeling too well at the moment," John suggested, but Rose immediately shook her head and said she didn't want to go back home yet. Instead, she asked, a little embarrassed by her request, if they could go to a little diner and get chips or something simple like that. He grinned, pressing his lips to the top of her precious head as he lost himself in the hazy memories of their early days together. Rose prayed he would take it that she was simply tired from the move, not understanding the warmth of his part. Part of her yearned for memories of a full accounting of their time together so she knew how to act – how to be John Smith's _wife_. However, the rest of her wanted to believe that this was a machination of the Doctor's and that, underneath the façade of the human John Smith, he loved her just as much as she loved him.

Thankfully, John decided to indulge to her odd request. Rose felt so much more relaxed when she and John settled into a sticky both at a cheap diner. She didn't care how out of place they looked in their fancy clothes as they ordered the chips Rose had asked for.

"I must say, _this_ is much more my style of eatery," Rose proclaimed with a nervous giggle. Then, she forced herself to focus as she listened to John tell her about how thrilled he was to have his new teaching job, and as much as she didn't want to she found herself thinking his enthusiasm was quite adorable. His face lit up and his eyes, his mercurial eyes, glinted with a delighting mix of pleasure and happiness as he went on and on. One thing that was for sure was that John had inherited more than a bit of the Doctor's gob.

After they finished eating, Rose was surprised when John wound her arm through his and held her hand before he announced he was going to take her to an old fashioned movie theatre to see an Alfred Hitchcock movie. He grinned much like the Cheshire cat as he recounted how much she loved going to vintage theatres and films, and how he had seen a sign advertising the theatre earlier.

"What brought all of this on? You know, being such a doting husband?" Rose whispered to John as they settled down in the darkened room as the cheesy music from the 1950s filled the room.

"Nothing," he happily replied, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in as close as possible with the armrest between them He planted a kiss to the top of her head as well. "I just want to start making new memories with my wife at our new home," John whispered, running a finger up and down her arm and sighing happily when Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

…

"Tonight was lovely, thanks so much," Rose murmured as they sat in the back of a taxi on their way back to their flat. She wondered what she would do about certain night-time activities that were sure to arise sometime in the imminent future.

Once inside the more-than-spacious flat, Rose hurried to the master bedroom's closet and took off her coat. She kicked off her uncomfortable but very pretty shoes as she announced that she was going to go take a shower, praying that John would not follow. While she was in the shower by herself, Rose leaned against the cool tiles and began to weep in fear and anxiety, wondering _how_ she would survive the next three months being John Smith's _wife_. She knew how easy it would be to relax into life with John, a life that she could never ever have with the Doctor, a life she never knew she wanted until today. Although she loved traveling with the Doctor, Rose sometimes wished that he wouldn't be so secretive with her at times. That he would lower his guard and let her in. Sometimes, it was as if he put up a wall against her and, no matter what she did, the barricade would _never_ fall.

"Rose, you've been in there quite a while," John called out as he knocked on the door. Rose had been in the shower for more than half an hour and he was a bit worried. After all, she had been acting odd all day. He reassured himself that she was probably just worn out from the move. Or, perhaps she had fallen and hit her head, inhaled a strange blend of chemicals while she was cleaning… John had no idea what had shaken her up so much but he desperately wanted to get to the bottom of the issue. Rose made a quickly reply that calmed him down for a time so he left her in peace to finish cleaning up. She was probably just exhausted. God knew it was enough with just the move, let alone how Rose was making sure everything was perfect for him – as if she herself wasn't more than enough.

Minutes later, Rose came out of the bathroom, the towel draped around her body like armor, and ran to the closet to change. However, before she made it there John followed her and stood right behind her, nudging her shoulder with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Are you sure you want to get dressed right now? It seems like a bit of a waste…" John whispered, spinning her around as his fingers trailing right above her towel to unhook it as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "After all, we do have a lovely, large new bed that we have yet to use," he added breathily. "What do you say about breaking it in right now?"

"Stop," Rose whispered, shivering at his touch, knowing that she couldn't do this. Not now. Not _tonight_. She just didn't have it in her right now.

"Rose, what's wrong?" John murmured, brushing her wet hair behind out of her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead, not noticing how uncomfortable she was feeling at the moment. His hands trailed up and down her back in a somewhat possessive and intimate manner. Rose could feel goose bumps prickling her even underneath her towel.

With a reluctant sigh, she pushed him away and practically ran to the closet, locking the door behind her. She sat on the floor with her head between her knees, drawing in deep gasps of air. She was quite dizzy and confused at the feeling that had arisen within her. Rose wasn't going to lie to herself and say she didn't want to let his actions take their course. She just didn't know what the Doctor would think about her later and didn't want to ruin the close relationship they had. She was sure she couldn't bear it if never looked at her, smiled at her, or held her the way he had ever since he regenerated. Panic flared within her at the thought of the Doctor suddenly leaving her behind, abandoning her, the same way her had left Sarah Jane so very long ago. That would kill her, she knew.

"Rose, I'm sorry," John apologized, running a hand through his already messy hair as he waited outside the closet. "Why are you upset now?" John asked as she opened the door. Rose had dressed in the most unappealing pajamas she could find, hoping to stave him off for at least tonight.

"Nothing is wrong, sweetheart," she murmured, standing on her tiptoes in order to brush a light kiss against his cheek. "I'm just tired from the move and I want to go to bed and simply _sleep_ right now." Rose explained, rubbing the small of her back a little too dramatically as she made her way towards the bed. She flopped down heavily onto the fluffy bed and immediately covered her head with the duvet, breathing a sigh of relief when she heard John say that he was going to go watch some television and would come back to bed later. She just hoped she would be sound asleep by then. She wasn't confident that she would be able to resist John Smith – who was so much like that Doctor and so _unlike_ him as well – if she was still awake when he climbed into bed with her.

…

"What is on the agenda for this fine day?" Rose asked as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. She grinned her usual grin with her tongue sticking between her teeth when she saw John Smith eating a _pear_. Instead of knocking it out of his hands like the Doctor would've wanted, Rose just smirked and let him eat it, figuring that was some of the punishment that the Doctor deserved for giving her _no_ warning that she would have to act the part of his _wife_ for three whole months.

"Well, I actually was planning on getting my office and some other stuff set up at the University today. That way I am more prepared for when I start on Monday," he quickly replied. "I mean, unless _you_ want to do something else with me today?" John questioned with a coy smile as he got up and, to Rose's surprise, began to make her tea. That in itself was something that the Doctor would have never even thought to do because it was too _domestic_.

"No, you go have your fun today. I think I will pop in at my mum's today," Rose murmured, still in a bit of a shock at the thought that the Doctor – even if he was human now and John Smith – making her _tea_. "She will just love that," Rose exclaimed, glad that she would be able to see her mother on a much more regular basis than she had since she had begun traveling with the 900 year old Time Lord.

Not long after having a pleasant breakfast, John departed from the flat, trying to suppress his frustration about the fact that Rose moved her head so that he only kissed her cheek. He had wanted to lean in, holding her face in his hands, and kiss her sweet lips goodbye. Instead, she had just made a stupid joke, grinning at him with her tongue between her teeth in a way that made his knees go weak and had halfway tempted him to drag her back to their bedroom for a long while. Only the fact that he was already running late on his personal schedule drew him away from the temptations that Rose Tyler Smith was more than capable of.

Rose, practically running out the door once he was gone, made her way to her mum's flat as quickly as possible, eager to get her mother's advice about how to survive married life. After all, she supposed that Jackie had been married for several years before Pete Tyler, Rose's father, had died. Certainly _she _could offer up some good advice on how to handle a _husband_.

"Mum? What am I supposed to do?" Rose practically wailed the moment Jackie opened the door. Jackie moved to sit on the couch, a small, knowing smile at the corner of her lips. Rose sat down next to her mother as she waited for her to respond to her somewhat open-ended question.

"Whatever do you mean, sweetheart?" Jackie innocently questioned as Rose sat down. Jackie patiently waited for the juicy gossip that was sure to come about the human version of the daft old alien she never quite got along with.

"I mean, how am I going to act like this _stranger's_ wife?"

"He isn't like the Doctor at all?" Jackie asked, surprised at Rose's words. "At least he looks like _him_. Seems just as smart too, though much more pleasant to be around, or that's what I think anyway. You know, he actually _complimented_ me and wasn't at all rude like he usually is," Jackie murmured as she got up to make Rose some much-needed tea.

"It's weird," Rose groaned, eagerly taking the mug from her mother's hands. "Most of the time he is completely different from the Doctor, but every once in a while he says or does something that is exactly what the Doctor would have done." Rose explained, wondering how she would be able to keep her feelings for both men separated. "But Mum, what am I going to _do_? I mean, he obviously expects us to…"

Jackie snickered for a moment at her daughter's innocent words before she responded. "Rose Tyler Smith, stop being such a prude about it. I'm sure the Doctor won't mind that at all. Who knows? Maybe it would give him a new perspective on…things."

"Mum! How can you say something like that to your only daughter?" Rose gasped, brushing bright red as she hid her face in her hands.

"I mean, you and the Doctor have…you know…honestly, I don't want to know what the two of you get up to in that blue box of his…" Jackie muttered, suppressing the urge to shiver in disgust.

"No! Of course we haven't!" Rose angrily protested. "Why would you ever even think that? The Doctor is so closed off about relationships and emotions and stuff like that…we've only even kissed a few times," Rose grimaced, remembering the few special times when she and the Doctor had ended up on a planet where they simply _had_ to kiss for one reason or another. Not that she was complaining about it, of course.

Jackie was silent for a while before she responded again. "Well then, maybe that will change when he turns back to himself again, yeah? Sweetheart, you can't hold out forever. You two are still young and haven't been married all that long – all things considered. It is simply inevitable! You can't just go three months without it."

"I can't believe my mother just told me to…!" Rose cried out as she stood up. Casting about for a quick change of topic, she suggested and her mother do something else for the rest of the day while John was at his office. Rose desperately needed to take her mind off the confusing situation at hand.

After a day shopping and eating nicer meals than either of them were accustomed to, Jackie was quite happy that the Doctor's human form had quite a large amount of cash and could get the most out of the situation as it was here. Jackie knew Rose was judging her for using the money to buy new clothes, but her daughter enjoyed treating her Mum to the nice things she had been deprived of most of her life.

…

Rose, having spent much more time than she usually would have in the kitchen at their enormous (to her anyway) flat, was quite pleased with what she had fashioned for dinner before John returned home from whatever he had been doing.

"What is all of this? You almost never cook!" John exclaimed when he walked through the door and smelled the pleasant aroma of a home-cooked meal.

"Well, what would we ever eat then?" Rose said, pretending like she was joking but in actuality trying to get more information about their married life from her new, well to _her_ anyway, husband.

"I cook sometimes," John admitted with a wince. "Weeeeeell," he said, grinning and drawling out the word in a way that made Rose's stomach churn and her heart flip, "I can make eggs anyway, but we usually order in or go out…" he trailed off with a hint of a smile on his lips. "The last time you tried to cook for our anniversary you almost caught the whole house on fire," John laughed as Rose presented him with better food than she had ever prepared for him before.

After eating the nice dinner together, Rose was perfectly comfortable with sitting with John as he told her about what he had done that day and how eager he was for the next week of teaching at his new job.

"Are we happy together John?" Rose whispered as she leaned against his shoulder while they sat on the couch.

"Why? Are you not happy with me?" John asked, the panic at her asking the question so abruptly evident in his voice. "I mean, if you have some issues with our relationship we should try to work them out. I think divorce should be the _last_ option if something is actually wrong. Whatever it is that is bothering you, I think we can fix it though."

"Stop overreacting," Rose sighed. The Doctor also went on a torrent of panic when she asked an unexpected question. "I didn't mean it like that in the slightest! I was only just asking John, like overall?"

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be? You make me a better man and I don't deserve you," he sighed, perfectly content. "I feel like I have loved you forever and I _never_ want to let you go. I mean that is obvious; it's why we got married in the first place," he smiled, remembering the day they'd married. "So stop worrying about whatever is on your mind and just know that I love you and that whatever is bothering you will work itself out eventually," John whispered, not noticing that Rose had to choke back a sob when he said he loved her, thinking that she would never hear those words come out of the Doctor's mouth.

"Thank you, John." Rose said, feeling her heart tearing in two directions as she thought of how much time she had left with her 'husband' John, and the rest of _forever_ she had promised to the Doctor.

**So, what do you guys want to happen between Rose and John? Can she resist the loving husband that looks exactly like the Doctor? It's up to you ;)**

**Also, I am writing the Christmas chapter at the moment, so what should they get each other? I want it to be cute, but I am coming up blank and I would love any suggestions!**


	3. Settling into Life

**Once again I got much more of a response than I expected! Thank you soo much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them so please keep them up and I will keep typing ;) If any of you has an idea or anything like that please do not hesitate to tell me because I am always eager for feedback and I will most likely include it in my story eventually, so remember that and review or PM me any ideas you may have in your smart minds!**

**Also, a shout out to Emilie Brown for making my cover photo, it looks lovely :) In addition, thanks to G. K. Masterson once again! She is helping so much with editing this story and improving its quality and deserves a round of applause!**

**Finally, I am caught up to where I was before I began editing this story! So thank you for everyone who patiently waited because in a few days I will start updating with brand new chapters! Here it is...the response I've had to this story is phenomenal since I've only had three chapters, so I hope all of you keep commenting with your opinions! Enjoy :)**

Settling into Life

For the next two weeks, life slowly but surely trudged on as Rose tried to keep pace with everything that was happening around her. As much as she tried not to, Rose was beginning to rather enjoy this new life, much more than she should she knew. Rose was very aware that it couldn't last forever because the Doctor would come back, he had to. The world needed him for too much for her to indulge her wishes.

"Rose, you need to get up now, you have to work today too," John said, leaning over and kissing her to wake her up as he began to get ready for work himself. Rose peeked through one slightly-bleary hazel eye, observing how adorable John, with his hair all on end and his own slightly unfocused soft brown eyes, was when he woke her up with a gentle kiss every morning without fail. It took all of her self-control not to just throw herself at him right then. Still, Rose resisted the temptation as her rational mind quickly took over from sleep-mode and she stopped herself like she always did.

However, this morning in particular, Rose decided that her rational mind could wait a few minutes to be completely operational. She leaned up a bit, fully pressing her lips against John's as she felt him smile against her. His hands burrowed deeper into her sleep-tousled blonde hair as he pressed himself even closer against her. John climbed back into the bed and wound his arms tightly around her, holding her while they kissed. He raised his head, pulling away from the embrace a bit. Rose was about to snarl in annoyance but began to whimper slightly instead when John began nuzzling and kissing her neck. When she felt his cool hand slip under her shirt and begin working to remove it, Rose tensed and pulled away, struggling to keep a smile plastered on her face so she wouldn't upset him.

"Oi, I have to get up and get ready," Rose murmured reluctantly, pretending as if she had just remembered that she had to work at the café today. She disentangled herself away from John's form, smirking at John's pathetic whine that they could both be a _little_ late for work, as he tried to hold on to her while still being gentle and kissed her hard on the mouth in an almost-persuasive attempt to convince her to stay in the exact position she was in. Rose managed to extricate herself from his embrace and waved him off, reminding him to go on and get ready for work himself. She'd get up in just another couple of minutes once she was fully awake. Rose truly enjoyed working during the day —once she was completely awake, that was - but in the mornings before she left for the café she despised her job because it kept her from sleeping in the way she had gotten accustomed to on the TARDIS. She heard John muttering to himself, sounding distinctly annoyed, as he moved through the bedroom. Rose closed her eyes again, waiting for the sound of the door closing so she could trust herself to get up and go about her own preparations without John Smith standing there, tempting her to give in to him.

Knowing she couldn't postpone it any longer, Rose got up with a groan of annoyance and swung her legs out of the bed after the door closed. After a few moments and a short mental pep-talk to prepare herself for the day ahead of her, Rose stumbled, still half-asleep, into the bathroom to take a shower. She was sure that was the only thing that could wake her up though she knew she should set the temperature just a touch about "glacial" in order to snap her out of the longing to finally give in to the wild-haired, brown-eyes, and always well-suited temptation that shared her life now.

"Sorry!" Rose squealed out when she pushed by the shower curtain, so lost in thought that she hadn't connected the dots when she heard the water running. She found herself staring at the very naked John Smith. Rose realized with a yelp, she was _most_ definitely awake. She reluctantly wrenched her gaze away from him, her cheeks crimson in mortification. "Shit, I'm sorry!" she repeated as she turned.

"Oh, not a big deal at all, Rose!" John teased, he just couldn't resist this. "It isn't like you haven't seen me before. Actually, I would rather enjoy it if you came in and joined me," John laughed, smirking at his still blushing bride in amusement as she covered her eyes with her hands like a little kid and continued to stammer out apologizes while she slunk out of the bathroom, declaring she didn't really need a shower today anyway even though she really did now. A cold shower. A very, _very_ cold shower.

…

After the awkward encounter with John that morning, Rose had successfully made it to her job just in time and settled into another relaxing day at work. She smiled to herself as she went about the simple tasks, knowing that if something happened and she wasn't traveling with the Doctor anymore, she would want a job exactly like this one because she got to meet new people. The majority of them were friendly as they got their morning tea or picked up lunch with friends. Much friendlier than the rude old ladies at the shops that she had worked in back in her old pre-Doctor life.

"Oi, Rose I need your help back here!" Emma, a coworker and friend of Rose's, called out, derailing her train of thought. Rose reluctantly turned away from the scrap of paper she had been doodling on while the café was bereft of patrons.

"Yeah?" Rose called back, going back into the kitchen area to see Emma, a short and tiny twenty year old with shocking mop of red hair, sitting on a bucket by herself. Rose assumed that the rest of the workers gone on break or something.

"What were you up to last weekend? We haven't really talked yet today, you know. The morning rush was absolutely crazy today and this is our first time to talk at all!" Emma said, not caring that she had startled Rose and made her friend think something actually important needed to be said instead of catching up on simple gossip between girl-friends.

"Oh, you know, same old stuff as usual…" Rose murmured, thinking back to the wonderful weekend she had enjoyed. John had taken her to a cheesy tourist attraction that she normally would have skipped, being London born and bred. But the fact that he read every sign out loud in a fake American accent made it more than worth it. John was rather charming when she thought about it, completely different from the Doctor in many ways. Still, there were still moments when he acted just like the Doctor and she would find herself gaping at him, wondering if the Time Lord was really stuck inside of a watch at all or if he was playing a sort of elaborate – and frustrating – prank on her.

"Oh don't brush it off like that! You are such a lucky duck because same old stuff to you is probably better than my best weekend," Emma joked as she started to do the dirty dishes, passing them over to Rose to dry.

Rose just laughed in response, assuring Emma that she and her almost, well she hoped anyway, boyfriend, Paul, would finally admit they liked each other and go on many exciting dates over the weekend in the future.

"Speaking of Paul, do you want to meet him today? We could go out to lunch with him over our break; it'll be fun and you can say if you think he is worthy of my awesomeness." Emma asked, stopping when she noticed the hesitation on the blonde's face. A sly smile spread across the red-head's freckled face and she continued on with elaborate casualness. "Or is John coming to see you again today? You know, it isn't enough that you have a gorgeous and rich husband, but he has to absolutely adore you and eat lunch here just to see you at least one time a week. Blondes really do get all the luck."

"I would love to meet Paul, I really would, but today doesn't work!" Rose stammered. She had been thinking about the incident in the bathroom this morning, trying to prevent another blush from burning across her face. "John isn't coming today. My mum is actually going to take me out to lunch today. Maybe tomorrow instead, though?" Rose responded, glad that she would see Jackie today as she didn't see her near as much as she should considering she lived in the same city at the same time for once. And, she could desperately use some of her wise words of advice that only a mother could give.

Nodding in acceptance, Emma changed the subject and the girls soon dissolved into giggles as they compared their stories about the huge man covered in tattoos who had attempted to pay for his coffee with a pebble earlier that morning. Rose wondered if John would find the story as amusing as she knew the Doctor would. Emma kept the patter of their conversation going while Rose began daydreaming about the Doctor – or maybe it was John Smith – holding her and laughing with her as she regaled him with the quirks of the people who passed by the café

…

Meanwhile, John was just finishing up his first class for the day, shaking his head and grinning as the students practically sprinted out of the classroom the moment he dismissed them. Only a select few even stopped long enough to mumble a quick goodbye before hurrying to their next class or whatever else they had planned for that day.

Picking up the book he had been reading before class, John plopped down into his chair with his feet resting on the desk, preparing to waste time until his next class in an hour or so. However, there was something nagging the back of his mind, something he was almost scared to admit to anyone, even himself if he was being completely honest about it.

Every night he and his wife had moved to their London flat, he had been having strange dreams. But not just _weird_ dreams. They were so clear and realistic that they almost seemed like a long forgotten memory. Except that they definitely weren't his past memories. They just couldn't be real memories. In his dreams, he was an alien with two hearts, but he had worn multiple faces and personalities over the countless years of his life. Several young women starred in his dreams as his assistant while he traveled the universe, through _space_ and _time_ no less, in a blue police box. It got even stranger though, as he practically always saved the world from monsters and scheming aliens. But that wasn't the worst part. There was one dream in particular that haunted him and had him waking up in a cold sweat practically every night. In that dream, he was surrounded by fire and pain that he had started, but he did nothing to stop it. Nothing at all. He just watched it burn and ran away.

Shaking his head, John shook away the vestiges of that terrible dream from his mind as he recalled with a smile the happier part of his dreams. Rose, well obviously it wasn't really _his_ Rose, but she looked and acted exactly like his wife, starred in the majority of his dreams, apparently the Doctor's – his dream self's name – most recent companion. Except she was so much more than just a companion to the Doctor. She was a bright light in his broken life that led him away from the darkness that threatened to consume him.

Deciding that reading up on the latest advancements in quantum physics was most definitely not happening for him at that moment, John pulled out a journal that he had kept hidden in his desk drawer, a smile slowly filling his face as he began to scribble down his most recent dream down and to sketch images that he had in his mind, relaxing as he let go of the dreams.

Or _were_ they memories?

…

"Sorry I'm late, Mum!" Rose said as she rushed over to the table where Jackie was impatiently waiting.

"It's quite alright, sweetheart. It's nice to see you too, by the way! To think, you are finally on the same planet as me and I haven't seen you in a week," Jackie laughed, glad to see how relaxed and happy her daughter seemed now just two weeks into being married to an alien who wasn't an alien at the moment.

After ordering their food, Rose listened as Jackie spoke about her own escapades with her special friend Howard. Rose was somewhat surprised that he was still a prominent figure in her mum's life.

"So, how is married life treating you now that you have had a few weeks to adjust?" Jackie asked, holding back an urge to wink, after she finally stopped rambling on about her life and started to eat and listen to Rose talk.

"Fantastic I suppose, I don't know what a real marriage is supposed to be like though…" Rose answered with a sigh, rolling her eyes at Jackie's expression. "It's just super weird and all…John looks like the Doctor, but he isn't him, not really anyway, it's all very confusing. Very, very confusing," her hazel eyes staring at the table while her mind continued to conjure up images of John in the shower.

"You better get used to it, sweetheart. You have more than two months left of this waiting this out…what is it you two are hiding from again?" Jackie asked, clearly having not paid attention the first few times Rose had explained the situation.

"Mum, I've already told you multiple times! Anyway, the Family of Blood is some evil alien race but they have a limited lifespan - only three months. Except they want to be immortal and they could achieve that by absorbing the Doctor's Time Lord being, which would obviously kill him. They were tracking us, so the Doctor captured his Time Lord essence in a fob watch so they would die on their own and in three months I will open the watch and the Doctor will come back to me," Rose explained, clearly annoyed at having to constantly repeat herself to her mother.

Jackie, obviously having stopped listening halfway through Rose's basic explanation, once again, nodded and changed the topic. "Eh, those aliens again! Silly creatures, why can't they just leave you and the Doctor alone?"

Rose repressed the urge to grown in annoyance and settled for just nodding her head in agreement, wondering what it would be like traveling with the Doctor if they weren't saving the world over and over again. She had to admit she absolutely loved the thrill of it and she knew that he did as well. They sure did make a good pair, she supposed. She just wished the pairing between them was a bit more like how it was now with the all-too-human John Smith.

…

John, having finished his last class of the day, returned to his office to get caught up on his paperwork. He wondered whether or not he should head directly home after he finished filling out these blasted forms or if he would be done early enough to swing by Rose's café and see about convincing her to go out for dinner. She'd been running hot and cold the last two weeks and he wanted nothing more than to get to the bottom of it. Maybe if he could set the mood before they got to the flat, she'd be more receptive to his advances once they were at home. John looked up, torn from his thoughts, when he heard someone open the door and enter his office without so much as a courteous knock.

"Oh, hello there, Ms. Baxter. This is a surprise," John muttered absently, wondering why Elizabeth Baxter, one of his brightest students who was always more than willing to answer his questions or bring up an enlightening topic, had come to see him so late in the day. He wondered if she had a question to ask him. Still, her timing was a bit suspicious. "What can I help you with?" he continued, rewarding her with his most welcoming, but very professional, smile.

"Don't worry, John," she said with a casual laugh, "I can call you that, right?" Taking John's shocked silence as a yes as she continued walking towards him with a confident swish of her hips. She picked up the very few pictures on his desk to examine them. "I'm not here for help with your class or anything, you know. You are an excellent teacher and I was just curious about what the brilliant professor of physics does in his free time in his office, all alone with no company to talk to," She half sat, half-leaned against his desk, looming over John as he sat in his chair, still trying to figure out what she wanted from him.

"Well, I have to do a lot of paperwork actually," he said, gesturing to the rather large pile on his desk. "It is rather dull, honestly. I always put it off until the last minute because it is my least favorite part of the day. Though I'm sure you and your friends could be up to much more exciting things than what I'm doing right now," John continued, suspicious of the way Elizabeth had begun to lean over him, her eyes filled with careful amusement.

"I could help you…take some of the _monotony_ out of your day. I'm quite good at that certain activity," Elizabeth whispered, trailing off suggestively with a flirtatious wink as she leaned even closer to John and reached up to run her fingers over his cheek.

John, finally realizing what his student was insinuating, leapt out of his chair and began backing away from his desk. His brown eyes were dark and wide with shock. "Ms. Baxter," he stammered, angry and embarrassed. "I'm married! And you are far too young. I'm your professor. This is beyond inappropriate!"

"So much the better John," she replied, her eyes flashing with desire. "It makes it more exciting. The thrill of sneaking around, hiding in the shadows, cupboards even, carrying on in secret, don't you think?" Elizabeth murmured, getting up and walking right up to John again. "Besides, I've seen the picture of your wife. She doesn't look much older than me so don't use my age as an excuse. I feel as if you like your women young."

"Ms. Baxter! You really should leave right now before," John began to say, only to be stopped by Elizabeth putting a finger against his lips. He took another step backwards to get away from her and found himself trapped between his student and the wall.

"Shush, John, we'll just have to be _very_ quiet now," Elizabeth whispered, ignoring John's protests as she pressed against him, holding him against the wall and began kissing him rather hungrily.

…

Rose, after finishing a long but satisfying day at work, remembered a suggestion that Jackie had mentioned to her and decided to go see John as he finished up his day at work. She knew that he would just love to see her show up there unexpectedly. The last time she had, his face had lit up with delight and he swore that Rose made even the paperwork he had to finish bearable.

Making her way to his office, Rose hoped she had the courage for what she was about to say. She couldn't suppress a delighted smile herself either – nor could she ignore the nervous tingle that swept over her as she pushed open the door, surprised by how actually excited she was to come and talk to him even though she had just seen him that morning. The few hours' separation seemed far too long and she had begun to miss him already.

"John, I just got off work, I am going to make you attempt to cook tonight, and I'm sure it will be amusing..." Rose said, walking into the office. Her hazel eyes went wide when she took in the scene that lay before her.

Standing directly in front of her, Rose saw John kissing a very young brunette. The pair of them were practically smashed up against the wall of his office and her tongue was halfway down his throat.

**Uh oh...what will happen with Rose and John now? Will Rose seeing Elizabeth kissing him drive them farther apart or make her realize that she truly cares for him? **

**Thank you lovely readers, I shall update someday soon so be looking out for more please and I will be patiently waiting for your responses to this new chapter! **

**Gabrielle **


	4. Falling into Place

**Finally! Here is my first brand spanking new chapter after I started editing! That means it is new to everyone and has to be read (if you want to that is...)**

**Whelp, hope this next chapter is to your liking! I understand some of you have been waiting quite a while for chapter four so I hope it lives up to your expectations. Once again, this story is made beautiful by G.K. Masterson, so a big thank you!**

**Please do review this chapter because they totally make me happy to realize that others are enjoying this story as well! So, without farther ado, read and enjoy!**

Falling into Place

Rose stood, rooted in place and watched in shocked disbelief, halfway wanting to pinch herself to ensure that this wasn't a nightmare, as John shoved the woman away from him. Inconsequential details floated through Rose's mind despite how much she wished she wasn't really seeing this. The woman was wearing far much too much make up, even to Rose's tastes. The perfume she wore was heavy and had a sharp scent that made Rose's eyes water. And the worst thing was that she didn't look that much younger than Rose. John looked flustered and outraged as he turned to where Rose stood staring at him with her face pale and ashen, her face clearly showing all of the emotions she was feeling. Grimacing, he wiped off his lips with the back of his hand as he cleared his throat and suddenly turned towards the other woman once more.

"Get out of here this instant Elizabeth Baxter!" he roared, probably louder than he should have considering he was surrounded by other faculty's offices. "If you even try to do anything like this ever again I will have you expelled from this University. As it currently stands, you are no longer welcome to set foot in my classroom and I will be making a report to the Dean and the rest of the administration," John shouted, watching as the girl with the very short skirt huffed in annoyance and marched towards the door.

As Elizabeth passed Rose by, she hissed something at her, waving her fingers just to annoy her more before she left the office. "Just you wait little Mrs. Smith…you haven't seen the last of me yet."

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" Rose mumbled, glaring down at the floor as a large wave of jealously hit her full force.

"Rose, she practically leaped on me just seconds before you walked in, nothing happened besides what you saw, I swear!" John sputtered, unsure of how to deal with Rose at the moment. Anger was already beginning to give way to panic. Rose had been pulling away from him ever since they'd moved to London. Would this be the final straw that would mean her leaving him?

"How dare you act like this is something I should just be fine with! Even if she was the one that kissed you first, you must have done something to lead her on and make her think you would be shagging her in your office behind your wife's back!" Rose shouted just as loudly, her hazel eyes already beginning to fill with tears. With barely a warning, Rose stepped forward and slapped him hard against his cheek, immediately regretting her rash decision when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"You know I would never ever even think about cheating on you, especially with one of my students at my place of work. And you really didn't have to slap me like that either!" John shouted back.

"Really? How would I be sure of that now? Geez, it is like I don't even know you anymore! You've become such a stranger to me!" Rose sobbed, unable to contain the feelings that had been warring inside of her for weeks. She felt like such a fool, expecting John to be the Doctor when he never could be. She felt so humiliated. She had come to surprise John and had finally begun to admit how drawn she was to the adorable human, but of course not, Fate apparently had other plans for the two of them.

Rose hunched her shoulders forwards and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for John's reply that was sure to hurt her even more. When several moments passed in tense silence, she glanced up to see him staring at her, a storm of emotions flying across his face. His brown eyes were dark and hard as he glared down at her. She could see his nostrils flaring as he breathed heavily, trying to keep his temper under control so that he wouldn't provide her with even more reasons to be upset with him. His fists clenched and unclenched and his whole body seemed to tremble with the effort to hold himself in check and not explode in front of her. Part of him wanted to rush over to his wife, grab her, and press her against the wall to prove to her that she was the only woman for him. Another smaller part of him wanted to storm out of the office, to walk away without looking back, and find some quiet hole to crawl into so he could scream out his frustrations for the whole world to hear. He forced his voice to be a harsh whisper, praying that he could stay in control long enough to say what needed to be said to his wife before he had to report to the Dean in hopes of protecting his employment and his reputation. "How dare you say that to me, Rose?" he whispered, spitting the words out between clenched teeth, his resolve quickly breaking when he looked into her eyes. "I am exactly the same! I haven't done anything differently towards you and I haven't changed at all! It is you who has been acting strange lately. You act like you don't love me at all anymore! You used to love me!" a single tear fell down his cheek and he had to force back a sob at how much it hurt to think Rose might leave him someday. "How is that supposed to make me feel, my own wife acting like she doesn't know me anymore? Sometimes I catch you looking at me like you have no idea who I am at all! That hurts me a lot, Rose," his voice hitched in his throat, but he continued on knowing that he needed to say these words. "You are my wife and my best friend and I thought you always would be. But you barely even let me touch you anymore! You pull away whenever I do anything more than kiss you, though, hey at least you and I have been snogging again! And that's me being positive here! We haven't made love in two weeks, Rose, and now you are acting like I am the bad guy in this situation!"

"Sex? You are really going to turn this all back to sex? Gah, you are such a typical male!" Rose gasped, shocked by the bluntness, but obvious truth to John's words.

"Forget it Rose," he sighed out in defeat, the tension draining out of his body. He lowered his face in shame and swallowed around the growing lump in his throat. "Please tell me that you believe me that I would never cheat on you, much less with that…that creature or any of my other students?" John asked with his voice full of tears. His own face lit up a bit when he noticed how Rose's face softened from anger and the unshed tears in her beautiful hazel eyes that he loved so much.

"I believe you, John, I honestly do and always will trust you," Rose whispered, her chin quivering as she slowly nodded her head at how true his words were. "Come on, let's go home and forget about this terrible day."

…

It had taken them several hours to sort through reporting the incident in John's office, but they knew it was worth it. By the time they reached their flat, both of them were emotionally exhausted from rehashing the incident more times than they ever wanted to. However, John was relieved that Rose – no matter how strangely she'd been acting lately – had stood by him through all of the interviews and the recitations. Elizabeth Baxter had been formally removed from his class and had been put on academic probation for a few weeks. John had even begun to feel somewhat hopeful about their relationship when Rose snuggled up against him in the taxi on the way back home. He loved the way her head felt when she rested it against his shoulder and the way their hands seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Then, they'd gotten back home and the tension had begun building again. He wanted to get everything out in the open, but Rose remained evasive while she cooked dinner and did a bit of cleaning just so they wouldn't have to sit in a room together in silence. After several agonizingly awkward hours at their flat pretending a normalcy existed that neither of them felt, the tension between the couple was almost palpable in the air. Still, they were both too stubborn to say anything about it for a long while, both hoping that the situation would somehow magically resolve itself on its own. Rose sighed when she realized that that simply was not going to happen between them.

"Let's go to the pub. That sounds fun now, doesn't it?" Rose finally suggested, hoping it might ease some of the tension to get out of the flat that suddenly felt cramped even though it was full of empty rooms.

"Lovely idea," John replied back with more sarcasm than usual. "I know I could use a few good, stiff drinks. Let's go get completely smashed," Rose blinked in surprise at how irritated he still was. She stood dumbly by the door while he went back to their bedroom to straighten his clothes up before returning to her and lightly touching her elbow in a silent and somewhat old-fashioned request to let him escort her out to whatever pub she fancied visiting that night.

Walking into the nearest pub, Rose blinked in surprise at how posh it was before she remembered what kind of neighborhood they lived in now. She was used to the seedier joints herself. Thankfully, she was still wearing the nice blazer she had put on before, plus the black high heels that she had bought with the thought that she would never wear them, as heels were not really a good plan while running with the Doctor. However, she sure was glad she could get some use out of them now. From the corner of her eye she noticed how John's eyes kept on making their way back to the certain assets that the heels enhanced.

While John ordered their first of what looked to be many rounds of drinks, Rose sat on the barstool and wondered how the Doctor would have handled the situation today if it had been him instead of John. Surely he would have come up with some sort of an excuse about it that would both goad at her and make her love him even more. He for sure would have been smirking the entire time, she thought to herself. It was times like this that Rose was thankful John was so human. Although she did secretly love the fact that John almost always wore a nice suit and tie. They more than flattered his lanky frame. She supposed his fashion sense was left over from some leftover traces from the Time Lord himself.

"So, you been here before then, Rose?" John asked as he pushed another drink towards her, suddenly breaking her train of thought.

"Nope, definitely not, I usually went to some of the ones that are a little less…fancy than this, I suppose that is the nicest way of saying it," Rose explained as she took another gulp of the rather strong whiskey, relishing in the burning sensation in her throat.

"I see…" John awkwardly mumbled, leaning forward onto the bar as he downed his first shot and quickly ordered another shot, intent on getting pissed as quickly as possible. Maybe then he could forget the horrid events of the evening and the fact that his wife was slowly but surely driving him insane. She hadn't been this skittish around him since the first weeks' they'd been dating.

After watching him for a few more moments and intercepting a pointed and frankly appraising gaze that an attractive woman was giving him, Rose decided she was going to make sure that every single women in the pub knew this man was hers. She didn't think either of them could tolerate it if some random floosy tried to pick him up the second time that day.

"John, wanna dance with me?" Rose asked, looking at the dance floor and noticing how it was filling up. She had to hold back a giggle as she recalled how his previous incarnation had explained that humans spread out across the galaxy and "danced" with anything that would let them near them. Between the two of them, dancing had become a rather loaded euphemism that they often employed to tease one another. Her eyes flashed and sparkled as she suddenly thought of what the Doctor's response might be if she had asked him to dance with her with that connotation.

"I guess we could if you really want us to," John responded, putting extra emphasis on each word. The word "dancing" tugged at something in the back of his mind on an unconscious level. He scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck – he was definitely feeling a buzz now, and then got up with little reluctance and let Rose lead him to the dance floor. He was a little unsure of how exactly Rose wanted him to dance with her considering the ordeal they had just gone through and the more than heated words they'd exchanged. Not to mention how she had been acting odd for weeks before that.

Thankfully, the song was slow at the moment and removed his doubt from the situation as she leaned her head against his chest as they swayed with the music. Honestly though, she knew things were quickly changing between herself and John. She just wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse but she was telling herself it was perfect and it would all work out. She knew she was rapidly falling in love with John Smith and that the fact that he was so much like the Doctor at times and that she knew their time was limited caused her fall to be even more precipitous. As of right now, she was trying to block those feelings off, if only for tonight, and live in the moment for once.

"Rose, I would like to drink a bit more, if you wouldn't mind, that is?" John asked, smiling for the first time in hours as Rose agreed with him and they each polished off several more drinks than they knew was healthy. John was far beyond caring, though. He yearned for the warm, fuzzy numbness of being drunk. Especially if his wife was going to break his heart yet again tonight. Holding her against him on the dance floor made him long to hold her against him in the bed and never let her leave his side.

They soon returned to the dance floor, quite unsteady and both grinning like teenagers. The music was very different than before, which led to a different type of dancing. John and Rose were pressed up against each other as closely as possible, and Rose was not surprised when, after about half an hour of dancing, John couldn't help himself anymore and leaned down and pulled her in for a good snog. It bordered on inappropriate but she was too caught up in the moment to care.

"Rosie, I'm hot in here. Ha, so are you! You are so pretty Rosie, and you taste so good," John muttered against her mouth, his eyes turning dark with longing as he took in the way Rose's sweaty hair framed her face beautifully.

"You want to go home now?" Rose asked in a breathy tone, already knowing the answer before he nodded yes and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the bar.

The whole way home, Rose would've been embarrassed with the way they were acting if she hadn't had those last couple of drinks, but she sure didn't seem to mind now. Every few seconds, John would lean over and kiss her. It was as if he was scared she would disappear if he didn't.

"Home sweet home," Rose sang out as they passed by the doorman. He gave John a knowing wink as the couple made their way to the elevator.

Stepping inside of the fancy elevator shaft, Rose practically threw herself into John's arms as he moved to push her against the wall for another kiss before the doors had even closed completely. His hands ran over her body and Rose could only smile at the thought that he was far more eager to be with her than she had ever seen him before. She wondered if they would be able to manage to make it to their flat. The elevator stopped after what seemed like far too short a trip. Rose and John kept kissing, her hands digging deeper into his hair as he pressed her harder against the wall, unaware that the lift had stopped until they both heard a shocked gasp. Turning their heads in surprise, they saw a nice elderly couple whom Rose generally helped carry groceries for. The couple was standing there, their expressions twin masks of shock that were beginning to change into knowing looks that they were sure to laugh about later. The elderly gentleman winked and waved a hand at them, silently informing them to go about their business as he and his wife moved over to take another lift that was hopefully empty.

John and Rose quickly returned to their previous engagement with more vigor than before. Rose buried one hand in John's wild hair and then let her fingers run lightly over the back of his neck while her other hand clutched at his shirt. He had one hand cradling the back of her head while the other rested on her hip, his fingers tracing seemingly meaningless small circles on the small of her back. When the elevator stopped again, they both sighed in annoyance but hurried on to their flat, eager to be somewhere a little less public. They were still giggling like teenagers though. Rose had to rebuke John while he fumbled with the lock and took multiple failed attempts before he finally opened the door to their apartment.

"Bed, we need a bed." John whispered into her ear after he shut the door with his foot behind her.

"Definitely." Rose exclaimed, smirking at John as she took his hand and flirtatiously led him to their bedroom with their large, comfy bed.

Once they were in their bedroom, Rose turned to face John and wrapped her arms around him for another long and passionate bout of kissing that rivaled the first. She felt a tinge of disappointment when she felt him pull away but forget it entirely when she felt her jacket slide to the floor and John began to kiss down the side of her neck. Deciding he had far too many layers on for her liking, Rose went to work as quickly as possible, pulling loose his tie, tugging off his jacket, and unbuttoning his shirt in a matter of seconds. She didn't stop until he just had his trousers on. Running her hands over his chest, Rose was somewhat surprised at how nice it felt against her hands. John hadn't been idle himself as most of her clothes were piled on top of his own at their feet. John held her against his chest with one arm while gently pushing them both down onto the bed where they lay in each other's embrace for long minutes, content to do nothing more than make out. "I love those heels. They make your legs look so long…" John murmured against her mouth before, scooting off of her for a moment despite Rose's protests to slowly remove her beautiful shoes and promising to give her a foot massage later. Much later.

"You are amazing." Rose whispered, giggling stupidly as she pulled him back on top of her and relished in the moment about how wonderful it felt to be here with him, not caring about any of the consequences, just knowing what was happening right now and knowing how right it felt.

When they were both separated by two layers, John paused for a moment, suddenly acting more sober than he had since going to the bed. Rose just continued to nibble on his ear. "I love you so much, Rose. I'm so glad I met you," he whispered, not bothering to control the emotion in his voice.

"Me too, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Rose mumbled honestly. She silenced John's response by pressing her lips upon his again, muttering that she wanted him to just shut up right now and make love to her. Thankfully, he took her words to heart and did just that.

…

Rose slowly woke up in the morning, wondering what was tickling her face as she reached up to brush it away. Suddenly, her head shot straight up, remembering the night before and realizing the night before and realizing that it was John's hair that was tickling her. Apparently he felt her move, as Rose bit back a giggle as John groaned in his sleep and tightened his arms around her, speaking an odd sentence as he did so. "No Rose, you can't sit there. You will press the spinney lever. No, it won't explode the TARDIS, it'll just play that silly song you are so fond of and I'm sick to death of hearing it."

Upon hearing John say "the TARDIS," Rose gasped in surprise, wondering how John would ever have even heard that word before. And the most unnerving thing was that she remembered when the Doctor had said those exact words to her…and that just made her think of the Doctor once more.

Thinking of him, Rose knew she had to get out of this room right now if she wanted to avoid having a panic attack, she couldn't believe what she had just done. Trying to wiggle out of John's arms, Rose became very still when she saw John begin to wake up.

"Rose, where are you going now? No, I am too comfortable for you to move." John mumbled is his half-awake stupor. "Ugh, my head hurts."

"I know, but I just got a call from my mum, honey. She needs me to go over and pick up something and you know how she gets when she wants something done, she won't listen to any excuse," Rose sighed, glad to come up with a plausible lie so quickly and when she was hung over. "Go back to sleep now, John. I'll join you again when I get back," Rose whispered, kissing him lightly on the forehead as she finally disentangled herself from his arms.

Speaking of headaches, Rose had a nasty one herself and remembered that the Doctor had once given her some tablet from the infirmary when she had consumed some strange alien drinks and woken up with a massive hangover. That alien never got drunk himself though, damn him. She'd have loved to have seen him get tipsy just once so she could wipe off the little smirk he wore on his face when she was suffering the morning after having one too many. However, those pills were either at her mum's or still in the TARDIS, she just wasn't sure which. Deciding to head over there and recalling that there was a video she was supposed to have watched a long time ago, Rose threw on some clothes, grabbed a pair of shades, and then took a taxi to the Powell council estates. She let herself into her mum's apartment, keeping quiet as she gathered up the alien medicines she'd stashed in her old closet. She'd have to find some place to hide them in the flat she shared with John sometime very soon. However, the particular tablet she wanted wasn't in with these medications. With a sigh, Rose then walked outside to where the TARDIS was parked in a warehouse, cursing herself as the light and noise made her feel even worse than before. Thankfully, she was able to swiftly unlock the police box and find the tablets in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you alien technology." Rose whispered to the empty air, gulping down the pill and feeling better almost instantaneously. Making her way back to the console room, Rose remembered to go back to the controls and play the video with instructions that the Doctor had left for her. Her heart fluttered at the mere sight of his familiar face and the quick and frantic manner of his speech as he listened to his instructions.

"Rose, I am leaving this for instructions on what to do when I am human. First of all, I'm not sure if I will even know who you are, but please don't let me wander off, make sure I can't get rid of you. Second, you can't tell him who I really am, you need to go along with the story no matter what I do. Third, I'm sorry I have to leave you with this, but I know you can do it, which is why this is the most important piece of information: don't let me leave you, Rose. I need you, now more than ever, so make sure I never ever abandon you because I couldn't bear breaking my promise," the Doctor on the tape quickly rambled, continuing on with a very long list of other inconsequential details.

Rose smiled to herself at watching the Doctor, truly the Doctor, talk to her and stopped the tape near the end. "Rose, I'm so sorry about all of this, but I know I can trust you with this more than anyone else. So I just want to thank you so much Rose, I promise I'll make up for it in three months' time. Oh, and Rose, remember the most important thing is that Rose, I…" the taped Doctor stopped for a long while just staring at the camera before responding again and quickly ending his message. "Oh, you know Rose, you know."

Rewinding the tape, Rose listened to a section once again, wanting to scream at him that she didn't know what he was going to say one bit, and it was very important for her to know, especially right now. Deciding that she probably would never get the answer from him, Rose sat down onto the jump seat, wondering how everything would work out now. If things hadn't been complicated before, they sure were now because she felt so guilty when she was with John. But the worst thing was that she loved him, she loved John Smith and she loved the Doctor.

**YAY! They are finally together...I couldn't put if off any longer! I hope some of you who wanted her to be upset with him or have the infamous Jackie slap aren't disappointed because I'm sure Jackie slaps are in the future of this story! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Any suggestions or comments are greatly appreciated, so please keep up the awesome reviews! Because your reviews do really structure how this story plays out, so you have the power if you use it ;) Thanks yet again!**

**Gabrielle**


	5. The Dream Journal

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one just as much. Please remember to inform me any comments or suggestions you may have. I am always up for constructive criticism :)**

**From now on I am planning on updating this story twice a week or so. BUT, and this is a big but, that is only if my readers review! So I am not going to put a number limit on reviews for me to update, but I would really appreciate it if you do review so I can update even more often than that! As usual, a big thanks to G.K. Masterson!**

**For now, just read the story and if you like it please review :) Thank you so much!**

The Dream Journal

The moment John woke up he groaned when the light hit his eyes. He cursed himself for drinking way too much last night. He had a four alarm hangover. Wondering how his wife might be handling the effects of the previous night as she was much smaller than he was and had drank nearly as much as he had, he reached over, vaguely recalling something about her mother phoning earlier with an errand but uncertain if that were a dream or not. When he stretched out his arm, he found the other side of the bed cold and empty. His heart began to pound. He remembered their lovemaking from the night before. Had he done something afterwards to send her running away from him again?

"Rose?" John called out, holding onto his aching head as he sat up in the bed, surprised at what he saw in front of him. Rose was curled up into a ball on the floor next to the bed. Her face was pressed up against her legs as her back shook with heart wrenching sobs. To top it all off, her hands were yanking at her blonde hair as if she was trying to pull it out by its roots.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong sweetheart?" John muttered, scooting over to Rose and kneeling in front of her, reaching out to stroke her hair. He hadn't seen her this upset since they had gotten into a fight that had almost ended their relationship the night before their wedding and he'd hoped, after that incident, never to see her so shattered again.

"NO!" Rose sobbed when his hand touched her, swatting him away. "Don't you dare touch me! I am despicable!"

"Rose? What's wrong?" John muttered, biting back his words to her about how she really shouldn't scream like that when he had a bad hangover. That was definitely not something to mention when he was trying to calm her and stop her from running away from him again.

"Everything, everything is wrong. I'm a filthy whore who doesn't deserve you," Rose choked out, feeling as if she was cheating on John whenever she thought of the Doctor, but hating herself when she let herself fall in love with John because she loved the Doctor first. The confusion that accompanied her heart being pulled in two opposite directions was literally killing her. John actually loved her – and she had to admit that she was in love with him too. But she would always love the Doctor too. What ever would he _do_ in three months' time when he returned?

John didn't know what to say, so he just sat down next to Rose on the floor, relieved when she leaned her head against him. "Why would you ever say that, Rose? What's wrong with you? There is nothing…we just made love Rose, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. It was…well, last night was one of the best nights we've ever had."

Rose, knowing there was no way she could ever tell John how she was really feeling, let herself go, crying her last few tears into John's neck as he rubbed her back. His touch calmed and steadied her even as it made her feel even worse about herself. This wonderful man deserved more than a wife who was so torn between his human alter ego and his true Time Lord nature that she couldn't help loving both while feeling that she was being unfaithful to both.

Deciding that she should go take a shower to go calm down and gather her thoughts, Rose innocently passed the hangover pill to John and went to the bathroom, thinking back to the Doctor's message that he had left her and deciding she could let this happen, she could let this marriage be real. He had said that she should go along with it and make sure he didn't leave her. She just prayed that he wouldn't be upset about this. She was sure she could point out that she had been just following his instructions. He would believe that. Or she thought he would, anyway. If he left her behind, though…she didn't think she'd be able to survive that.

…

A week or so later, Rose woke up late in the day to hear a tree limb hitting the bedroom window and looked over to see John sitting up next to her in the bed, his eyes scrunched together all adorably as he scribbled into a notebook. Ever since last week, Rose had thrown herself fully into her relationship with John, savoring every moment she had with him as she knew it was temporary and fearing it would be all she had to hold onto once the Doctor came back.

"No glasses?" Rose asked, wondering where the attractive glasses that the Doctor always wore were as she hadn't seen them since John came around.

"I don't need to wear glasses, Rose," John mumbled. Rose, knowing now for sure that the Doctor really didn't need the glasses and just wore them to look sexy, let out a giggle, confident that she would tease him about it in three months' time.

"What are you working on anyway?" Rose wondered, scooting over so that she could look over John's shoulder to see what he was writing, as she assumed it would be something scientific that she could never quite understand the way he did.

"Writing down some of the odd dreams that I seem to keep having," John mumbled only half paying attention to her, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

Rose, stifling a gasp when she saw a sketch of a Dalek, was amazed at what was contained in the journal. She practically clapped in excitement, and asked John to explain exactly what he dreamed about. "What? What sort of dreams? Those sketches look rather odd. Very well done but…odd."

"You see, it is weird…so don't think I'm crazy and run away from me, promise, sweetheart?" John asked, continuing when Rose assured him that he was one of the sanest men she had ever met. It was completely the truth since she was sure she would never meet anyone more insane than the Doctor. "Well…in my dreams I am an alien with two hearts. Don't laugh Rose, let me finish first before you joke about it. I am called the Doctor and I have to fight other aliens that are trying to destroy life and it is rather terrifying at time...it seems as if I always have quite a lot of running to do."

Placing both of her hands on either side of his bare chest, Rose assured him that he was indeed human with only one heart pumping, at least that was true at the moment.

Amused by her medical diagnosis, John planted a kiss on her forehead and continued to describe his dreams to her in more depth, thankful she was taking him so seriously. "I travel in a blue box…through time and space. You are there almost always Rose, you and me, as the Doctor I suppose, have been traveling together for quite some time now. Except I'm almost positive that you love him…makes sense and all, he is a braver man than I," John said, smiling self-depreciatively.

"Of course I am in your dreams, I would expect nothing less than that because you have to look at me all the time when you are awake. And as for him being a better man than you I can assure you that you are an _amazing_ man, a man who loves and will do anything for the people he cares about. And I think you are quite brave yourself," Rose murmured loyally, surprised by how much John knew about his life as the Doctor from his dreams and how true her words to John had been.

"I suppose you are right, love, but the Doctor sure is such a bloke sometimes. For example, in almost all of my dreams he is about to tell you that he loves you, but he always finds a way to weasel out of it."

"He loves me?" Rose questioned, trying to remain innocent in her questions, but needing to know the answer to the question for her own sanity.

"Why would you even ask that Rose…how could anyone _not_ be completely in love with you? You are fantastic, that you most definitely are," John said, smiling down at his blonde wife as she blushed at his words, remembering the Doctor with big ears and nose's last words to her. "Of course you can read the journal if you want to," he enthusiastically offered. "Actually, I'd love for you to read it."

With a smirk, Rose assured him that she would most definitely want to read what he thought about her in his dreams, winking at him suggestively as he scoffed and she roughly kissed him. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, but it's sure nice to hear anyway."

Rose, knowing those three words would make his day, smiled as she finally told him the truth. "I love you, John."

Amused by the bright look on John's face, Rose pulled him down once more and kissed him again, whispering the words to him yet another time just to see him smile. "Wait a moment, why don't you tell me now?"

"I love you, Rose, more than you could ever know," John mumbled into her neck, already half asleep.

"I know," Rose said back, biting back her tongue as she felt her mouth begin to form the Doctor's name and pushed the thought to the back of her mind before reaching up to snog her fully human husband once more.

…

Later on that day Rose went back to their bedroom, still not completely used to the fancy décor even though it had been several weeks since they had started living there. She hesitantly picked up the journal that John had written in that morning.

"Hmm…finally a chance to get into the Doctor's thick head that he keeps so closed off all the time," Rose murmured, excitement filling her as she traced her finger across the cover with a few words written on it. "What a nice name…'The Journal of Impossible Things' is perfect for the Doctor's adventures and life in general, I guess."

Opening to the first page, Rose mentally reassured herself that it was absolutely fine for her to be reading this, as John had basically told her to and he was her husband for all intents and purposes after all. Taking in a deep breath of air, Rose settled down into a comfortable chair and lost herself in John's messy scrawl as she read his dreams of being the Doctor.

After what felt like hours, Rose had learned so much about adventures he had briefly mentioned or failed to talk about at all. Finally, she reached the large final section of the journal filled with stories of her own adventures with the Doctor. Tracing the sketch of her when they went to see Charles Dickens, Rose read John's perception of her time with the Doctor, and was amazed to see how much was in the journal about her. If she didn't know the Doctor better, she would say he loved her but she knew that could never happen, as she would always be just a stupid unevolved ape in his eyes.

Plus, Rose added as an afterthought, she had so much time ahead of her with John Smith and that honestly thrilled her. At first, Rose had just assumed she would play the part as his wife, but now Rose knew something entirely different was happening. Although John sure did act like the Doctor at times, she loved him most for when he was entirely himself and knew she would be distraught when he left her. She really did truly care for her husband, the human Time Lord.

…

"Rose! There is someone outside who just rung the bell, but I don't know them, do you?" John called out as Rose jumped in fright at the sudden breaking of the silence and stopped reading 'The Journal of Impossible Things' to go see who had come calling at their apartment as they really didn't know many people. She walked to the door to the flat and saw John standing there, scrubbing his hands through his hair as he always did when he was thinking. Rose stood on her tiptoes and peeked through the spyhole in the door. Seeing that it was her friend Emma, Rose smiled and pulled open the door to let her in, wondering why Emma would come see her at home after work. John, relieved to see that this was someone Rose knew and trusted, decided to wander off back to his study for a bit and let Rose and her friend have a good visit.

"Emma! What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?" Rose asked the moment she opened the door to see Emma standing there.

"I'm obviously a genius, Rose, duh!" Emma joked as she stepped into the large foyer, the expression on her face making it obvious that she was surprised by how large and ornate the apartment was.

"Of course, how could I forget that?" Rose replied with a laugh. She was excited and relieved to see Emma, even if it was somewhat unexpected. "Come in, come in! What brought you here?"

Emma hesitantly followed Rose deeper into her home, relieved when they ended up in a large but simple kitchen and immediately went to work making tea for them. "Oh, I just happened to be shopping not far from here and I remembered you lived around here so I decided to just come and surprise you! Plus, I want to ask if you want to go out with me and Paul tonight? I think we are finally going to be actually together, like _together_ together!" Emma added excitedly.

"Well, you sure did surprise me! I've never even seen you outside of work, which definitely can't happen anymore!" Rose said, excited at the prospect that she was developing such a great friendship. She loved John to pieces but having a girl-friend she could giggle and gossip with would help her so much during the next few months.

Meanwhile, John entered the kitchen, overhearing the invitation for a night out, and reached out to shake Emma's hand. "Rose and I would love to do something with you tonight. I'm obviously John, I've seen you but we haven't officially met before now."

"John, let us have a few minutes to have girl talk…so go do whatever it is you do," Rose laughed, amused as John pretended to be offended as he slunk out of the kitchen.

Once he left, Rose turned back to Emma, excitedly talking about what had happened with Paul and their plans for the night.

…

"Have you ever been here before, Johnny boy?" Rose asked, deciding she rather liked the new nickname for John, as they walked to the sushi restaurant where they would meet up with Paul and Emma. John gave a dramatic and fake grimace but smiled. Rose did love coming up with new ways to tease him. He was thankful for their playful banter, though. Every time she smiled or laughed, it made his heart swell in his chest to know that she was happy.

"No, I've actually never had sushi before. I don't really see the appeal in eating raw fish. Besides, nothing can be quite as good as pears. They are most definitely the best fruit ever grown on Earth," John announced, suddenly stopping when he noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye.

As if in slow motion, John saw that an intense fight between a newly broken-up couple had just begun to escalate from loud to out-of-hand and the screaming woman was now throwing items out of the tall window so that they crashed against the ground. However, that wasn't what attracted his attention at the moment. A young mother, distracted by her cell phone, was pushing her baby in a pram right under the fight, not noticing that the screaming woman was currently shoving a heavy, old-fashioned television set out of the window towards the ground. In a few seconds, the pram would be right below where the television would land.

John felt a strange force take control of his body as he bent down and picked up a rock, flung it at a pipe where it bounced off and knocked over a mannequin that sat in front of a little shop. Thankfully, the mannequin blocked the mother's path, preventing her from pushing her child where the heavy television was on its way to smash against the ground mere seconds later.

"Whoa…what brought that heroic act on out of the blue?" Rose gasped, knowing that the man who had done such a remarkable task was most definitely the Doctor instead of John Smith. Still, even for the Doctor it was quite impressive. Normally he was useless without his sonic screwdriver, but she supposed he would do anything to keep a baby from harm.

"Oh, are you saying I am not _always_ that impressive? How rather offensive to my pride, my wife saying I am not her knight in shining armor?" John joked, changing the topic. He wanted to ignore the strange sensation he had felt whilst saving the baby. Putting his arm around his wife, John lapsed into silence as they walked into the restaurant and were led to the table where Emma and Paul waited for them. Once seated, the swell of conversation washed over him, letting him get some distance from what had just happened.

Listening with half an ear, John smiled when Rose, after spending a few moments chatting with Paul, sent Emma a wink that clearly meant that she fully approved of her hopefully new boyfriend. Rose thought that Paul was perfectly friendly and rather attractive with his curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Paul asked John as he himself pretended to yawn and efficiently, but quite obviously, placed his arm around Emma's shoulders, making the redhead blush almost as red as her hair.

"Well, we have known each other for three years, but it took me quite a while to get up the courage to ask her out. I never quite imagined the possibility that _Rose Tyler_ would actually be seen out with _me_ of all people. Thankfully, I did ask and we got married a little more than a year ago. However, we just moved here less than a month ago," John explained as Rose sat, realizing that she should probably get the rest of the fake, though she wished it was really the truth, story out of John in case she ever needed to know it.

"What was our first date, John?" Rose asked, pretending that she was just teasing him to test his knowledge of their relationship, but was actually curious as to what he would say.

John just smirked, but didn't respond, raising an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Come on, we all want to know! You forgot, didn't you?" Emma joked, wondering if this counted as her and Paul's first date.

"We went to the park…you didn't know it was a date until halfway through it though. It was quite romantic, if I say so myself. There was this festival complete with fireworks. It looked like the sky was exploding there were so many lights," John explained, his face lighting up in a brilliant smile as he thought back to the memory. "Oh, and Rose will never let me live it down that we had chips later, but I stupidly didn't have any money on me so _she_ had to pay on our first date."

At his words, Rose grew silent, wondering what other memories of John Smith were similar to the Doctor's. After the Doctor's and Rose's first 'date' she had wanted chips and even had to buy them with her own money. The fireworks sounded oddly reminiscent of watching the Earth explode billions of years into the future.

Paul, noticing that Rose seemed to be thinking intently about something, spoke up again. "Are you two excited for Christmas yet? It sure is coming up quick this year!"

"Christmas? What? Already?" Rose squeaked, realizing that Christmas was only two weeks away and she hadn't started shopping or decorating at all yet.

"Yeah…I have quite a big surprise for you, Rose," John whispered into her ear as Rose began to plan in her head, knowing that she was going to make sure she and John Smith would have the best Christmas ever. Hopefully a calm one _without_ aliens trying to destroy the Earth.

**SO! Christmas is obviously the next chapter. Any Christmas ideas? I want it to be utterly adorable as well! So, thank you for reading this.**

**ALSO: Obviously, I cannot include everything in this story so after this is done I am going to make a new series of one-shots. It can be ANYTHING at all. Before this story, during this story, after this story. It is up to my readers so please leave a suggestion if you would like to see one of your ideas!**

**I love you all and will give you cookies if you review. (I promise, in some way you will get cookies!) **

**Gabrielle**


	6. Christmas Time

**Updating again this week just as promised :) **

**I wish it was Christmas right now...but we will have to wait more than six months until then again! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter with Christmas anyway :) Don't forget to review with any suggestions or comments...please? I love reviews and they are dying off a bit so please keep it up and review! I appreciate all of my readers, so thank you for reading this to begin with! A thank you to G.K. Masterson for editing this lovely chapter. **

**ENJOY :)**

Christmas Time

Soon after Rose realized that Christmas was quickly approaching, she went on a rampage trying to make everything absolutely perfect for this Christmas, the only one she would ever have with John. However, as the days until the holiday quickly flew by, she couldn't help but feel as if she were failing totally. Thankfully, she had managed to decorate the flat to her tastes – she and John had picked out a beautiful tree and spent hours stringing lights and hanging ornaments on it, it had been practically perfect. On their front door hung a homemade wreath that had taken John several hours to make. Rose had even found time to pick up some fantastic presents for her mother and her friends but where John was concerned, she still had no idea what she should buy him. She was strolling through yet another shop in search of the perfect Christmas present for John, hoping she could embody how important he was to her through that one day. In all too short a time, Rose would be forced to open the fob watch and let the Doctor reclaim his body, his identity, and his life. She felt frustrated and discouraged as she scoured the shop, seeing nothing at all to buy him yet again. John had hinted that he had a big surprise for her multiple times and she wanted to give him one that he would always remember, she knew she would never forget her time with him. Perhaps he would think of it even when he was gone and remained only in the depths of the Doctor's subconscious.

"May I help you?" one of the many shop workers politely asked as he walked up to Rose. Ever since she had stepped into the doors, she had wandered around and appeared rather lost.

"What do rich people buy each other for Christmas?" Rose blurted out before she realized how rude that sounded and corrected herself. "I mean…that sounded bad, but I am serious, do you have any ideas?"

The man, smiling confidently in such a way that made it easy to see that he never gave up an opportunity and nodded at Rose's fumbling question. "Well then, if anyone can help, it definitely would be me. My name is Jeremy, as you can see from my nametag. I'll try my best to help you find something here, but if that doesn't work out I would be more than happy to go out another day to another shop to look for something else with you."

"Thank you so much! I'm Rose. Rose Tyler Smith, by the way," Rose replied with excitement obvious in her voice. It was simply wonderful that someone had actually given her the time of day whilst shopping at such a nice store. The majority of the workers simply assumed that she wouldn't buy anything when they heard her Cockney accent. However, Rose was quite oblivious to the real reason that Jeremy was helping her.

"Well, our best selection is over here," Jeremy began as he walked over to the other side of the story. However, right after he said the words Rose's phone began to ring and she answered it, a bit embarrassed at the shrill sound of its ring in the middle of such a posh shop.

After talking on the phone for a few moments as Jeremy rocked back and forth on his feet, trying to hear what she was talking about, Rose turned back to him. "I'm sorry, I have to go right now."

"Here, give me your address so I can send you suggestions," Jeremy suggested, grinning when Rose quickly wrote it down on a slip of paper before leaving the shop.

…

"These are rubbish too!" Rose shrieked out in aggravation, pulling yet _another_ ruined pan of cookies out of the oven and slamming them down onto the counter.

John, walking into the room fresh from his shower, watched in utter amazement as Rose immediately got out the ingredients once more to try to make another countless batch of cookies. If this new batch was anything like her other rounds, it would very probable they would end up in failure and cause her to be even more frustrated. "Darling, you are going to use up every bit of food we have in the house if you keep going at this rate."

Rose just rolled her eyes at him, smacking his hand away when he tried to peel a burnt crisp of a peanut butter cookie off of the pan. "Stop it, those are just horrific! And I have to make one successful batch of cookies for Christmas! We only have one week left and I don't think I can make them by then…"

"You know I don't care about that, love. Anyway, why are you being so worked up about Christmas this year anyway?" he wondered aloud. Rose always enjoyed the holidays but Christmas was hardly her favorite.

"Because! Why not? Why can't we make good memories around this holiday?" Rose said, angrily turning towards John and waving her batter covered spoon at him.

"We can buy cookies, any kind you want," John joked as he quickly stole the bowl out of her arms. "Then we can pretend you made them and everyone can rave about how amazing they are. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"No, you suck at plans," Rose huffed back, yanking the bowl back from John and continuing to attempt to make the cookies.

"You want to play it that way, do you now?" John retorted, devilishly plunging him hand into the batter and licked it slowly from his fingers.

Rose, deciding there was only one way this could end now, effectively shoved John back against the kitchen counter and swiped her fingers over his sugar and battered covered lips, proclaiming that he had been a very bad boy indeed.

"And you aren't a bad girl?" John teased back, snaking his hand over back to the bowl as he grabbed the spoon and flicked it at Rose.

"Oi! It's all over my shirt now!" Rose sighed, looking down at the ruined shirt in annoyance.

"Well then, I guess you have to take it off," John whispered, going right to the task he had mentioned, rather pleased that Rose did not demand that she _had_ to make more cookies, but instead let him distract her with more entertaining matters.

Before they could do much more than have a good snog, the doorbell suddenly rang. As much as both John and Rose wanted to ignore the dinging noise, the person at the door was very persistent and the doorbell was pressed countless times.

With a groan of annoyance, Rose reluctantly pulled her shirt back on and straightened her clothing as much as possible before she hurried out of the kitchen to let the person in. She assumed it was her mother to come help make cookies with her as she had mentioned her failed attempts earlier on that day when she'd called her mum for baking advice. However, much to Rose's surprise a person she lease expected to see ever again stood at the door.

"Rose Tyler! I just knew it would be you! Jeremy, that guy from the shop told me about you. The way he described you, I just knew it had to be you. Still, it's fantastic to finally see you again! I didn't think I ever would again after Satellite Five," Captain Jack happily exclaimed, sweeping Rose up into a huge hug.

"Jack! What the hell, I thought you were dead! How did you ever get here?" Rose demanding, pulling out of the hug and studying Jack up and down to make sure he was actually here. If she wasn't so shocked to see him she would have commented on the Santa Claus hat that was perched on his head.

"Nah, the world needs my sexiness too much for me to die, Rosie. I'll explain later if you really want me too," Jack joked as he sent a huge wink at Rose, taking off the Christmas hat and stuffing it into his back pocket. "I used the vortex manipulator to travel back through time a bit. Speaking of which, where is the Doctor? And why are you supposedly living at rather upscale apartment? Wait a minute," he muttered, finally noticing Rose's disheveled appearance. "I came by just when you were in the middle of a certain something, didn't I?" Jack chuckled with a gleam in his eye. "I must say that I didn't really expect the big-eared fellow would _ever_ actually tell you how he felt even though it was quite obvious to everyone else. Obviously he has done a lot more than just talk. Looks like really _wasn't_ lying when he said he knew how to _dance_."

Before Rose had a chance to respond besides just blushing, John walked into the foyer. Thankfully he had reassembled his clothes back to their usual look. Rose was more than a little miffed to see that he was looking much more put together than her even though he was still carrying the bowl of dough around with him and slowly eating his way through the batter. Seeing Rose talking to an attractive and flirty man, John smirked and went over to Rose and wrapped his arm around her waist in a possessive manner. He wanted to ensure that this man knew that Rose was spoken for.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked the strange man brown hair that stood on end. "Who are you and what are you doing with Rose? What happened to the Doctor?"

"I'm John Smith, her _husband_," John responded, not noticing how tense Rose suddenly was. "And the Doctor? Doctor who?" he added, baffled and knowing that this man _could not_ be referring to his nightly dreams. He'd only shared them with his wife and she would never reveal his secrets like that to anyone.

"Jack, please shut up this instant, or else I will make sure you can never speak again," Rose warned, shooting a dagger-filled glare at Jack as he looked back and forth between John and Rose.

"No Rose, I will not shut up! What are you now? What kind of fake name is John Smith anyway? That is obviously a false name. What have you been doing to Rose Tyler? She wouldn't willingly leave the Doctor and you sure as hell aren't him."

Rose, knowing there was no good way out of this, decided to go with her gut instinct and suggested that John leave the room so that she could talk to Jack in private in an attempt to calm him down. She subtly hinted that the American captain could very well be suffering from some kind of horrific head injury. After a few moments of tense hesitation, John kissed Rose's forehead before he slunk out of the room. He wished he could order the man out of his home right now but this dark-haired and blue-eyed American was someone Rose obviously knew quite well. There was something that bothered him about this Jack but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Explain right now, Rose Marion Tyler," Jack demanded, turning to look at Rose in shock and anger at what he had just seen.

"The Doctor regenerated. He looks like John. I mean, John _is_ him, or used to be I guess. We are hiding from these aliens, the Family of Blood, and the Doctor had to turn himself human for three months. So basically, he is John Smith right now. John has no idea who you are or anything about his life as the Doctor. It could be very dangerous to say anything while he's like this, so you better not tell him one thing."

"Uhh…so I assume you weren't married to him _before_?" Jack asked with a wicked grin as he glanced around the fancy room, not sure what else to ask.

"Of course not," Rose sighed as she heard John call her from the other room. She automatically could tell from his tone of voice that he was not happy with the interruption in their recent bout of intimacy and that he would not take it well if she suggested going out to eat with Jack or inviting the American in for supper. Not that she really wanted to miss the chance to make love with her husband. God knew that Rose had little enough time with him as it was.

"I'm getting the feeling I should go now, am I correct?" Jack asked, relieved when Rose quickly nodded yes and assured him in a rushed undertone that she would meet with him sometime soon and give him the entire truth.

…

The days passed both too quickly and too slowly. Rose woke up on Christmas morning, surprised to see that John was not in the bed next to her. Normally, he woke her up with a kiss that, more often than not, led to a quick but intense round of lovemaking. Getting up with a groan and leaving the bedroom to find John, Rose was surprised by the smell of something burning and quickly made her way to the kitchen instead.

"John! You are going to burn the house down!" Rose shouted as she ran over to the stove and turned it off, hissing in annoyance at the now completely blackened attempt to make pancakes and that fact that John was nowhere to be seen.

This was one of those times when Rose realized how alike John and the Doctor actually were. She assumed John had gotten distracted doing something else and forgot he had even been attempting to make pancakes for breakfast. With a smirk, Rose went where she was almost positive John would be right now. In the mornings if he wasn't in bed with her, he could usually be found in the study reading. He escaped to his books in much the way the Doctor always tinkered with the TARDIS in the console room.

"John, if you are going to attempt to make breakfast you should at least remember it and not leave it to burn and ruin the pans. Seriously, are you five years old now?" Rose said as she walked into the study and saw John leaning back at his desk, his face buried behind a large book.

When he comprehended what Rose had just said, John clumsily jumped out of his chair and rushed past his wife towards the kitchen. Rose couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his sudden exit, trailing behind him to the kitchen as she watched him curse as he tried to scrape off the burnt pancake remnants off of the pan.

"Happy Christmas to you, too," Rose called out as she came up and hugged him from behind him, wrapping her arms around his familiar waist and pressing her face against his back. She breathed in his scent. It was something that he always shared with the Doctor – the smell of honey and adventure.

"Sorry about the pancakes, love," he sincerely apologized. "I suppose we will have to make do with the chocolate chip cookies you finally managed to make," John joked, pulling Rose into his arms for a quick kiss.

"Breakfast can wait a while longer," she grinned. "As a matter of fact, I demand you to give me your present now! You said it was fantastic before and there's no time like the present to surprise me with a present!" Rose exclaimed in amusement as she skipped into the room where the large tree was set up, picking up her present for John and pushing it into his arms.

John shook the present like a child, but then his face grew serious. "No, you first this year!" John laughed, presenting her with two rather large boxes. "I was going to get you roses too, but I decided I could never find a rose more beautiful than you."

Rose couldn't help but giggle. "Oi, that line is so overused with my name. But I appreciate the sentiment, sweetie," At that, Rose turned to the larger box, ripping the paper open like a little kid. However, when she opened the box, there seemed to be nothing inside. As if sensing her confusion, John reached in through the mounds of tissue paper and handed her a small box with a grin on his face. Glancing up at him in amusement that he had used such a big box for something so small, Rose gently opened the lid.

"Well, I know how much you liked the journal I wrote my dreams in, so I made you that," John explained, pulling out the beautiful necklace that was a perfect miniaturized version of the TARDIS and gently clasping it around her neck. "I looked everywhere for one that looked like the police box, but I couldn't find it. So I met with this sweet old lady that made jewelry. She was so kind that she taught me how to make the jewelry out of gold. Practically every day I've gone over to her house and worked on it with her. I just finished it last week and, if I do say so myself, I think I did a fairly good job. I mean, you always wear that old key thing around your neck and I think this would be lovely for you to wear as well."

"Oh, it's wonderful," Rose exclaimed, kissing John as she thought of how much intricate details and work had gone into that necklace. She knew that, no matter what happened, she would treasure this gift forever. "I don't know how the other one will beat it," Rose murmured half to herself as she opened the next present, loving what she unwrapped just as much. John had sketched a beautiful portrait of her that made her look so much prettier than she actually was. Rose closed her eyes for a moment, thinking how the Doctor was only capable of drawing a stick person, unlike John. Thinking of the Doctor, her eyes flitted over to the closet where she had hidden a present she had bought for the Doctor, wondering when she would have a chance to give it to him.

"I think it's my turn now!" John squealed, pretending like he was a little kid as he sat on the floor and slowly unwrapped her present. "Oh, what is this?"

"You can write your dreams in it. Isn't it perfect?" Rose asked. John smiled as he looked down at the journal, it was blue and looked like the TARDIS door, just waiting to be filled with his writing. In addition to that, Rose had bought him an expensive watch, explaining that he shouldn't use that old fob watch anymore. Truthfully, she knew she would feel safer when she was in the possession of the precious watch and since it was a gift from her he was sure to use it now. "Wait, I have one other thing."

John sat confused as Rose got up and got a stocking out from the closet and handed it to him. Opening it, he laughed out loud as multiple pears rolled out onto his lap. The entire stocking was full of pears! "Rose, you are the most amusing woman I've ever met!"

"What can I say?" Rose laughed, unable to say that he was the most amazing man ever after she met the Doctor. "I'm just that special!" Rose scrunched up her nose, perfectly content sitting with her husband in their large living room.

…

"Rose, sweetheart, you two finally showed up! About time I would say, I thought you weren't going to visit your old Mum for a while," Jackie announced, pulling Rose in for a tight hug before she turned to John. Grabbing him, she hugged him tight and kissed his cheek, amused that John acted the exact same way that the Doctor did during these situations with her.

Rose just laughed, excitedly explaining what John had gotten her for Christmas, amused by Jackie's incredulous expression.

"Oi, stop looking at me like that," John exclaimed, playfully smacking Rose on the back of the head as he went into the kitchen to get some tea.

"Rose, I sure will miss John when the Doctor comes back," Jackie muttered to Rose the moment John left the room, not hiding her feelings that she liked John so much more than the Doctor, something that Rose was not too fond of.

Rose shot Jackie a sharp look of annoyance before she responded. "Don't say that like having the Doctor back will be a bad thing. I mean, obviously we will all terribly miss John – me more than anyone - but we will get _the Doctor_ back so it's not all bad. It'll take time, but everything will be okay again eventually."

"Keep saying that to yourself, sweetheart," Jackie whispered, knowing that her words were truer than Rose's at the moment. With a mother's intuition, she could tell that Rose was actually torn about letting John go and the Doctor return. Jackie knew that Rose loved both men equally but if she could convince her daughter to stay with John, then perhaps Jackie wouldn't have to worry about Rose dying in some far off place and time. Perhaps she'd be able to have grandchildren who wouldn't be running off with their mad father in a blue box. For now, however, Jackie knew she needed to keep quiet. Rose would do the right thing in the end. Just like her father would have.

After that encounter, Christmas progressed as it usually did at the Tyler household, something that Rose was very grateful for as it made everything seem more real. She needed something to make her remember this was reality, even if it was just an illusion.

Throughout the day, Rose's mind wandered back to the Christmas last year when the Doctor had just regenerated. She remembered watching her big-eared, leather-clad rough Northerner explode in a shower of golden light, transforming into the slim, foxy brown-haired and brown-eyed Doctor she loved now and it made her him more. Although his physical body was here, the Doctor was locked in a watch and she was here with a different man. That man, the man she was most definitely in love with as well, was so amazing in her life. She knew it couldn't last forever, something was going to break the happy spell she was under. She could almost feel it undergirding the entire Christmas day. Pushing those thoughts aside, Rose decided to have the best Christmas day she could with John, committing the day to memory, knowing she could never forget any moment she had with John

**Did you like their Christmas? Hope the presents were okay! :)**

**SO! New Years is next. I can't leave out an important holiday. I hope you liked Jack coming back...he will be in a few more chapters! If you have any suggestions at ALL, please review or PM me. I love any comments.**

**ALSO: Obviously, I cannot include everything in this story so after this is done I am going to make a new series of one-shots. It can be ANYTHING at all. Before this story, during this story, after this story. It is up to my readers so please leave a suggestion if you would like to see one of your ideas!**

**For real, you readers are in charge of what I write my one-shots about...the power is in your hands ;)**

**I love you all and will give you lots of love if you review. **

**Gabrielle**


	7. The Big Questions

**Wow...I have so many reviews right now! Thank you so much everyone! As always a bit thank you to G.K. Masterson as well.**

**Anyhow, please do enjoy this new chapter! It'll probably be a bit before I update again, but don't give up on me yet! his is my FAVORITE chapter so I really hope that you do as well. So shoot me a review to tell me what you think about it...I am hoping for an awesome reaction to this chapter! So many exciting components...and characters.**

**So, remember, review! I love you all, but my heart expands like the Grinch when I get more reviews :)**

The Big Questions

"Sorry I'm late," Rose said as she met up with Emma at the redhead's apartment in a rougher part of the city. It made Rose feel a bit homesick for her mum's small flat and the neighborhood she's been raised in. "I had to close tonight."

"Oh, no problem there at all, Rosie!" Emma squealed. Instead of letting her inside, she asked Rose if she would mind taking a bit of a walk around. Emma was loving the wintry air and wanted to stroll down to the nearest park so they could make footprints through the freshly fallen snow.

Rose tugged her coat more snugly around her body, and gave a moment's silent gratitude that John had pulled the hat down over her ears before she went to work today. Then Rose followed after Emma, calling out to her that she was skipping ahead too much. "Oi, slow down for the old lady! What's got you so excited right now anyway?" Rose rubbed her clammy forehead a bit – she had been feeling dizzy off and on for the past few days and still wasn't sure why.

"Nothing in particular! Everything has just been going so wonderfully with Paul! I know that we haven't been seeing each other very long, but this is honestly the best relationship I've _ever_ been in!" Emma said excitedly. She suddenly stopped and ran over to a snow-covered tree and shook its branches so that she was surrounded by a cascade of the pure white snow.

Rose laughed in surprise, loving how full of pep and vigor Emma always was. She was very glad they had become good friends outside of work. Rose was happy to have someone besides John to spend time with. Another bonus was that it made everything seem a bit more real for her. However, before she could join Emma by the tree, someone bumped into her, causing her to lose her footing and almost fall to the ground.

"Oh, excuse me," Rose whispered in surprise, glancing over to look to see who had bumped her was and was shocked when she recognized the woman. Standing in front of her was Elizabeth Baxter, the very same woman who had thrown herself at John while she was his student. John assured Rose that not long after the incident, Elizabeth had been forced to drop his class and he practically disappeared as he hadn't even seen her around the campus since then.

Elizabeth gave Rose such a dark glare that it sent shivers up Rose's spine, sensing the cold hatred as it practically seeped into her very bones. Elizabeth turned on her heels and stormed off in the other direction. It was obvious that she had recognized who Rose was by her actions. Shrugging her shoulders and deciding that Elizabeth was not worth worrying over, Rose ran over to Emma, surprised when she couldn't find her friend by the tree where she had seen her last. Multiple scenarios of a terrible alien abduction rushed through her head as she tried to form a plan without the Doctor. Although she didn't have his brains or sonic, she had learned a lot and had a bit of confidence that she could save her friend.

"I GOT YOU!" Emma shouted, running out from behind a bush and throwing a huge snowball right at Rose's face, practically soaking her. Rose, although she was wet now, was immensely relieved that Emma had just been playing a trick on her. She would take a cold snowball to the face over aliens plotting to take over the world any day.

"Just you wait! Rose Tyler Smith doesn't give up that easily!" Rose responded with a playful glint in her hazel eyes, leaning down to make her own snowball. It went on like that for what felt like hours, just playing like a kid with Emma and she loved every moment of it. It was carefree and it was wonderful. Finally collapsing with giggles onto the snowy ground, neither of them caring how silly they looked, Rose glanced up at the starry sky, feeling a sudden emptiness that she was no longer up there traveling the stars with the Doctor.

Breaking her out of her thoughts was the sharp jangle of Emma's phone. Emma automatically answered her phone, jumping enthusiastically to her feet. The love-struck look on her face made it quite obvious that it was Paul on the other end as she ambled away from Rose to talk to her boyfriend.

Rose remained lying down, staring up at the stars. She thought she was dreaming when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Surprised and in no little bit of awe, Rose sat up, staring up at the tree where a man was perched up on the top branches.

"What are you doing up there?" Rose called out, straining to reach for the lower branches as she wondered how the man had possibly accomplished such a feat as she tried to get a good look at him. "Do you need help getting down?"

"Nah, I've got it!" the stranger called out, surprising Rose as he began to climb down the tree, nimble as a young boy and easily landing on his feet as he turned to face her.

"Hello, I'm Rose," Rose began to say, extending her hand out to the man and slightly cocking her head as she observed him. It was odd. She felt as if she should know him, even though she had never seen this face before she felt connected to him. He had kind eyes and a rather wide nose, a pointy chin and a high forehead. His eyebrows were so light that it took her a moment to notice them. Atop of that strange head was a mop of light brown floppy hair. But the oddest thing about the man was his clothes. He had on a tweed jacket that looked like something her grandfather would have worn, slightly short dressy pants, and a bowtie. From his open jacket Rose was sure she could see a bit of suspenders peeking out as well.

The man's face spread into a huge smile, but his eyes looked terribly sad as well. The combination of his youthful appearance and ancient eyes struck something deep within her. She almost had to restrain herself from hugging this stranger, she just felt such a need to reassure him that she was here and everything would be alright. But she couldn't do that, she didn't know him and she certainly knew that there were times when nothing was right. "You were looking at the stars…" he whispered, staring at her the same way a man in a desert would gaze upon a watery oasis after days of wandering.

"Yeah, I have always been fascinated with them. You know, if I could, I would spend my whole life traveling among them," Rose explained, surprised by what she was telling this odd man who was studying her so intensely it nearly frightened her.

"And you will. If anyone will, I think it'll be you," the man said, turning to hide his face from her in such a way that Rose wondered if he was crying. "I think you would be fantastic. Don't give up on yourself. No matter _what_ happens - no matter how much you think it is the end…you will _never_ be truly alone. Someday, after you have finished crying and cursing everyone who has ever lived, you will look back and understand just _how_ loved you were."

Rose didn't know what to think of this man. He was saying such odd things to her; things she almost thought she should understand, as if they had already happened to her. Before she could say anything else, before she could question him further or get a good look into his strangely familiar eyes, the man turned and ran away from her towards a dark alley. She noticed him pause, turning around for a moment to gaze at her before he was dashed in the shadows. Rose could have sworn her life that she had seen a tear trailing its way down his face.

"Who was _he_?" Emma asked as she came up behind Rose. She had rung off with Paul just in time to see a strange man leap out of the tree and speak with Rose.

"Just some bloke," Rose whispered, unsure of why she felt like she was about to cry. But she knew why, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. Only minutes after the strange man had left, she had heard a sound, a noise she would know anywhere. And that thought alone terrified her because now she _knew _for sure_._ She _knew_ how her story would end and her heart was already tearing into two. The Doctor would never be able to accept her again. He would return, John would vanish, and Rose would be left alone.

Plastering a fake smile on her face to mask her sudden revelation, Rose turned towards Emma, throwing herself into the rest of their night of fun. Despite her efforts, Rose kept on hearing the echo of the man's voice in her mind. _Doctor, _she thought, wishing he could hear her thoughts. _Forgive me for loving you…_

…

"Jack? Are you honestly calling me right now?" Rose demanded as she sleepily answered her phone. It was very early in the morning – the sun hadn't even risen yet. "You do know that tomorrow is New Years, don't you? I probably won't sleep tonight so I wanted to sleep in today."

"Stop your complaining, Rosie," Jack responded impatiently. "You promised me answers and I'm tired of waiting," he quickly informed Rose where to meet him, giving her fifteen minutes' time. Before she hung up he hissed that if she didn't get up this instant to get ready and head down there to meet him he would come looking for her on his own.

Rose sighed in annoyance. She always imagined that Jack was the type to sleep in late. God knows what he was doing at night anyway. She had known in the first few minutes she had met him that he could practically pick up anyone or anything if given a few minutes. Why he was an early riser – considering just how frequently he must entertain overnight guests – was well beyond her.

"Where are you going at five in the morning?" John mumbled sleepily when he saw Rose getting out of the shower and dressing so that she could go to meet Jack. He reached out in a pathetic attempt to grab her, muttering a barely coherent sentence. "Rose don't leave me now, I have nightmares when you aren't next to me," Rose paused for a moment, surprised at his words. She knew that at times his memories from the Doctor were rather terrifying, but she had no idea that her being there with him had such an effect on him. However, she pushed the thought away from her mind to ponder at a later time and continued to get ready despite John's protests. John was more than a bit surprised considering how much Rose really did enjoy sleeping in. Generally, it took all of his skill in bed to coax her out of it in the morning. Not that he minded in the slightest. Waking her up with a kiss – or more – was one of his favorite things about being married to Rose Tyler Smith.

"Just meeting an old friend. I will be home before you miss me, yeah?" Rose explained, giving John a quick kiss before she left. She wondered how Jack would take everything she needed to tell him. Rose sighed aloud as she walked down the empty street. Jack was not going to handle this well – especially when he figured out that Rose was of two minds about whether to open the fob watch or not.

Walking into the café, Rose wasn't surprised that Jack was already sitting there waiting for her. Americans were still the most impatient and impetuous people on the planet. They had to have everything their way and right away. Still, she smiled, his familiar long coat bringing back happy memories as she skipped over to her old friend and pulled him in for a hug. Rose had really missed him and it was still odd to see him alive.

"Blondie, sit and speak to me _now_. You have a _lot_ of explaining to do. Bu before you begin, I have the most important question to ask you first," Jack grinned cheekily, smirking at Rose as she nodded him on to continue, rolling her eyes at the wink that he sent her way. "How is the Doctor in bed?"

At his pointed question, Rose almost choked on the tea she was drinking, glaring at him in annoyance as she wiped off her chin and grimaced at the stain on her shirt. "None of your business," she growled, hardly believing Jack had the audacity to ask such a thing. "Plus John isn't exactly the Doctor so I technically have never been in bed with the Doctor."

"Sure you have," Jack laughed, considering himself the ultimate authority on the subject. "Same body so it counts just the same. I mean, he's got the same tools if you know what I mean. John may just use them differently than the Doctor would, that's the only difference really. So, come on, Rosie, give me something to work with!" Jack begged, the amused look on his face making Rose smile as well before she dissolved into giggles despite her initial annoyance.

"The answer is still no, Jack. That is between him and me. All I can say is that I'm pretty sure you will never find out, so give up the fantasy," Rose smirked, happy to see Jack's depressed expression before changing the topic to the real reason they were here. "So, now that you have stopped being immature, what do you want to ask me about all of this?"

"Well, first of all, why did the Doctor have to turn himself human?"

Rose sighed, prepared to tell Jack everything that she had on her chest. "Well, it was a normal day when we were suddenly attacked by these aliens, the Family of Blood the Doctor called them. We both got into the TARDIS safe and all that, but then they were tracking the TARDIS. They were going to catch us no matter what we did because they could sense the Doctor's Time Lord essence. So, he had to hide out so they couldn't sense him anymore. He used this thing that rewrote all of his cells to be human and contained his true self and all his memories in a fob watch that I am supposed to open when the time is right. You see, the Family only lives three months, which is why they want the Doctor. Absorbing him would allow them to become immortal. Once he turned into a human, the TARDIS transplanted another life into his head…and I was his _wife_," she sighed.

"Wow, Rosie…at least you both got out of their safe. But why did the Doctor make you his wife? That really doesn't seem like him at all," Jack whispered, thinking of all the information he was receiving from Rose. He felt the need to question her further – he wanted her to open that damned watch and bring the Doctor that he had been searching for so long so that he could interrogate the Time Lord. That information could be vital for the continued expansion of Torchwood.

"He didn't choose his backstory! It was a surprise to me, as well. I mean, though, it's not like I'm going to complain about it because I simply adore John," she blushed.

"Wait a minute. What is that I see in your face?" Jack asked, knowing exactly what he saw, but needing Rose to confirm it. "You aren't acting are you? You _are_ in love with John?"

Rose was silent as she fiddled with the salt shaker, finally speaking up again. "Of course, how could I not be? John is a good man and he loves me. It was kind of inevitable that I would fall in love with him, too," she whispered wistfully, hoping that Jack would understand just how torn she was between the human who thought her his wife and the Doctor who she was sure would leave her after this…even if John had hinted more than once that the Doctor loved her.

"But you _are_ going to open the watch, right? I mean, you aren't going to trap the Doctor in there forever?" Jack gasped, looking into Rose's eyes and was shocked with what he saw. "You want to, don't you?"

"Jack, don't turn this around on me now," Rose muttered, her hazel eyes flashing as she looked up at Captain Jack Harkness. "I have a _life_ with John, a life that I love…a life I could _never_ dream of having with the Doctor."

"You can't do that to him, Rose! You can't trap the Doctor in a watch! He will know you did it when you open the watch and that will kill him. Don't give up on him Rose! I know you love the Doctor, you were in love with him when I first met you! Don't give all of that up for a man who isn't even real!" Jack exclaimed, reaching out to grab Rose's hand as she yanked it away.

Rose suddenly stood up, glaring down at Jack. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that John isn't real! He _is_ real! He is a part of my life and I can't just forget him! I have feelings besides just wanting to shag everything that moves, unlike you!"

"Don't act like this now, Rose! I know you better than this!"

"No, stay away from me and my husband! If I ever see you anywhere near him or if you even try to contact me I will make sure you can't return so just _shut up_," Rose yelled, quickly running out of the café and slamming the door behind her. She left Jack sitting alone in his chair, wondering how he was going to fix this now.

…

Very early the next morning, Rose and John stumbled into their flat, both slightly tipsy from the New Year's party they had just attended. Rose knew that it wasn't possible for the Doctor to get drunk but John often imbibed a bit more than he should. Not that she could say that she minded – he lost all sense of propriety when he was even a tad tipsy and became much more inventive. Not that he was unoriginal to say when sober – just a little more adventuresome in bed when he'd had a few too many.

"Guess what, Rose?" John said loudly, picking her up and setting her down onto a decorative table that they never really used.

"What, my lovely husband?" Rose asked, enjoying the feeling of saying the word _husband_ as she spoke, especially when the man in front of her was John Smith. Her heart skipped a few beats when he pressed his body against hers, snaking his arms down her back and tugging her shirt out of her short skirt.

"We made it through yet another year! Remember our first New Year? We had only been dating about a month and we were having a fight?" John began to say, continuing down memory lane at Rose's amused expression. "You told me you would only give _me_ a second chance because I usually wasn't such a prick as most guys. But, being the complicated woman that you are, Rose, of course, you told me that the only way I could get you back was if I sang a song for you…and you got to choose it."

Rose snorted with laughter and pressed her head against his shoulder, feeling as if she was sure she instinctively knew what song it was. "The Proclaimers…500 Miles."

"Good, you remembered! I would be upset if you didn't. Weeeeeell, of _course_ I marched right up there and gave the best performance of my life," John whispered, remembering the exact details of the night with Rose, most of his life seemed like straight facts, but every memory of Rose seemed so real to him as if it was happening right now. "The next morning you swore you just pitied me because I embarrassed myself so much…but I know you were just joking."

"We've had good times, you and I," Rose mumbled, willing herself not to cry as she wished she actually had those memories with John Smith. However, she did have all of her memories of traveling with the Doctor and she wouldn't give that up for anything.

"And more to come…so much more Rose…actually, I have something to ask you," John sighed, suddenly acting very nervous now. Rose thought was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. His hands were wandering up and down her back and she knew it wouldn't be much longer before he lost what little resistance he had and carried her back to their bed. He seemed to love making love with her almost as much as she enjoyed being with him.

Taking advantage of his brief hesitation, Rose leaned in and captured his lips with hers, smiling as his hesitation quickly evaporated. "We have time later, yeah? In the meantime, we have other things to be doing…"

Losing herself in the moment, Rose pushed her conversation with Jack to the back of her mind. She wrapped her legs around John's hips as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, not thinking about the fact that in a little over a month, her time with John would be up.

…

Sighing in contentment the next morning as John took one of her feet into his hands and began to massage it while she lounged in the bath, Rose gave him her thanks by scooping up a pile of bubbles as blowing them at him so it looked like he had a white beard. He grinned at her, adoring the way she constantly teased and toyed with him. Just a glance from Rose could make his blood boil for her where even the most outrageous acts from any other woman would leave him cold.

"How mature, Rose," John laughed as he attempted to be mature and simply wiped the beard off his face, much to her disappointment.

After several minutes of silence while they both relaxed into the tub, simply enjoying each other's mere presence, John broke the silence with a sudden question. "Rose, remember what we talked about this past summer? I mean, I tried to bring it up last night, too," As he said the words his fingers continued to work at her feet. Once he felt them relax, he lightly ran his hands up and down her calves, grinning when he felt her involuntary shiver.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rose asked, assuming that whatever he was talking about was part of the story the TARDIS had given him when he became John Smith.

"You know what I mean. About starting a family now. I mean, I know you are still young and all so there isn't really a rush, but I thought you seemed pretty open to the situation back this summer and I think right now would be a perfect time to start trying, what with it being a brand new year and all. I would love it, Rose, to have a child with you."

"What?" Rose said in shock, too surprised to pretend like she had talked to him about it before. She wondered why in the hell the Doctor would be stupid enough to ever let that thought reach his human self's mind because there was no way that could even be an option. She couldn't do that to the Doctor, to either of them really.

John's face suddenly fell into a pitiful expression before he plastered an obviously fake smile on his face and responded a little _too_ enthusiastically. "Well, I mean, things have been going so well between us lately. It just seems like a sign that it is time. I have that new job now and we have this nice apartment, but it has too many empty rooms. We have everything we could ever need for a little one. I know you want kids someday Rose, so why _not_ today? Just think, in a year we could have a little baby. A little blonde-haired girl as beautiful as her mother."

Rose knew she probably looked like a fish gasping for air as she thought of how she could respond. Although Rose had never thought about children much before, especially aboard the TARDIS where the idea was just _ridiculous_, she had always assumed she would eventually have kids someday. But that someday was when she was grown up in the more distant future. "Like do you just want to talk about the possibility right now, or do you want to actually try to…make one right now?" she asked at last.

"I think we have already established that it is a possibility, sweetheart. We both love kids and are lucky enough to be in a situation like this. And we've been married more than a year now, Rose. But you keep on dodging my question," John said, the hope so evident in his voice as he imagined having a family with the love of his life, the hope that Rose scrambled for a way to answer without hurting him more than she had too.

"John, I don't know," Rose sighed, wondering how she could handle almost two more months of this. There was definitely no way this could ever work out. Especially after her conversation with Jack, she knew she couldn't do this to the Doctor. She felt so guilty and empty now. She wished she could tell him everything, but then he would hate her.

"Please, Rose, please, please, please. I want you to have my child. I want to see you growing with _our_ baby. I want to hold your hand while we raise our child together. Please, don't say no without considering it a little more, love."

"I am thinking about it, John. I won't say no to you right now, I just need some time to think. Now, just come here for now," Rose whispered, her heart breaking for the human man in front of her as he leaned forward and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. She knew her words were a lie because she couldn't think about it. She already had her answer and she couldn't change it. Even if part of her really wanted this as well.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, Rose giggled as she heard water flow over the top of the bathtub and splash on the floor when she scooted towards him as he returned the kiss with an intensity that he hoped would convey how much he wanted her to have his child. Moving her lips against his, Rose suppressed a sigh. She wanted to have his baby, but she couldn't and, perhaps, never would.

**I really hop you liked this chapter...though you may have a few questions! You can ask them, but I may not be able to answer them directly. If you have any suggestions at ALL, please review or PM me. I love any comments.**

**ALSO: Obviously, I cannot include everything in this story so after this is done I am going to make a new series of one-shots. It can be ANYTHING at all. Before this story, during this story, after this story. It is up to my readers so please leave a suggestion if you would like to see one of your ideas!**

**For real, you readers are in charge of what I write my one-shots about...the power is in your hands ;)**

**I love you all and will give you lots of love if you review. **

**Gabrielle**


	8. Today was a Fairytale

**To start out the week bright and early here is a new update! I probably won't update again until next week, but I hope this can be enough until then!**

**As usual, a thanks to my amazing proofreader G.K. Masterson! This story wouldn't be nearly as good without her!**

**Anyhow, please read and enjoy and most importantly review! I want to hear your responses, so please just review for me! I know a lot of you probably never review, but if you read it and have a comment just write it and post it, it'll only take about 5 seconds! There is my review spiel... so do it! ;)**

**Thank you for clicking on this story and read on!**

Today was a Fairy Tale

In the countless days that followed, Rose felt as if she was walking on broken glass. She couldn't help but love every single second of it with all of her being. She knew it was only going to hurt her later, but it was already too late to turn around now. John was almost everything she had ever dreamed of having in a husband and lover. And he reminded her so much of the Doctor. And yet, with each passing day, she was forced to remind herself that the Doctor would return. And the Doctor sneered at the merest mention of "domestics." She knew she would travel with him as long as she lived…but would he ever hold her during the night, his hair matted with sweat and his hearts pounding from making love with her? Would he kiss her and tell her he loved her? Would he beg her to carry his child the way John had? Rose was certain he wouldn't. Only the faint hint from John's dreams that the Doctor did love her helped carry her on when she thought of the inevitable future.

"Rose? I'm going to the pub. I'll come home later tonight, yeah?" John called to her. She could tell from his voice that he was currently tugging on his shoes, probably because he was running late as usual.

"Have fun tonight, John!" Rose responded, smiling when she heard the door slam shut behind him. It made it all so much more real, the fact that John had friends from his work at the university whom he frequently hung out with. Sure, she knew them too, but she always found it awkward to be around them because she was always stuck chatting with their wives, snooty women who were all at least ten years older than her. Thankfully, John had listened to her and didn't mind at all that she didn't accompany him anymore. She knew how most of the women looked down upon her. But the thing that really upset her was how they thought so little of her husband for marrying a woman without proper education, no less that was so much younger than he. Rose suspected they assumed that she was just a gold-digger. With a sigh, she thought of how she would give up practically everything – the enormous flat, the seemingly never-ending flow of money, and the lifestyle – just to have the Doctor call her his love when he returned. The very thought of losing John made her heart ache but she knew that, once the days on the calendar had been crossed off, she would have to let the Doctor return. Even if it broke her heart in the process. Even if he hated her for following her instructions. She would let him return and do her best to warm herself with the memories of the love she had with the plain old John Smith.

Rose just rolled her eyes to herself, thinking back to the horrible "nights out" she'd been to with the disapproving wives. Half of the other times it had been a dinner at some rich bloke's house. That in itself was acceptable, but again, their wives just rubbed her the wrong way. They pretended they were merely curious about how she had met John, but she could tell how they turned their noses up at her when they discovered she had come from a council estate.

"Oh and, Rose? I have something to say tonight and you can't say no this time!" John said, having returned to the flat for a moment because he probably forgot something important. He certainly was scatterbrained sometimes. Almost in the same way as the Doctor. Rose sometimes wondered if the Time Lord would have forgotten his head if it weren't attached to his shoulders.

"Fine," Rose called back to him, knowing that he had already left and there was no one there to hear her words. Rose hoped it wasn't the same topic that John had brought up around New Year's about trying to have a baby. Although he hadn't pestered her about it since, she knew he still wanted that with her. At the afore-mentioned dinner parties, Rose and John always just so happened to be around his coworker's young children. It seemed as if everyone was on his side about _that_ as well, even though Rose was almost confident that John had never told anyone about that part of their relationship, you could almost tell he wanted it by the way he looked at her whenever she was holding a baby. She swore she could feel everyone's eyes on her stomach when she walked in, sizing her up for any change in her body and wondering when she would announce that she was pregnant. But she couldn't complain too much because whenever she saw John interact with any of the kids, her heart simply melted all over again. She'd even been having dreams about having his child lately. He would be more than devoted to her, helping her through each and every stage of pregnancy. He'd hold her hand and mop her forehead while she was in labor for hours. And then, after the baby was born, she could almost picture how his face would glow with an unearthly light as he held his son or daughter for the first time, gazing in wonder at the new life in his arms and loving her all the more for giving it to him. And, if Rose had her choice, she would give John as many children as he had wished for. But John wasn't _real_. She would be forced to bring the Doctor back and their genetics were not compatible in that way. She could never bear the Doctor's children. Even if, deep down, she wanted to.

With a grimace, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Right now, Rose was bent over John's desk in his impressive study. She just glared down at the calendar in anger. No matter how much she wished, it refused to change to give her more days with John. Grimacing at the unbending dates, Rose noted that in exactly ten days it would be the three months' mark, the day she could safely open the watch and the Doctor would return to her.

Her Doctor. She just had to save her Doctor. But she couldn't abandon John Smith now, after everything they had been to one another. She loved him and she _needed_ him. But the world, the entire _universe_, needed the Doctor.

Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, Rose laid her head down on top of the calendar that showed how time was running out faster than she thought it ever could. Allowing the tears to leak out of her tired hazel eyes, Rose gave in to her emotions. She let herself cry once more. She quit trying to hold her emotions at bay and just let go. Once she had cried until her eyes were raw and red Rose felt her eyelids droop as she fell into a restless sleep.

…

Rose awoke to the shrill ringing of her phone and answered it, her voice foggy and thick with sleep and emotion. She was glad that it was Emma and not her mother on the other end when she heard her friend's familiar voice.

"Hey, what's up? You weren't at work today!" Rose muttered, hoping her friend wasn't sick. Rose had felt a little off the last couple of days, as if she were coming down with a stomach virus, and wondered if she had caught it from Emma.

"I know. It's Paul!" Emma whispered, her voice raw and scratchy, making it obvious that she had been crying recently and that she was terrified of something that had recently occurred.

"Oh no, did you guys break up? No way, I thought he was a nice guy, what an asshole! Do you want me to come over now?" Rose growled, pitying her young friend as she thought back to when she herself had been young and always believed every relationship she was in would be perfect.

"He's been acting a bit strangely lately. But today was something altogether different," Emma sobbed into the phone. "He…he tried to hit me. And then I freaked out and was about to start yelling back at him and he just _laughed_ and left."

Rose could feel her temper rising as she thought back to her own past. Jimmy Stone, the boy she used to think was her soul mate, had used her and abused her. She had given up everything for him, she even dropped out of school and moved in with him. But he wanted more, he always did. Through it all, she _never_ thought he would hit her. Until he did. The night she confronted him because she had discovered he was cheating on her, he finally snapped. Thankfully, she had escaped with only one black eye and a few bruises, but inside she had been broken for so long. He had made her feel worthless for so long. She thought she was healed until she met the man who could feel the Earth move. He showed her the stars, but more importantly, he made her believe she was _important_. Sure, she wasn't smart as a whip and was far from perfect, but she was fantastic. He had saved her life more than once. And she had saved his.

"Emma, do you want me to come over right now?" Rose asked once she realized she had been thinking a bit too long.

"No, no. I need to be alone right now. But can you please call work for me and say I was too sick to call?" Emma asked. As she spoke, Rose could hear her voice quivering and knew her friend was going to hang up soon.

"You don't even have to ask. I will do that right now," Rose reassured her friend, wondering if she should go to her apartment anyway. "Are you _absolutely_ certain you don't want me to come over?"

"Yes! If you come I probably won't even get up to answer the door. Please, I'll call you tomorrow, I promise," Emma whispered into the phone, about to hang up.

Knowing she only had seconds left, Rose asked her final question. "Emma, what did he do to you? Please, just tell me everything before you hang up. I need to know. I know you trust me, so please just tell me."

"He…he has been acting wonderful lately. But then, I don't know what happened. He said that he saw a meteor and wanted to go check it out one night. That was last week. Ever since then he has been acting a bit different. I thought it was because I mentioned meeting my parents, but then this happened. Out of nowhere, he just started yelling at me. He raised his hand like he was going to hit me. He didn't hit me, but he just stormed out and I haven't heard from him since," Emma explained, her voice becoming more and more frantic as she continued to talk. Before she started to cry again, Emma hung up, leaving Rose talking to no one.

Rose hesitantly put her phone down, deciding that she was going to go see Paul to give him a piece of her mind. No one treated Rose's friends like that. And to think she had thought he was a nice guy as well. What a shame. What a damned shame.

Pulling on her shoes and coat, Rose stormed out of the flat. She hardly noticed how large it was anymore. She had grown so used to this life that there were moments when she forgot that all it was supposed to be was a hide-out. Instead, Rose had changed her mind about it over the last months. This was a fairy tale to her.

Except that the time for her to wake up from this dream was swiftly approaching.

…

"Paul Samson!" Rose shouted as she pressed the button to his flat, glad that she had a good memory and could recall exactly where he lived.

"Come on up!" Paul responded cheerfully, granting her entrance up. Rose stood still for a moment, a bit confused. She had definitely expected that Paul would be completely smashed by now, but he sounded relatively sober.

Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, Rose marched up to his door, surprised that it was already open and he was smiling down at her. That scumbag even had the audacity to position his arms like he was going to give her a hug. She shuddered in revulsion as her eyes skimmed up his suddenly repulsive frame. Jimmy Stone had acted exactly the same way when she went back to their flat to gather her things after leaving him. He'd actually believed that a coy smile and a few chosen words of flattery were all it would take to make Rose forget what he had done to her and to snuggle her right back into his bed. When he'd tried to pull her in for a hug, she'd set him right with a sharp right hook. After that, he'd called her a bitch and stormed out, leaving her to gather up the rest of her thing in peace.

"Are you just going to stand there and act like that?" Rose hissed, refusing to enter his tidy apartment.

"Like what?" Paul asked. Rose, however, had noticed something was definitely _off_ about him. He didn't sound the same at all. It was like he was being possessed. His voice was so much stiffer and the way he held himself was different as well.

Rose, deciding that she had spent too much time running for her life from aliens, immediately jumped to the drastic conclusions. "You hurt Emma! She said you even tried to hit her!"

"Well, she wasn't really getting it," Paul explained, his voice softening a bit. But that wasn't what got Rose's attention. What got her was that he seemed to be leaning in towards her. He was leaning over her shoulder, practically burying his face in her hair. His sudden closeness made her bristle with a strange mix of anger and fear. Only John got that close to her and that was only when he wanted to give her a convincing reason to get even closer. If that wasn't odd enough, Paul sniffed sharply. But it was nothing like the way that the Doctor might have, but in the way a bloodhound on the trail might.

"Getting what?" Rose replied. She decided that she was at least going to give him the benefit of the doubt. For the moment anyway.

Paul sniffed her hair again. That was really beginning to creep Rose out. Then he let out a dark chuckle before speaking up again. "That I don't want her. She isn't what I need. Not anymore."

"What do you need?" Rose whispered. Her heart was racing and her palms were slick with sweat. She backed up a bit from his door, surprised that he followed her and leaned in even closer to her.

"I think you know," Paul murmured, whispering practically into her ear. Then, Paul reached up and took her head into his hands, forcing her lips against his. Rose struggled against him, but it still took several seconds before she was able to break away. She knew exactly how John must have felt when Elizabeth had all-but-jumped on him over two months ago.

Her hand flew out and slapped Paul hard against his cheek, feeling pride when she left a mark on his pale skin. "You bastard," she snarled.

"No, I need _you_," Paul said, his voice turning eerily cold as he tried to get ahold of her wrist, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed once more.

Rose was faster than Paul and pulled free of his firm grasp with a sharp tug. She ran like she hadn't in months, taking the stairs three at a time until she was outside his building. Once she was back onto the street, she began to run again to get anywhere but there. She hadn't expected _that_ at all. Her first thought was that he was possessed by an alien. However, judging from how he tried to come onto her, she supposed she was wrong about that. Getting into a taxi, Rose breathed a sigh of relief now that she was out of danger. Rose knew that when she got home she would have to call Emma and tell her to never go anywhere near Paul again. But she would never tell her that he had tried to get with her. That would just break her friend's heart. Rose also debated telling John about the incident before finally deciding not to. It wasn't that she didn't trust her husband. It was just that John was too much like the Doctor when it came to being protective over her. The Doctor would have killed any man who dared lay a hand on Rose Tyler without her permission in a second without a bit of hesitation. And the Doctor simply abhorred violence. She wouldn't force him to that extreme – not for her own foolish actions.

Before Rose knew it, she was back at home. The sun had set and the moon had risen, painting the Earth in a beautiful silvery glow. Her hands were shaking as she locked the door. Rose felt as if she could collapse then and there. However, her stomach had other ideas. With a hand over her mouth, Rose bolted to the bathroom, emptying her stomach's contents into the porcelain bowl. Her abdomen had been flipping ever since her encounter with Paul and she still felt horrible. Her hands shook and she could feel sweat beading on her forehead and upper lip as she vomited.

Breathing heavily as she rested her head against the cool toilet, Rose almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the faint sound of a key turning in the lock and then the front door opening. She tried to jump up, but before she could leave the bathroom, she saw a familiar face in front of her.

"John! You scared me! What are you doing home so soon? I wasn't expecting you home for hours, what brought…" Rose began to say, but before she had a chance to finish her question she was forced to lean over the toilet, sick to her stomach once more. John knelt down beside her, rubbing her back and holding her hair out of her face. His hands felt comfortingly cool against her skin and he whispered to her, asking her what was wrong and what he could do to help.

After she finished being sick again, Rose leaned against John's chest. Her muscles were watery and she felt as if she had just run a marathon. Rose was so thankful that John was so sweet about everything. He even continued to rub her back and to run a hand across her sweaty forehead.

"Sorry, I'm going to clean up. Can you please leave the bathroom for a minute?" Rose asked. She was relieved when John listened to her for once and left, leaving her alone to gather her wits for several minutes.

Once she felt a bit better, Rose flushed the toilet and washed off her face. She took a drink of water, grateful when it stayed down. She would also need to brush her teeth. Part of her longed to run a cool bath, but she wasn't entirely certain she would be able to get in and out of the tub on her own. Her legs wanted to deposit her on the ground. Still shaky from her encounter with Paul, Rose made her way into John's study, certain that he was in there waiting for her. Just as she had suspected, John was sitting in his chair. He practically leapt to his feet when he saw her enter. "Are you feeling better? What was wrong that made you sick? Did you eat something? Do you want me to get you any medicine?" he asked, his face and voice frantic with worry for his wife. Her normally pink cheeks were pale and she looked more than a bit haggard.

"No, no, I'm feeling fine now. Don't worry about me so much, I'm not that fragile," Rose weakly protested, motioning for John to sit down again. As soon as he settled into his chair, Rose crawled onto his lap, leaning her head against his chest and relaxing against him, relieved that he was here with her. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist. One hand began stroking her back while the other ran up and down her arm as he lightly kissed her throbbing temple. Rose sighed in contentment. After such a stressful day, it was nice to be able to know she was safe at the moment. "Why are you home so early anywhere?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Oh, no big deal. Jason, that bloke you don't like, was being rather annoying and I'd rather come home and be with my lovely wife," John said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Good thing too, it looks like you needed me here."

Rose was about to say that she was fine and he shouldn't worry about her so much, but then she thought about it and bit her tongue. With scarcely more than a week left of this life, she wanted to spend every second possible with John. That way she would have more to remember him by. She knew that she was being selfish before when she'd briefly considered keeping him as he was. She simply knew that she had to open the watch and allow the Doctor to return to the universe. Even if it did break her heart into a million pieces.

"I don't think so," Rose muttered, her tone becoming teasing as she smiled at him with her tongue between her teeth. "You are the one who needs me. What would you do without me here?"

"Precisely, I have no idea what I'd do," John teased in reply, kissing her on the top of her head as she looked once more at the calendar on the wall.

Wishing she hadn't noticed it again, Rose squinted harder at the dates, looking beyond the last few days she had left with John. There was something about today's date, something that she hadn't thought of. Because, caught up in her life with the human Doctor, Rose had forgotten how _many_ weeks had really flown by. While the days had come and gone as expected, something hadn't. She did the arithmetic in her head. Three times. No, that couldn't be the right at all. Already near tears, Rose knew she was lying to herself. The damned calendar _was_ right.

"Actually, I have to go to the bathroom again," Rose muttered as she pushed herself off of John's lap. Practically running to the bathroom, Rose locked the door behind her, staring in fascinated awe at her own reflection in the mirror. Watching herself in the reflective glass, Rose looked down, wishing it wasn't even a possibility. But it was. Very likely right now. "Damn," Rose sighed once more, wishing she had something harder to bang her head on right now. Because _this_ wasn't part of the plan. She did and yet _didn't_ want _this_ to happen. But now it was all that she could think about. It was bad enough that she had fallen in love with John Smith, but now it was very probable that she was carrying _his_ child.

**Surprised!? **

**I wasn't...it was inevitable in my mind anyway. So, what do you all think about it? Please leave a review and let me know!**

**(p.s. don't hate me for that, please read on even if you were adamant against this situation)**

**ALSO: Obviously, I cannot include everything in this story so after this is done I am going to make a new series of one-shots. It can be ANYTHING at all. Before this story, during this story, after this story. It is up to my readers so please leave a suggestion if you would like to see one of your ideas!**

**For real, you readers are in charge of what I write my one-shots about...the power is in your hands ;)**

**I love you all and will give you lots of love if you review. **

**Gabrielle**


	9. The Situation

**Here is the next chapter! I loved all of your guys responses to the last chapter, I hope this answers a few of your questions! Actually, it probably won't answer anything just make things worse! But this is what has to happen. This is about Doctor Who in case you've forgotten! Near death experiences happen every episode!**

**So this is edited by the wonderful G.K. Masterson! **

**Please review! I love your comments and they make me smile, so keep it up and review! Thanks so much for reading and hopefully reviewing!**

**Also, I have my new one-shot story up. It's called "A Human Wife: One-shots" If you like this story, click on that one too! **

The Situation

Over the next few mornings Rose woke well before John and was forced to rush to the bathroom to empty out her stomach. She didn't mind her new morning routine as much because John slept through it every time. She still had no idea how to tell him what it was that she was suspecting. She climbed back into the comforting bed and managed to catch a few more minutes of sleep until John woke up at his usual time and bid her goodbye with a light kiss that brought her out of her sleepy state. For the past week Rose had called in sick to her job at the café. She rationalized her actions with the fact that she most likely wouldn't be working there in a week when the Doctor came back, that is if he didn't leave her. The job wasn't what bothered her, it was just the fact that she felt so terrible about receiving a text from Emma without fail everyday asking her if she was alright. Rose was being pathetic, if anyone needed comforting it was Emma after what had happened with Paul. But Rose was beyond caring about that, practically every thought that she had anymore was about the baby that was surely developing inside of her. Knowing that she had to do something, Rose reluctantly got out of bed once John was at work, drank a bit of tea and nibbled on some bland crackers until her stomach settled. Of course she knew exactly what was wrong with her and needed a friend she could confide in. Emma would never be able to comprehend why she had so much angst over this so Rose chose the only person she knew would. She called Captain Jack Harkness.

Not long after she had hung up, of course not telling him why she wanted to see him, just sobbing that she needed him as soon as possible, Rose heard the beautiful sound of the doorbell ringing. She practically ran to the door and smiled in relief with tears in her eyes when she saw Jack standing there. Rose just ignored his quizzical look and that she had rather rudely ordered him off in a cold manner the last time she saw him and stared at him for several seconds, still surprised to see that he was alive. Throwing her arms around him, she cried into his shoulder as he tried to comfort her by patting her back in a brotherly manner.

"What's wrong? Where's John?" Jack asked quickly, surprised that Rose was crying and acting so nice to him after what he had said in the past. He had assumed that he wouldn't hear from her again. She had seemed rather adamant about him ever being near "her husband" ever again.

"He's at work now. Can you come with me to buy something? Please? I don't want to be alone right now," Rose whispered, wiping off her eyes and half-heartedly smiling up at Jack, the smile never reaching her panic-stricken eyes.

"Sure, anything you want, Rose. Are you okay? Only a few more weeks until the Doctor comes back, right?" Jack asked to fill the silence as Rose led him to the nearest store. Jack was hoping that she was a bit excited about that. However, judging from the way she was acting right now something was definitely off. Plus, he wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to just let the Doctor rot trapped inside of a watch as she ran away from her responsibilities with John Smith.

"One week exactly," Rose answered slowly, as if she wasn't sure if the words were the truth or not. She knew without a doubt that the hours were running out, she just didn't want to accept that it was so soon, especially right now when she needed John the most.

Jack just nodded and followed Rose as she walked into the shop and walked down an aisle that he had never had cause to walk down, being male. He was confused as to why he had to come with her just to go shopping for these kind of items until he noticed exactly what she was standing in front of. That could have been a mistake that she had stopped there, but the way she was staring at it, her hazel eyes wide and terrified as her body began to tremble. "Rose, do you mean to be looking at pregnancy tests?"

Rose just blankly nodded, knowing that if she opened her mouth she would cry or say something she would regret. She grabbed several of the tests, not caring about the brand name at the moment. With hurried strides, she walked to the cash register and dumped them at the checkout counter, avoiding Jack's confused gaze as the cashier rang them up. Still refusing to answer any of his questions, Rose walked back to her apartment with her purchases, glad that Jack hadn't said anything else until she opened the door to her flat and flopped down on the nearest chair to look up at Jack. Tears beaded and hung from her eyelashes and her pathetic, single human heart was racing in her chest. Her palms were slick with sweat and she was sure she was going to be sick again.

"Why did you call me to come here, Rose? Are you just going to sit there and not talk about _what_ you just bought? Why would you tell me like that anyway? Come on, Rose! You gotta say something to me right now. Please don't just cut me off without an explanation," Jack asked as he settled down next to her in the chair, reassuringly putting his arms around her shoulders as he did so. Rose rested her head against his shoulder and allowed the tears to stream down her face. She had never felt so alone and frightened before in all of her life.

"I think even you can figure it out by now, Jack. What am I going to _do_? Oh God, I never even thought this would happen, it didn't even cross my mind. I don't know what to do, I'm so scared, Jack," Rose whispered, taking the bag with the tests in her trembling hands and pulling one out to study the instructions on the back of the box.

"So, why don't you go take the test to see if we even have to have this conversation right now?" Jack suggested, glad when Rose sighed and stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

After several minutes that felt like hours to her, Rose opened the door slowly and walked over to Jack, her expression unreadable as she settled down on the floor in front of the chair and curled in on herself.

"John Smith won't be here with me in a week. I _need_ him, right now more than ever, I need him so _much_, and he can't stay with me," Rose murmured, answering Jack's unspoken question that she was indeed pregnant, the truth that she already knew verified by the multiple positive pregnancy tests. "I don't know anything about babies. I can't do this, Jack. I just can't."

"Tell me what you are thinking about this…this situation here?"

"John really wanted to have a baby, he'd even asked me about it but I kept insisting that it wasn't the right time. I never expected this, no matter how much I selfishly wanted to tell him yes. I just knew it wouldn't work out because I couldn't keep John forever, that it was just temporary really. And now the Doctor is going to come back…and this won't be good, he'll for sure hate me for this," Rose exclaimed, sobbing as she rocked back and forth. "But the thing is I want this baby so much. It's a miracle for me, but I know I should be more upset about it than I am, I am so happy too, I have so many conflicting emotions right now. I guess it makes sense now…how hormonal I've been and all of that. I'm sorry I pushed you away like that before…"

Jack was silent for a long while before he responded again. "This is one of the most baffling things I have ever heard of, especially with you and the Doctor. I suppose he is to be included in this, involved in it like he is," Jack made a silent vow to himself that if the Doctor even thought about leaving Rose to handle this on her own, he was going to punch the Time Lord so hard he'd feel it in his next regeneration or whatever it was that made him change his face and voice.

Rose was about to respond when she heard the front door rattle as someone put a key into the lock. She assumed that John had come home early, and hissed at Jack to hide the tests as she tried to make herself look halfway presentable before she ran to the foyer.

"John! You're home already?" Rose said, feeling excited for a strange reason, enthusiastically hugging him. "I've missed you!" As she said the words she knew how true they were, as she really had missed John. In a perfect world where John wasn't just a story, she could imagine how this moment would go. She would whisper it in his ear, laugh as she took in his shocked face and relish in how excited he was once she assured him that it was true. Except that was a fairy tale and Rose Tyler was far from a princess. So she kept her mouth shut and tried to blink back the tears, of fear instead of happiness, as she tried to bury herself deeper against him. She would give anything to have him be with her forever, but for now she would have to settle for the firmness of his chest in this single moment in time.

"Rose, I think I better be going now. Unless you want me to stay?" Jack said as he walked into the foyer. He felt so utterly helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do that would help Rose in a situation like this. As much as he hated it, she was on her own for the moment. But, if he had his way, he'd make certain she would never have to bear this burden completely alone no matter what the Doctor did.

"No, you go on now," she said, patting the confused John on the shoulder and whispering that she was going to walk Jack to the elevator. John went on into the apartment and Rose tugged the door closed behind her. "Jack, I want to make the rest of the time I have with John perfect. Thank you for coming. Please promise me you won't leave me? Please, I can't do this alone," Rose pleaded, trying to keep her tone hopeful but unable to hide the fear that was present in her voice.

"Never. You will never be alone while I'm still breathing. I will see you in a week, sweetheart, okay?" Jack said in a rush as the elevator door opened. He pulled Rose in for a quick but reassuring hug as he whispered in her ear. "It'll be okay, Rosie, I just _know_ it will be."

John stood confused after Jack had left the flat, scrunching his eyebrows up as he turned towards Rose when she slunk back through the door. "What was Jack doing here? How do you know him when I hadn't seen him until he showed up at our door a few months ago?"

"Just an old friend that I thought I would never see again…" Rose answered honestly, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt as she had no idea how to act around John at the moment. She wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. On the one hand, he deserved to know. But then again, these weren't exactly what one would consider normal circumstances. In a week he would be forever gone, so she wasn't sure if it was fair to burden him with this. Finding out that he was getting the very thing he had wished for might make him decide to remain as he was with Rose and their baby, but the world – no, the universe – needed the Doctor. Shaking her head to clear it, Rose pushed the situation to the back of her mind, deciding she would see how life took her with this.

Rose let her shoulders slump with exhaustion when John left the room to go get something to eat, oblivious to how much Rose needed him to hold her right then. In a matter of minutes he stuck his head around the corner again looking adorable as always with half of a sandwich hanging out of his mouth. "Also, I'm sorry about this but weeeeeeeeeelll, I sort of roped us into something today at work."

"What?" Rose asked, her voice sounding dull and lifeless even to her ears.

"Well, tomorrow night there is going to be this party," John explained, wincing as he thought of how uncomfortable Rose was around the stuck up women his colleagues had the misfortune of marrying. He couldn't blame her for that – none of those women could even begin to compare to Rose's vitality and vigor for life. "It's for work and the Dean came by to talk to me today to make sure I was coming. Of course I couldn't say no to him…so we are going," he said, giving Rose a look that meant that she couldn't weasel her way out of this engagement. "It's rather fancy, so the positive is that you will get to wear one of those fancy dresses that you always complain about having and never having an occasion to use them." _And I will get to look at you wearing it and spend most of the evening fantasizing about how it's going to look on the floor when we get back home_, he thought to himself quietly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rose mumbled, surprising John by how easily she had accepted going. "We'll have fun, yeah?"

"Of course, we always have fun, you and I," John replied. He felt his heart soar when Rose glanced up and rewarded him with a true smile.

…

The next night Rose had to admit to herself that she was actually enjoying getting ready for the party. At the very least, it was a nice distraction from the situation at hand. She'd only been sick once that day, a record for the past week, and she was hoping that she wouldn't turn pale and get ill while out with John at this party. He had already began to suspect something was wrong with her and she knew that if he saw her get sick one more time he would practically carry her to the doctor's to find out what was wrong with his wife. She studied her dress, glad that it lay flat across her stomach. She was worried that one of the other wives, they seemed to have eerily correct senses when it came to sticking their noses into other's peoples business, would figure out she was expecting and announce it in the middle of the party before she'd even had a chance to decide if and when to tell John…or the Doctor, as the case may be. Finishing up her make-up, Rose stepped back to look at her reflection. She did look nice, she supposed, all things considering. Her dress was deep red with long sleeves and fit her body like a glove with a rather low back and she was glad she had bought it last month. However, her favorite part was her hair. It had taken quite a while, but she loved how she had curled her hair so that it looked like that of a flapper.

"Whoa, you are actually ready on time for once," John exclaimed as he hesitantly entered their bedroom dressed in a tuxedo that only made him look more than merely dashing. "You look absolutely breathtaking. Not that you ever look anything else, Rose. Still, I have a feeling I'm going to be called a lucky bloke to have you on my arm quite frequently this evening."

"You," Rose said, her eyes scrunching up with laughter as she walked towards him and straightened his bow tie. "You're going to give me a big head. And you don't look so bad yourself, buddy. If only we didn't have this party to go to..." she cheekily suggested, sending a meaningful look back into the bedroom as she sighed aloud in annoyance at her bad luck.

John immediately got a devilish gleam in his eyes and, reached up to cup her face as the other began to trail up and down her spine. "We can be a _little_ late, can't we?"

Before she had the chance to reply, John leaned down and kissed her, already starting to pull her back to the bed. Rose pulled away with a laugh, amused by the extremely disappointed look on his face that his attempt at seduction didn't work as he had hoped. "Not right now, maybe you'll get lucky if you are a good boy tonight," Rose winked. "Plus, you messed up my lipstick. And now I'll have to redo it before we leave."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," John muttered, reaching up and wiping the red lipstick off of his lips. "Your mouth is beautiful enough as it is. Plus, you taste so much better without all the wax and chemicals getting in the way," Sighing in defeat as he knew that his suggestions were not going to be taken to heart when she raised an eyebrow at him, John recalled something funny that had happened today. "Rosie, wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure," Rose absently responded, leaning towards the mirror as she reapplied her lipstick.

"You know Lucille, right?" John asked, continuing when Rose nodded. "Well, we knew she was a bit odd, but get this! She thinks she is psychic. She really believes it too," John continued, not noticing how Rose had suddenly became more interested when he mentioned her being psychic. "She went all mystical on me today. She asked me when our baby was due! I was all like...'Huh? We aren't expecting.' But she didn't listen and just kept on asking me that, telling me that she could sense that she was right this time."

Rose stood frozen, her eyes wide with shock at what John had said. She couldn't believe the crazy woman had actually predicted the truth - that Rose was pregnant - and told John. Rose knew this could be the perfect opportunity to tell him the truth, but she didn't know if she had the courage. Last night she had decided that she _had_ to tell him, he had a right to know about his child. She just had no idea _when_ would be the best time since there was so little time until the Doctor returned and John Smith was gone forever. Glancing at the clock and realizing they were already late, Rose put it off once more and turned to John with a smile plastered to her face. "That is creepy, John, not funny. She is just going to mess with your head to take some of your money for her cheap parlor tricks."

"Don't worry about it, love. We need to go anyway. Let's get to the party," John said, taking up her arm and twining it through his own. He was relieved when Rose relaxed and followed him out of their flat.

…

"John, can you come rescue me for a moment?" Rose asked in a whisper after she had been roped into a conversation with a forty year old woman complaining about her preteen daughter for more than half an hour. Normally she would have been okay with that, but only after she'd had a few glasses of champagne and could make snarky comments and blame in on the alcohol. However, she obviously couldn't drink tonight and the evening seemed to be just dragging on.

After John had politely extracted himself from the conversation, he turned towards Rose with amusement in his eyes. "Well then, my damsel in distress, what can I save you from this time?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Rose joked, glad that he was still smiling. "I don't really know anyone here tonight and I've barely been able to be around you."

"Come on then, let's go dance," John sighed, pretending like he was annoyed but lucky to be able to spend time with Rose once again. Once on the dance floor, Rose leaned her head against his chest, relaxing against him as they swayed to the music.

However, they were only halfway through their second song when Rose noticed someone familiar out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and blanched, tightening her grip on John. There at the entryway stood Paul, his eyes boring into hers. She had no idea how he got in or how he even knew she would be there. She felt a chill wash over her as her stomach lurched, terror trying to worn its way up her throat. "John?"

Before John had a chance to respond, Paul walked over to them. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise Paul," John muttered wondering what Emma's boyfriend was doing at a party for university faculty.

Paul, realizing that John had no idea what had happened with Emma and Rose, smirked, knowing his plan was going perfectly. "I agree, lucky I was able to get an invite and have some other friends here as well."

"Who did you come with?" Rose hissed, alerting John that something had happened as she was usually very friendly to Paul.

"My sister," Paul quickly responded, smiling darkly as he leaned in and sniffed Rose's hair once more. "And my mother and father are coming as well. In fact, they are almost here. They are very eager to meet _you_ in particular, John."

"I thought you were an only child and that your parents moved to America?" John asked, sensing something was wrong with the way Paul's story did not match up and how scared Rose suddenly seemed next to him. He pulled his wife away from the other man and glared at him for whatever he had done for changing Rose's opinion about him. What was that sniffing about?

"Oh…I forgot about that," Paul mumbled, looking down at the ground for a moment before moving closer to the couple again. "But I have a new family now, a better family. And I think you can help us, John. Actually, I know that only you can help us."

John was surprised when Rose suddenly moved and was pulling him away from Paul and into the women's restroom. Thankfully, there was only one other woman in there. She just gave John a very odd look before she hurried out, wondering what kind of people were coming to these parties now. Paul did not follow them, to Rose's immense relief. "Rose, what is going on?" John asked.

"John, I'm so sorry. You will always believe me, right?" Rose whispered, her eyes looking so scared that he couldn't help but pull her in for a hug. She was shaking in his arms and he wanted nothing more than to made her feel safe

"Of course. What is wrong and why are you so frightened?" John asked. Rose closed her eyes for a moment before she looked up at him, her lips slightly trembling.

"Your dreams. Your dreams about the Doctor. They are _real_. You _are_ the Doctor," Rose began, continuing when John remained silent, his eyes dark and focused as he continued listening to her. "I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't true, but it _is_. And those people out there, I think they want to kill you. You just need to trust me and leave right now. I will explain more when we are safe."

John remained silent, nodding his head as he held onto Rose's hand like she was the only thing holding him to the ground. She led him out of the bathroom. Reminding him to be silent, Rose pulled him out to the side of the room, hiding in the shadows. However, there was someone waiting there for them.

"Well, well, well…" Elizabeth Baxter, the woman they hoped they would never see again, stood right in front of them, preventing them from leaving. "We meet again Mr. and Mrs. _Smith_."

**So, now that the Family of Blood is back, what will happen? Poor John...he only has one more chapter! How will the Doctor react, do you reckon?**

**ALSO: Since I cannot include everything in this story read "A Human Wife: One-shots". Please read it and give me ideas from what you would have liked to see in this story! Before this story, during this story, after this story. So look it up and enjoy!**

**I love you all and will give you lots of love if you review. **

**Gabrielle**


	10. Running Once Again

**Here it is, a little present for all of my readers! The last chapter of John Smith! Don't worry, I am sad too...I was quite fond of him in case you haven't noticed yet! Well...the Doctor's back. That's good, isn't it?**

**Anyhow, I don't feel like writing a long intro today so thanks to G.K. Masterson as usual! And I can't forget to thank my reviewers! I would have given up on this story a long time ago if it wasn't for all of you! So please give John one last hurrah and review the heck out of this chapter for me! **

**Thank you lovelies, although there is one more thing I have to say. As I've mentioned before my story "A Human Wife: One-shots" is in a way a continuation or expansion of this story. Hopefully by tomorrow I will have up a chapter of the Doctor's perception of everything that has happened before the watch was opened whilst trapped inside of the watch so look out for that!**

Running Once Again

"Actually, we were just leaving," Rose said to Elizabeth, trying to sound polite as she was yanking on the shell-shocked John. Thankfully, he was just as eager to leave as her as he wanted even more than her to get as far away from his former student as was possible. Although she had just been around Elizabeth for a matter of seconds, she already sensed that something was horribly wrong. And that was saying something since she had drastically redefined her definition of bad ever since she had begun traveling with the Doctor.

"Actually, I think not. We figured it out. We aren't as stupid as you thought," Elizabeth cackled, motioning with her fingers to someone unseen in the shadows. "Your flirtatious little friend Jack was rather useful to us. Don't worry your pretty little face though, we didn't touch him a bit. We just followed him and heard a rather _interesting_ conversation that you had with him. You really should pay more attention to your surroundings when saying so much about things some people could be interested in. Honestly, the two of you made this almost too easy for us. We really enjoy the chase and you practically handed yourselves over to us. Whatever, we can still have our fun anyway."

Rose was almost certain that this was the Family of Blood now and she had no idea what to do without the Doctor. Although she and the Doctor did get separated rather often, he always returned to save the day, but not today. No one at this snooty party had figured out that something terrible was happening yet. Despite her dislike, Rose wished that they could all get away before the Family killed every single one of them. She glanced up at John and was shocked to see that he looked absolutely terrified as well. The expression was strange to see on the Doctor's face. However, despite his fear, John wrapped his arm around Rose's waist, holding her protectively against his side as he backed further away from Elizabeth. All of this had happened in a matter of seconds that felt like hours to Rose. There seemed to be no sign that her nightmare would end anytime soon.

"Stay away from us," John said, trying to keep his terror out of his voice and failing. If he wanted to have any chance of protecting Rose through this he knew that he needed to convince them that he was a threat.

"I would rather not do that. There is something you have to give us. Something that we need," Paul hissed, coming up behind Elizabeth.

"What? I don't know what you mean!" John said hoarsely. His voice was becoming frantic at what was occurring. The only thing he could think about was his dreams of the Doctor. Despite how much he didn't want to, John remembered what Rose had said to him only minutes before. She had claimed that it was _real_, everything that he remembered about the Doctor was _true_. He was him. Which meant that Rose had been lying to him for months. But she was his _Rose_, she couldn't have done that to him. She wouldn't have. She would never have faked being in love with him. _Rose_ wouldn't do that. Not to him, she loved him.

While John was momentarily distracted by his thoughts, a large man with tattoos came up and grabbed Rose, pulling her into a chokehold as he pointed an alien gun against her temple. At the same time, a tall and thin woman with grey hair came up next to Elizabeth. Rose struggled against her captor, but he was too strong for her. There was no denying it now, the Family of Blood was here. All of them were, the Mother, Father, Sister, and Brother. "Let me go!" she shouted.

"Not until the Time Lord hands himself over to us!" the man, whom the others had called Father of Mine, laughed. By now, all of the partygoers had noticed the disruption and many were talking on their phones calling for help. Only a smart few had left though. Most of them stayed, staring in disbelief at what was happening right in front of them. Rose tried to scream for them to run, but the Father smothered her cries as he slammed his palm over her mouth. She automatically bit his hand as hard as she could, but that only made the Father press his hand harder against her mouth as blood filled her mouth.

Seeing his precious Rose being manhandled by a stranger with no regards to whatever pain they were causing her made John furious. How dare they take Rose like that. It felt odd, this anger. He felt like the Doctor with a rage that was inhuman. "Let her go! Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Oh, we don't intend to hurt her unless you need a little more convincing," the Mother cackled, walking up closer to Rose and stroking her hair. John lunged towards her the moment she touched Rose. He was appalled, how dare they use Rose like a pawn against him and not expect him to fight back with more intensity with every hand they laid upon her. "Nope, that was a mistake. If you come a step closer I will pull this trigger and kill her," the man holding Rose said, nodding towards the gun that he had firmly pressed against her head.

"We will let her go safe and sound on one condition only. You will give us your Time Lord essence this instant!" Paul shouted. John grew more confused. Sure he had dreams about the Doctor, but he was just John Smith. He had to be John Smith, the Doctor was the one who wasn't real, not him. And now they had his Rose and he had no idea what to do.

"Please! I don't know _what_ you are talking about! I'm not the man you are looking for! I'm just a human," John begged. He could see his wife's terror and his heart clenched that he couldn't protect her when she needed him most. She did everything she could to keep them both safe and he knew she would fight for him until her last breath and he felt so useless that he wasn't doing the same for her.

The Mother just cackled, the sound reverberating around the now silent room. "Don't worry, our little friends are coming," at her words an odd noise came from the streets. It was the sound of glass breaking, and it was coming from somewhere nearby. Rose tried to glance over to see what was coming for them but her view was obstructed by the Father's meaty arm.

"Hmmm….look at him," Elizabeth muttered, walking closer to him and poking him on his chest. "Just as I presumed. He is _human_. The Time Lord must be hiding inside of him. Do it! Do it now!"

"Do what?" John yelled back. He was beyond scared now. They had Rose and he had no idea how to save her. And what was worse was that the Doctor, if he was indeed real, would have known what to do. He would never let this happen to Rose. But this was happening and John was failing not only Rose but himself as well.

"What do you think?" the Mother asked. She looked at the Father, cocking her head towards him in some kind of a signal to continue. "Do you think if his pathetic human heart broke the Time Lord would emerge?"

John now knew exactly what they were planning to do, as did Rose. Rose had not been expecting this at all. She had been so preoccupied on other matters she had practically forgotten that there may be aliens trying to kill them both. The fob watch, the precious watch that held the Doctor, was back at their flat. She didn't think to carry it with her all the time, but she knew now how much of a mistake that had been. And now it wasn't just the Doctor's life that Rose had put in danger once again – it was her baby's as well, their child. Honestly, Rose didn't care about her own life right now. It was just the baby that made her eyes fill with tears. She hadn't even told John yet, he would never know that he should have been a father. Although she had only known she was pregnant for less than a week she was terrible at being a mother. She had failed her child. But she wasn't going to go down without a fight. That much she was sure of.

"Please! I'm begging you! I don't know what you are talking about! I can't do anything!" John begged. His voice sounded so pathetic and he was so unsure of what to do.

"Poor Time Lord. Stuck inside of a human. Oh, how it will hurt when your precious lover dies," Elizabeth laughed. Her voice reverberated in John's mind and he felt himself crumbling. He wished that he could give himself up to release the Doctor and save Rose, but he just couldn't. He didn't know how. If he even had an inkling of what to do it he would do it in a moment to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

"Tick tock goes the clock and with it your pretty little wife's time left," the Father laughed, loving the pained look on John's face.

Rose, after traveling with the Doctor for so long, was very aware of everything that was happening. The moment she felt the Father loosen his grip on her while he had laughed at John's pain, she whirled around. Thankfully, he was taken by surprise as she elbowed him in the stomach, a burst of air coming out of his lungs. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it over as she spun out of his arms, effectively accomplishing her task. She had stolen the gun from him and now it was in her own shaking hands. She pointed it right at the Father. With her finger inching towards the trigger, she felt John wrap his arms around her waist, tugging to get her back behind him. But she was having none of that at the moment. She was Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf. She had absorbed the Time Vortex to save her Doctor and she _would_ save him once more. "GET OUT!" Rose screamed. She hoped all of the rich people would listen to her and scramble away.

"Clever girl…" Paul murmured, walking up to her. "Well, that gun won't harm our friends, will it Sister of Mine?"

"No! Actually, you get to meet them right about now," Elizabeth laughed, turning towards the door. Almost the same moment as she said the words, several figures shambled into the area. At first Rose thought they were just people, but the way the light glanced off of their skin she knew she was mistaken. With a gasp she realized exactly what they were. They were wax figures of celebrities from the nearby museum. Except they were animated and moving towards them, intent on helping the Family of Blood kill them.

"Rose, please!" John begged. He relaxed a miniscule amount when Rose finally allowed him to gather her into his arms. At least she was with him at the moment, no matter what happened next they were together. Holding her tightly against his body, John backed up a bit from the Family and the animated wax figures.

By now most of the guests had escaped. They had probably been annoyed at first with the disturbance had messed up their evening plans. However, they did understand enough to know how dangerous this could potentially be. Still, there was one elderly lady who was either oblivious to the threat or simply didn't care about her own life to worry about it. "How dare you harass that poor couple! They didn't do anything to you! What happened to manners in this country?" the old woman shouted. At the same time the lady began to hit Elizabeth with her rather heavy purse. The weight of the purse plus the surprise of the attack worked in her favor and Elizabeth actually fell to the floor.

"Come on!" Rose hissed, leading John past the Family of Blood who were now bent over Elizabeth. Too shocked by a mere human attacking them to notice Rose and John sneaking out behind them, the Family let them pass by. Rose had a chilling thought that the Family might not be so worried because they were assuming that their wax figures would go about their job of killing Rose and John even if the couple did manage to slip away for a few minutes.

Standing in the street surrounded by wax figures, Rose fought back the urge to throw up. She was lost now, that was for certain. And it definitely wouldn't be beneficial to get sick right now. Thankfully, the feeling passed after a few moments and Rose sent a silent thanks to her body for this slight reprieve, resting her hand over her stomach as she assessed her dire surroundings.

"Well then, are you just going to let me die now?" the old woman, having just escaped from the Family shouted. Rose was shocked to her core. She could hardly believe this strange old woman whom she had never met before had just saved their lives like that.

"Not at all," John muttered. Rose turned towards him, wondering why he would say that. He sounded almost as if he had a plan and if there was one thing Rose knew that both the Doctor and John shared, it was that neither one of them took much stock in planning anything ahead. However, it seemed as if John did indeed have an idea of what to do next. Noticing a fire hydrant sitting by the street, John kicked it as hard as he could. He knocked the spigot loose and water began to spew into the street. Just as he had anticipated, the wax figures had little traction and almost all of them began to slip, falling down, unable to reach, let alone attack John and Rose.

The old woman quickly hobbled off in another direction due to the distraction. Rose was sad that she never got to thank her and hoped she got home safely, knowing that she had just saved so many people with one simple heroic act. John, knowing they had only minutes to escape, ran with Rose as fast as they could. They eventually ended up about two blocks from their flat, ducking behind a fountain.

"John, I'm so sorry," Rose whispered, taking the brief moment that they stopped running to bury her face against John's chest. She needed to explain, to apologize for everything she had done to hurt him.

John was about to respond that she had nothing to apologize for when they heard a voice, an eerily familiar voice. Peeking over the fountain, they were both shocked at what they saw. Rose couldn't believe they had managed to find the TARDIS and bring it all the way here. John's eyes went wide because he had seen that box before every night in his dreams and now there it was, right in front of him, just begging him to believe it was true.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" called Elizabeth, her voice breaking through the silence of the night. She patted the TARDIS, knowing there was no way that the Doctor would let them take his precious ship. Little did they know that they had let go of his most precious thing earlier when they allowed Rose to slip away with him. Compared to when they were holding Rose at gunpoint, the fact that they had the TARDIS was absolutely nothing.

"Quiet, we can slip past them," Rose whispered, helping John sneak away from the Family of Blood. She intended to get both of them back to their flat and then just wing it from there. She hoped she would be able to convince John just how much she loved him and that he had to become the Doctor again. She knew she would always love both of them. And, most importantly, she needed to let John that no matter what happened, in one way, he would live on through their child

"Rose? This is _really_ happening, isn't it?" John whispered, locking the door behind him and relishing in the sudden quietness of the room. He felt odd to be back in their flat after everything that had happened. The half full mug of tea was right where he had set it last, but even though the apartment was exactly how he left it, he came back home a changed man from what he had just experienced.

"Yes…you saw the TARDIS…I'm so sorry," Rose said, burying her face against his chest and beginning to cry as she heard the betrayal he felt in his voice. Her heart broke that he felt betrayed by her, but she _had_ to do it. There was simply _no_ other way.

John just nodded, carrying her up to their bedroom because his wife – he would always think of her as his wife, no matter what the truth of the matter was – had begun crying too hard to walk on her own. He laid her on the bed and climbed up next to her, holding her in his arms and rocking her gently back and forth while he tried to calm her. After a few more minutes of heartbroken sobs, Rose pushed away from John, climbed off of the bed and retrieved the fob watch she had hidden in the dresser.

"So, he is in there?" John asked, taking the watch into his hands and turning it over again and again in his hands, feeling the warmth that emanated from its core. He could almost feel the Time Lord calling out to him, begging him to keep _his_ Rose safe. "The Doctor? I believe you, Rose. You wouldn't say this if it wasn't true. I know I am the human form of the Doctor and you had to pretend to be my wife to protect him."

"Yes…if you open it the Doctor will come back," Rose answered, trying to keep her voice calm as she flew to the window and sighed in relief that the Family hadn't caught up to them yet.

John sighed loudly and motioned for her to come over to him, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head before he spoke again. "And I will be gone. It will be like dying for me?"

"I suppose it will be. Listen, you don't have to do this," Rose murmured, her voice cracking, making it obvious that she was lying and that him giving the watch over would not solve the problem. "I don't _want_ you to leave me."

"Rose, that isn't true, is it? I've dreamed about him and I know that if I gave the watch over the world would eventually end in destruction. The world needs him…and _you_ need him, Rose."

"No, I need _you_," Rose cried, trying to convince herself the words were true as she buried her face against his chest.

"You wouldn't be safe. I _will_ make you safe, Rose," John said firmly, wishing he was the type of man who could just run away from all of this. Run away with the love of his life with no guilt, but he knew that more people would die if he didn't do this right now. Rose would die.

Rose shook her head back and forth, acting as if she couldn't hear his words. She had to make him see, had to make sure he understood how much she wished this didn't have to end like this. "But I love you."

"You love the Doctor too, don't you Rose?" John asked, knowing that he needed to know whether or not she would be loved after he left.

"John," Rose muttered, unable to answer the question and break his heart.

"Answer me, Rose. Just answer me with the truth."

"I love him…but I love you too, John. And you love me, the Doctor and I could never have what you and I have…he could never love me. He's too good for me. I'll always just be a stupid pink and yellow ape to him," Rose sighed, expecting John to be upset at her words so was surprised when he just nodded as if he expected that answer and lightly kissed her lips.

Both of them tried to forget what was happening for a short time, relaxing into the kiss as they thought about all that could have been, but never would be now. After a time, Rose knew that the Family would be catching up with them soon and pulled away from John, lying back on the bed as he looked at her in confusion.

"Should I do it now? Is it time?" John asked, his face determined even though he knew he was a coward for not wanting to give up his life and love in order to save the world. If there was any way he could avoid it, he would. But then Rose would be in danger. The only way he could do this with no regrets was if he did it for her.

"Wait, first you need to know something. You will never leave me, not completely," Rose whispered as John leaned down over her to hear what she was about to say. "I'm going to have a baby. Your baby."

"Rose, are you serious?" John murmured, his eyes filling with a strange mix of pain and delight as he stared down at her, reaching down and resting his hand on her stomach. Awe and amazement were clear in his face. "Our child is in there?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I know you wanted to have kids and I always said no…but this happened anyway," Rose whispered as she thought of all she wanted to say to him and how much she wished she could grow old with him. She wished he could stay with her forever, raising their children, playing with their children, living on through their descendants even after their own names were just faded scratching in marble headstones.

"I'm going to say this is a good thing, Rose. Thank you, you will have our baby and I will never leave you, not really," John murmured, looking so happy despite what was happening. "Rose, I wish I could be there…you have no idea how much I want this with you."

Rose sniffed, wishing she knew what words to say to him. "John," Rose began to say, only changing her mind of what she was going to tell him when she saw him lean down and kiss her stomach as if the baby could already feel it. "I wish I didn't have to tell you like this."

"I'm just glad I know, Rose. I don't care about anything else right now."

Rose just looked up at him with a sad smile on her face, tears freely flowing down her cheeks again as he leaned down and kissed her. "Please, make love to me once more…please," she asked cautiously. "I know we haven't got much time left but…this is how I want to remember you."

John didn't need to be asked twice. He gathered Rose in his arms, his own cheeks wet with tears as they clung to each other, trying to memorize holding one another for the last time. Each moment was so precious because now they both knew it wouldn't last. He thought about how he'd fantasied about this evening the whole time they'd been at the party. As she gasped and shook in his arms, he prayed that he would remember every moment when he was gone and that the Doctor would know just what a rare and precious treasure he had in Rose.

Afterwards, Rose lay in John's arms. Then, a loud noise from outside made both of them jump in fright. The Family of Blood had arrived, intent on getting a Time Lord.

"Please, let me do this myself," John whispered, quickly pulling on his clothes as Rose wept quietly into a pillow. "Rose, look at me."

"I love you. Please know that I love you."

"Rose, John Smith loves you. No matter _what_ happens, know that _I_ love you. And the baby…it'll be a reminder of me – a beautiful child that we created out of love. Goodbye, my Rose, you are worth it. All of it," John whispered, placing one final kiss of Rose's forehead as she pulled him against her. At the same time John clicked open the watch, everything changing in a shower of golden light.

**Sorry, I had to end it there! How do you think the Doctor will respond? Now that not only did Rose fall in love with John, but she got pregnant as well! Obviously he won't pretend like he doesn't know, but what will he say to Rose. Will she be mad at him? Will he be mad at her? How will Jackie respond as well?**

**Okay, I will stop being so evil right now! If you want more of John Smith read my story "Human Wife: One-shot" where my readers can choose what I write about if it corresponds to this story! **

**Anyhow, thank you for sticking with me through 10 chapters! Only 7 more! :'( So please review for me to make me smile even though this story is more than halfway over!**

**Lots of love for you all,**

**Gabrielle**


	11. Trapped in a Watch

**Hello all! So my readers and reviewers were so AMAZING that I just had to update again. In fact, I just wrote this new chapter so that you would have a new perspective. This chapter is the Doctor's experience so far trapped into the watch! I hope it helps explain some things and also helps with the transition into the Doctor's return in the next chapter. **

**So...since I updated for you all can you please do something for me and review? Please? I love your reviews they amaze me how much you have to say about this story!**

**So I will shut up now so you can read this chapter! Thanks so much for supporting this story and enjoy! :)**

Trapped in a Watch

The Doctor was conscious.

But he couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't do anything but watch. And it was killing him. Literally felt like it was ripping him apart. He could never turn it off, nope, he had to see it all. Watch every single moment. He was within and he was without. He was the man smiling at his wife and he was the man across the street watching the exchange.

This feeling, this overwhelming jealousy was new to the Doctor. Sure he had been jealous before, especially when he was in his ninth form. Watching Rose string Mickey along, flirt with Adam, and practically swoon at Jack's feet had filled his body with jealousy. But this was different, it was so much more than that. Compared to what he was feeling now those feelings had been nothing more than a tickle. Now it was all he could feel, and it was pulling him apart.

He pushed, he tried, but he couldn't move. Because the Doctor was trapped inside of a watch. A pathetic human fob watch that could be opened in a single click was containing the Oncoming Storm with ease. Each time he resisted he felt as if he was being pushed back into nothingness. So he stopped resisting, he sat still and he watched. He could feel it though, feel the walls of the watch chaining him in. No one touched the watch, he was shoved into the bottom of a drawer forgotten about. Tossed aside like a broken promise. But he was aware, he was there every moment he was in the watch. He wanted to get out and breathe, to control his arms, to be able to run his tongue over his now familiar teeth. But he was forced to wait, to be contained.

The Doctor was surprised at first. He had never used the Chameleon Arch before and he assumed that he would simply wake up in three months' time with no memories of what had occurred. And now he wished for it to be true, yearned for the nothingness. He was left with only himself for company. And that was a horrifying position to be in, he _despised_ himself. He thought he would rather have anything than that. That was, until he realized what he was damned to do. He would have to stay there in the watch for three months and watch Rose fall in love with someone that wasn't him.

The first moment he was inside of the watch he was surprised by all the vivid sensations that attacked him. He could feel it, he could feel the floor of the TARDIS poking into his back. He could feel Rose kneel down next to him, feel her soft fingers caress his cheek, feel her tears that had rolled onto his cheek. And he could see it all as if he was watching from above, see his body lying limp on the floor as Rose huddled over him, making sure he was still breathing. But he wasn't there at all, he could feel the bounds of the watch around his consciousness. And he couldn't control anything, he was left to watch it all with eyes that weren't truly his.

He yearned to take control of the limp fingers and reach out to Rose, reassure her that he was okay and was with her even then, but that was impossible. So he was forced to watch, wincing a few times, as his head bounced on doors and corners as Rose dragged _his_ body to her mother's flat.

He was happy at first, oblivious as to what would happen next. All he knew and saw was that Rose was touching him. Well, not _him_ really, but to her that body still contained the Doctor. He sat and thought as he watched his body in sleep being watched by the surprisingly gently Jackie Tyler. He played back the taped message he had left for Rose in his mind, wondering if she was watching it right now. Would she understand? Understand what he was unable to put into words? She knew, didn't she? She knew that she was his and he was hers, she had to. It was unspoken but that didn't make it any less true.

It was odd when the man who now controlled his body, John Smith, woke up. He wondered if this was what it felt like to Rose when he had regenerated. Because in a way it was very similar. John Smith _was_ the Doctor. He was everything the Doctor was or could be. But there was a difference, a slight change that would make this man a stranger to Rose. John Smith was a story, one side of the Doctor written down in a person.

The onslaught of memories were a surprise when they hit him. He now knew everything that John knew, felt what he felt. But he was not him, he was contained inside of a watch. He couldn't take control of his own tongue and explain to Rose what was about to happen to her.

No, this man was too much like him, much too similar. He loved Rose. He simply adored every inch of her. Rose was imprinted on every molecule of this man. And he could give Rose everything the Doctor never even dared to think of. The Doctor wasn't sure what to think, how to react to the fact that he had accidently created _himself _to be his Rose's husband. The TARDIS knew the Doctor's secret desires that is how John Smith was created. Every human thought or memory he had was compacted into John Smith, living a life day after day in a way the Doctor never could.

The Doctor retreated deeper into the watch, just absently watching what was happening as he tried to block out John's thoughts about Rose. He was pleased to see how terrified Rose was when she found out the truth, discovered just what John Smith was to her and the part she would have to play for three months before she could open the watch and release him.

After that time seemed to fly by for the Doctor. He tried not to feel offended when Rose tossed the watch into a drawer and slammed it tight, hardly ever opening it again. There was a few select moments that the Doctor relished in when Rose took the fob watch out of the drawer and held it and whisper about how much she missed him. But he was slowly but surely losing Rose, he could tell. From John's eyes he watched Rose fall in love. Fall in love with someone else. And that just about killed him. If there was one thing he was sure of now it was that when he came back to Rose he would try to make her understand just how much he loved her. He shouldn't, he couldn't keep her forever, but oh how he _wanted_ to. Wanted to hold that pink and yellow human in his arms for the rest of time.

So he did the only thing he could do, he fought back. Eventually he found a breach to slip through, but he still wasn't in control. But this was good enough for the moment. Because every single night the Doctor let his memories become John's dreams. He _needed_ this man to know who Rose really was, how amazing she was and all that she was capable of. And he wanted to show John that he was still there every moment that the Doctor still had a bit of control over his body. But it was only dreams and John took them as such, eventually taking to writing the Doctor's past adventures in a journal.

The first time John and Rose made love the Doctor had screamed and kicked and begged for it to stop. He tried his hardest to do _something_. Anything would do as long as he didn't have to watch this, to _experience_ this. He felt so much more jealousy than he even knew existed in this universe. He _hated_ John, he cursed everything about that man who was taking Rose from him. He was sure he had never despised anyone more than John Smith at that moment. Well, there was always someone that he hated with no abandon. Himself. The Doctor despised himself more than ever because he _enjoyed_ it. And he was a disgusting old man trapped inside of this human's body and he could feel everything. He was sure that was the closest he has ever come to hating Rose, that moment when she said John's name instead of his. The Doctor wanted Rose to be with him, to have her cry out _his_ name, not the Doctor, but his _real_ name. He wanted to feel how it felt to hear those syllables rolling off of her tongue. And that disgusted the Doctor because Rose deserved much better than he could ever dream of giving her.

The weeks seemed to fly by and the Doctor sat in a haze. He wanted to sleep, to lose consciousness for a few precious moments of the torture he was forced to endure. But he was forced to see it, to have to passively sit by and experience it without being able to control a single thing. He wished he had eyes to squeeze tight, but John had stolen those from him too. He was just consciousness now, forced to watch and be powerless to stop it. And he hated it, no, he _despised_ it. Even during those precious moments when John was asleep he wasn't free. No, he saw what was happening from above and he experienced what John dreamed about. Felt Rose nearby him, yet was unable to move a muscle to tell her that he was there. That was what was hardest, when Rose looked into his, no John's eyes, and was oblivious that the Doctor was seeing it too. He had to see her look into him and tell him that she loved him. But she wasn't telling him, she was telling John Smith. And he was there every second, yearning for her to say it, for his name to come from her lips as she spoke of her love for _him_, the Doctor.

There was no reprieve from what was now his own personal hell. He felt it all, heard John's thoughts and tried to block out his own. He felt like an intruder now. Like he shouldn't be there when Rose smiled at him, that smile wasn't _his_ anymore. The Doctor felt everything the moment it happened, saw so much more than he should. When John and Rose made love he wished he was capable of begging for death. Because he could _feel_ it, every slight movement, every thought that flew through John's head. And Rose wasn't looking at him, moaning out _his_ name, touching _his_ body. To Rose he was gone, he was the story now. John Smith was what was real and the Doctor saw Rose's love for him growing every day. And he hated himself, hated himself for existing. This is what Rose deserved, not the ancient Time Lord that was capable of killing everyone he loved and running away. He wished he would stop feeling this, stop experiencing this life. Let himself go and give John Smith to Rose. Just John on his own, the _real_ John. Not the story with another man's consciousness begging to take control. But he couldn't.

Eventually one day he began to resist against the watch once more. Because he saw a bit of hope, he saw Captain Jack. He fought a bitter war against John and the man didn't notice as he conquered the Time Lord. The Doctor wanted to take control of that mouth and tell Jack to help him. He didn't care if the Family of Blood found him, he just wanted to go back to Rose and stop having to watch her with John Smith. But once again he failed and was contained by the bloody fob watch and saw the only man that could help him now walk away.

The Doctor wanted to cry whenever Rose looked into his, no John Smith's eyes now. Because she loved John more than she loved him. That he was sure of. But he couldn't do _anything_ at all. So he looked on and wished he had control over _something_.

And then John put into words the wishes that the Doctor had never even allowed himself to think about. He wanted to have children with Rose and he _asked_ her. The Doctor searched Rose's face through John's eyes and immediately knew what she thought. She wanted this with John that the Doctor was confident of. But she told him no because she remembered the Doctor trapped inside of a watch. And the Doctor, no matter how much he hated John at that moment, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was that she couldn't have what she never knew she wanted. Because that was something she could never physically have with the Doctor. And John couldn't even give that to her because he couldn't last forever. Because the man, the man who was barely held back by the fob watch now, still existed.

It was then that the Doctor began to stop resisting against the stupid watch for quite a while. Because he knew there was not anything that he could do now, nothing could stop the inevitable. It would break Rose when John would open the watch because he had to. And the Doctor hated himself for how badly he wanted that to happen because he didn't want Rose to be hurting. Nevertheless, the days flew by for everyone except for the Doctor who grew more restless each moment that came closer for his return to Rose.

The Doctor was suddenly figuring out what was happening the moment he saw Paul come up to Rose and John at that ridiculous party. He knew Paul from John's interactions with him and he knew something was wrong, everything was beginning to unravel. Because Rose wasn't ready for him yet, she needed more time with John. But the fact that the Doctor was contained the watch did little to control him the moment Rose was in trouble. Because that moment when they tried to hurt his Rose the Doctor exploded for all he was worth and for a few precious moments he felt what it was like to be free for a moment. He felt his fingers and he was able to control them as his rage burned, the fury of the Time Lord was able to escape into John Smith just enough that the man knew what he had to do. John had to save Rose for _him_, for the Oncoming Storm and the Doctor was proud of his human counterpart as he and Rose escaped from the Family of Blood.

For a few fleeting moments the Doctor was happy because he only had minutes until he was back, until he could be back for Rose. Then Rose dropped a bombshell, something even the Doctor hadn't thought of. The Doctor didn't know how he should respond at that moment, so many emotions had filled him. But he couldn't do anything about them, they had just been built up as he lurked within the watch and the release was coming. Rose, his Rose, was pregnant. And she told John, told him that he was going to be a father. Except she wasn't telling the Doctor those words, she was telling another man. He was sure that he had never felt jealousy like this before and it surprised him how he responded to the news. He could almost do it, feel something as he stretched out his fingers. But he couldn't, it was all a fantasy. No, he was trapped in a watch.

He wished he could give them privacy now, Rose and John, during their last few moments together. Because now it was John's time. His last chance at life. Soon he would be tucked away inside of the Doctor unable to control anything. And the Doctor pitied him. No matter how often he had cursed him, hated him, felt jealousy towards him John Smith would soon experience what the Doctor had for those past three months. And he wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially someone Rose loved. Because he didn't want his Rose to be in pain. No matter how much suffering it brought to him he wanted to see her smile.

Then the moment arrived, the moment he felt John's fingers wrap around the watch he was contained in. He was about to open the watch and let the Doctor out for the first time in three months. And then he would be in control again. Except he was scared, outright terrified about what would happen next. It wasn't of the Family of Blood, he knew he would have no problem getting rid of them. After all, that wasn't why he had run. No, he was being kind to them to let them die naturally on their own. He had wanted to do something so that he was just a bit more worthy of Rose, let someone off easy for once. He was petrified of what would happen with Rose, scared for how he would respond to her. Those months had done nothing to suppress how much he loved her, but that wasn't what was going to come between them now. The baby was what would have made his hearts stopping if he wasn't in the watch at the moment. The child that he was trying to wrap his mind around, the child that would either bring him and Rose together or push them apart forever. And now it was time to face everything. John was opening the watch and Rose was crying.

"AHHH!" the Doctor's consciousness sung, finally being able to feel again. Not just see and think, but physically feel on his own. He flexed his fingers, he was able to move those fingers he had despised for months on his own. He was back in control. The Doctor had his body back, but Rose was still crying.

**I personally love this chapter...it may even be my favorite. It was my favorite to write actually so I hope you liked it as well!**

**Also, please don't forget about my story "A Human Wife: One-shots" that is a companion fic to this story so you should check it out for me please**

**Anyhow thank you so much and I love every single one of you that enjoys this story enough to read it or review, **

**Gabrielle**


	12. The Empty Watch

**Since you readers have been ever so amazing I am giving you another update today with the Doctor finally and truly awake! Also, I decided to make a sequel to this story and want to finish them all this summer! That being said, anyone want to Beta my next sequel to this? My original beta is writing her own and I don't want to put anymore on her plate! Contact me if interested!**

**So, review as always and thank you so much! I can't put into words how surprised I am with how many people love this story so thank you so much! Of course this story wouldn't be half as good without my beta G.K. Masterson!**

**Anyhow, read on and hopefully enjoy!**

**(p.s. Please don't kill me but remember the Doctor is jealous and Rose is most likely hormonal for the rest of the story so keep this disclaimer in mind for the next six chapters!"**

The Empty Watch

Rose peeked out of one eye, glancing up at the familiar neck that blocked her view of everything else, but she could already feel the change in him. Just from the way he held his body she knew that her John Smith was gone and she would never see him again. She felt like her heart was literally breaking, ripping apart inside her chest.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered as the watch fell, open and empty, next to her on the bed as it dropped out of the Doctor's hand. She heard the Doctor take several shuddering and deep breaths and unconsciously tighten his arms around her as he oriented himself.

It took a few minutes before she felt the Doctor shift a muscle again, rather awkwardly moving away from her and rolling off of the bed to the floor when he realized what an intimate position he had been in with Rose. As he stood and looked at her, Rose suddenly felt embarrassed and wrapped the sheets tighter around her body as she thought of what to say to him about all that had happened. From the look in his eyes, she knew that he remembered. He remembered every single moment of the past three months and judging by the way his face was set, he wasn't happy about any of it.

"Rose, please go to Jackie's right now," the Doctor ordered, his eyes not meeting hers as he spoke. "I'm going to go deal with the Family. Just go to your mothers this instant."

"But the Family of Blood!" Rose gasped. No matter how upset the Doctor was with her, she wasn't going to let him go in harm's way without her. "They are going to kill you!"

"What's new?" the Doctor asked. His voice was so emotionless and the chuckle he let out practically stopped Rose's heart. She knew from his tone of voice how his eyes would look. This aspect of him was why he was called the Oncoming Storm. "Can you please just listen to me once, Rose!"

Rose knew neither of them was in the right mood to argue about this. But that didn't mean she didn't want to, all she wanted to do right now was to scream at him until her face turned blue. And then she wanted to hug him so tight and cry into his chest for leaving her. She wanted him to understand how upset she was that he had trapped her into a sham marriage for three whole months and then had the audacity to be angry with her for following his instructions and saving both of their lives. What the hell did he expect her to have done instead? Abandoned him? Let him leave her instead? She dug out the clothes she hadn't worn in months, but their comfort was what she needed right now. She yanked on her normal jeans and sweatshirt, pulled on her worn trainers, and managed to hold back her tears. While she was dressing she heard the Doctor pacing despite how much she wanted to slam her hands over her ears and pretend like that blocked out all sound. The sharp bang scared her the most, it was the sound of the Doctor kicking the bedframe in frustration. All of her nightmares were coming true. This must have been what the bow tied man had warned her about. He was going to leave her. He hated her. John had left her and now the Doctor would too.

By the time she was dressed and had collected herself enough to open the door, the apartment was empty and quiet. There had been many times when she was alone in the flat, but it was never like this. Although she knew the heat was on, Rose felt herself shiver at the sudden coldness in the room. It felt like a funeral parlor. Rose swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way to her mother's flat as quickly as possible. It seemed as if time had slowed down and all she wanted at the moment was her mum's comforting embrace and a nice cup of tea.

"Mum. I need you! I need my _Mum_," Rose sobbed the moment her mother opened the door. Rose practically fell into her mother's arms. It was everything she could do to not start crying and tell her mum everything then and there.

"Rose, what is wrong?" Jackie asked, having never seen her daughter so upset. Rose had appeared so happy only the day before. She had an idea of what it could be. After all, she had seen on the television about wax figures coming to life. As usual, the networks were writing it off as a student prank. That didn't convince Jackie, though. She just knew something terrible had happened and if that was true then the Doctor was back and John was gone.

"John is gone. He had to open the watch because the Family of Blood found us," Rose sobbed, quickly explaining the story to her mother, making sure to include how imperative it was that John had to leave her.

Jackie still didn't understand why her daughter was so upset. She asked a few more seemingly innocent questions to get the whole story. "Rose…the Doctor is back though, isn't that a good thing? I know you really did eventually love John, but I also know how much you missed that daft old alien. I could tell you wanted him back too."

"But Mum," Rose began, her voice sounding like a child once again. "I'm pregnant," Rose managed to choke out, running to her old bedroom as she slammed the door behind her, leaving her mother standing dumbfounded at the sudden news.

…

The Doctor, his mind swimming with all of John Smith's new memories, made his way to the location of the Family of Blood's ship, a plan suddenly forming in his mind on how he could quickly defeat them. He knew he had other more difficult matters to deal with, but he needed to deal with the Family of Blood before they harmed anyone else. No one else was going to die for him.

"Hello there, I am going to give you the watch, I can't sacrifice myself for him, and my wife needs me now more than ever," the Doctor stuttered, awkwardly floundering around the ship as he pretended to be the human John Smith still. He was just pretending that he would actually just give up the Time Lord essence and expect to live. As if he ever would, though. The Family would just conquer the universe with that sort of power and he could never let that happen.

The Family just cackled evilly, snatching the watch out of the Doctor's hand as he tripped and had to brace against the side of the ship to stand up again. Running his hands over the side as he pulled himself to a standing position, he looked on as the Mother opened the watch and sucked air in, expecting to consume some of the Time Lord power.

"What? It's empty!" Paul shrieked, turning to glare at the Doctor as he realized that they had been duped. "How dare you!"

"Whelp, I could never really just give you the watch like that. On the other hand, you shouldn't have let me hit all those buttons…your ship is going to explode," the Doctor announced, acting like his usual self once more as he sprinted off the ship, the Family right on his heels. They barely made it to safety before the ship exploded behind them.

The Doctor, standing over the fallen Family, released the fury of the Time Lord that had been contained for so long, reminding them that he had been merciful by changing into a human in order to allow them to die on their own.

With a separate plan for each of them, the Doctor ensured that the Family of Blood got what they wanted. They got to live forever, just not quite how they had imagined it would be. The Doctor trapped Elizabeth in a mirror, in every mirror, Paul was put into suspended animation as a wax figure, to be mocked for eternity. As for the parents, he sent the Father into a dwarf star wrapped in unbreakable chains and the Mother was trapped in a collapsing galaxy for the rest of time.

And then, with the Family of Blood defeated, the Doctor collected himself and went on to the more complicated part of his day.

…

The Doctor walked to Jackie's flat after changing back into his usual pinstripes and took a deep breath to calm himself before he lightly knocked on the door. He didn't bother with plastering a friendly expression on his face he watched as Jackie pull the door open this time around. With barely a nod of recognition, Jackie turned and led the short way to Rose's door with the Doctor right on her heels.

"Sweetheart?" Jackie lightly whispered as she pushed Rose's door open. "The Doctor's here now," Jackie explained. At those words, Jackie knew it was her cue to leave and made her way to the other side of the small flat. She knew that she would have to intervene in on their conversation soon, but she wanted to give them a few moments of privacy as well.

The Doctor slowly made his way over to where Rose was curled up at the head her bed. He had seen her in this position countless times. Whenever they were unable to save someone on their adventures she retreated to her room to mourn for them. At first he had let her do it in privacy, but recently more often than not he went with her and held onto her as she cried. Practically every time afterwards he would take her to an ice cream shop in the 1950's and let her eat as much as she wanted. He halfway smiled at that memory, thinking back to the few precious times that they had danced in that diner in front of the jukebox. But he couldn't do that today because it was his fault and she didn't want him. She wasn't crying for an alien she had met for an hour, no she was upset for so much more than that. He let out a sigh that he hoped would cause her to look up but she just hugged herself tighter, burying her face against her knees without looking up at him. "Rose Marion Tyler, you need to talk to me. This isn't something you can just slide under the bed and forget about, you can't ignore me like this. You need to look and talk to me so I can understand what needs to happen next. And we need to do it now," the Doctor said, waiting for a few moments for her response that he knew wasn't going to come before he spoke again. "_How_ could you do this to me? To both of us? And now you won't even acknowledge me being here for you," the Doctor groaned, his face full of anger as he paced back and forth in front of her small bed. After all his suffering inside of that damned watch and now Rose wouldn't even look at him.

"Done _what_ exactly?" Rose whispered, knowing that she needed to keep her own anger and betrayal in check. It hurt and she was so confused. Looking at the Doctor was hard, he looked exactly like John Smith, the man she had slowly grown to love. But in the same way this was _her_ Doctor back. And she had missed him so much that she could hardly stay upset with him. Still, how dare he come here and talk to her like he was in control of her. He may be the Oncoming Storm, but she was the Bad Wolf. She would be a mother soon and now she understood why there was nothing more dangerous than a mother afraid for her own child's life. The Doctor winced when he noticed that she had protectively placed her hands over her stomach, ashamed at his rash actions.

"Rose, right now isn't the time to play one of our little games. It is true. I'm smart enough to know that, but that doesn't mean you don't have to answer me," the Doctor pleaded, sitting down on the edge of her bed as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He hated how he felt like he had to keep his distance from her and sit as far away from her as possible. He just wanted, no needed, to wrap his arms around her and hold her like he had before everything had gone wrong and he was forced to use the Chameleon Arch. But neither of them moved an inch. Rose just sat there, her shoulders hunched as if she were trying to make herself smaller – too small for him to notice.

Rose didn't know how to respond in words, so she turned away from his probing gaze and hid her face against her knees as she felt hot tears trail down her cheeks. She couldn't help it; _everything_ was falling apart for her. It was foolish, but she had always had a part of her that hoped the Doctor would be okay with this. In her wildest fantasies, he had been overjoyed. But all of her dreams had shattered by the look in his eyes. He looked angry and terrified, but most of all he just looked sad.

At hearing the sound of Rose choke on a sob she was trying to hide from him, the Doctor knew she wasn't going to be the first one to speak of it. He gently coaxed Rose to life her head and look at him. It took several minutes of probing, but eventually she did. The look on her face, the barely hidden anger, the betrayal, the complete and utter pain made the Time Lord pray to any world's God that he would never see such an expression on anyone's face ever again. But not Rose, never on her face again as long as his hearts were still beating. "What is it you need from me, Rose? Just tell me and I'll do it," he whispered. She had that effect on him. He was over 900 years old, but if Rose Tyler, who was not much over twenty years old, had that expression on her face he would do practically anything to make her smile again.

"I can't tell you what to say, Doctor. I can't read your mind. After all, I am just another stupid ape to you. You need to tell me what you are thinking…" Rose said, knowing her attempts at getting him to talk about his feelings were futile as she looked up at the Doctor's face again. He was trying to remain calm for her, she could clearly see that, but his eyes were so upset. Their relationship had been difficult enough to begin with and now she felt like she was pushing him towards something he despised, domestics.

"How do you think I would ever feel right now, Rose? I didn't do anything wrong and you are acting like I just murdered a village. Do you understand that I was _trapped_ inside of that watch for months on end, powerless to do anything at all? I just got back and now you seem to hate me and keep pushing me away! Have you ever thought that maybe you are being selfish right now? Do you have any idea how I feel? I didn't ask for this to happen. I didn't want any of this! Not this way! Not like this. Not with someone else. And definitely not with _him_," the Doctor yelled, his voice rising in volume and intensity as he spoke, ignoring the fact that she was crying at his cruel words, just spitting out what he was thinking at the moment at her.

"You don't talk to my daughter that way!" Jackie shouted, storming into the room when she heard the Doctor yell at her daughter from across the flat. True to her nature, Jackie slapped the Doctor hard across the face. She didn't stop at that though, she raised her other hand and hit him one more time. "How dare you? How dare you say that to my daughter! It wasn't _her_ fault! _You_ were the one who was gone for three whole months and left her here alone with a human husband who looked exactly like you! A husband who loved her unconditionally like you _never_ could. What did you expect her to do in that situation?"

"She didn't need to do all of this, she could have used her thick head and thought about the consequences of her actions," the Doctor hissed, for once not caring about the wrath of Jackie Tyler. In the state he was in, Jackie was a minor road bump compared to the other issues he had in his future.

However, the moment he said the words he knew it was a mistake, a big one as well. Although he and Jackie had never got along all that well, they had come to an agreement to bear each other's presence for Rose's sake. "No. You listen here, buddy. I don't care if you are the lord of time, this is my daughter and no one says those things about her. And here I thought that you… Never mind about that though, I have quite a few words for you. Rose did her best. She didn't want to hurt you like his. You pushed all of the responsibilities on her shoulders and this is what she had to do. What the _hell_ else was she supposed to do? Up and leave your pathetic ass? You were the one who instructed her to go along with _whatever_ story got implanted into your head. You are always telling her to listen to your instructions and the one time she does you are upset with her. Tell me, using that big Time Lord brain of yours, what the _hell_ did she do to deserve this? You were the one who left her here with little warning, not telling her she would end up with a husband and a life she never dared to ask from you. She took care of you for three months and _this_ is the thanks she gets?"

"Do you think I wanted her to go and fall in love with another man? A man who could give her everything I never could! And then be forced to watch every single moment of it like a cliché romance movie and be powerless to do anything about it except see it. There was no reprieve from my own personal hell for months, Jackie and you think I am being irrational right now!" the Doctor spat out, turning with angry eyes towards Jackie, preparing for a sparring match with words with Rose's mother. "Didn't you ever think that it hurts me that I know that she would rather have him than me?"

"And you don't think this is hard for Rose? You should've seen how hard it was for her at the beginning when you left her on her own. She didn't want to love him, she just wanted it to be an act until you came back. But he adored her and that was what she was missing from you. She was lonely and he was there the entire time, in love with her and not too much of a _coward_ to say it," Jackie stated, giving the Doctor a sharp look. "So you can't blame her for that. And I know that isn't what the real issue is right now either. You were there, you know what happened. He _begged_ her to have his child. But she told him no because she had to, not because she wanted to. She came here sometimes crying, my poor baby. And it wasn't like there was anyone else to help her with that besides me either. It was hard on her, having a man want the same things as her and actually _tell_ her."

"Stop it. Please don't talk about me like that right now. I just can't take it. Please, please, this is killing me," Rose whispered, her voice small and frail. For once she actually appeared her age, young and scared. She couldn't listen to them fight over her, it was too much right now. She buried her face in her knees once more and began wishing that she could have died a few hours ago. She wished that the Family had succeeded and killed her. But, more than anything else, she really didn't want to be in the middle of their argument right now.

After a few tense moments of eye contact daring the other one to say something between Jackie and the Doctor, Jackie gave up and sighed while turning towards her daughter. "Rose? Do you want me to make sure he leaves? Because I will. It would be my pleasure, actually."

"No, he can't leave because I'm not done talking with him yet," Rose explained, surprised when Jackie just huffed in annoyance and left the room, slamming the door behind her, muttering about the bloody alien that was ruining her daughter's life as she did so.

After that, there were several long moments of silence as the Doctor and Rose stared each other down, neither knowing how to break the silence until the Doctor dropped his glare in shame and finally set down of the bed next to her. Now that he'd had a few moments to process it all, he couldn't believe what he had said to Rose. He had yelled that _she_ was acting immature she definitely was acting more rational than the 900 year old Time Lord.

"Ah, come here, Rose. I hate it when you cry, especially when it is completely my fault," the Doctor muttered, breathing a sigh of relief when she automatically nestled up into his arms when he extended them towards her. It took everything he had to not just stop talking then and there because Rose was in his arms again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Can you remember everything about being John Smith?" Rose whispered, extremely grateful that she could bury her face against his familiar pinstripe suit once more.

"Yes, I can," the Doctor said, his voice cold and reserved again. After what he had just said, the words he already wished he could take bake, it was little wonder that Rose wanted John Smith back instead of him.

At those final words, the loss of John Smith finally hit her and she couldn't stop the flood of tears that flew to the surface, almost embarrassed as she cried for hours until she simply didn't have any tears left. Thankfully, the Doctor had stayed with her for that entire time, not saying much besides assuring her that she was going to be okay as she sobbed into his chest, only comforting her by rubbing on her back. But in a way it also felt like the Doctor was holding back somehow, as if he was reluctant to touch her, scared that his arms weren't the ones that she needed.

"I want this baby. I don't care what you say about this, I would do anything for our child," Rose said, breaking the silence that had developed, not even realizing that she had said 'our' before the word child.

"Of course you would," the Doctor muttered, shifting so that they were both lying down on her bed, practically nose to nose. "That's Rose Tyler to the core, you love practically every monster we meet. Hell, you even gave a _Dalek_ mercy…there is no way you wouldn't already love the baby."

Rose whispered a quiet thank you as she gently pulled away from him and faced the other direction, wishing she could sleep forever to escape the situation. Although she knew they had to have this conversation eventually, she wanted to put if off as long as possible. After the stress of the day, she wasn't sure if she could handle this right now.

"Do you want to be alone right now?" the Doctor whispered when she pulled away from him and remained silent, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he would do it if Rose wanted it to be so. "Do you want me to leave?"

Rose was silent for another moment before she finally responded again. "Please don't tell me when you do leave, I can't say goodbye to you too. If you go, just sneak out so I never have to see you again. Please, if you are going to leave me just do it now…don't pretend like you won't for my sake, it'll only hurt me more."

After staying still for a few minutes, the Doctor breathed out a heavy sigh and scooted over so that he was pressed up against Rose's back, his arms wrapping around her and securing her against his chest, knowing there was no way he could leave her unless she ordered him to. "You know I'm never going to leave you. I promised."

"What are we gonna do now?" Rose whispered, her hands trailing up and down her still flat stomach, very aware of how the Doctor had purposefully placed his hands as far from her stomach as possible.

The Doctor didn't respond, just hid his face against the side of her neck, unsure of how to answer her question. "Are you mad at me now? I'm sorry I lost my temper like that."

"I assume I deserved it. Just don't do it again."

"Rose, you could never do anything to deserve that. I don't want to see you cry ever again. I will try my best not to do it ever again, I cross both of my hearts," the Doctor murmured, relief filling him when Rose whispered that all was forgiven.

With hardly another word spoken for hours, Rose eventually drifted off to sleep, hardly believing all that had happened that day and scared of what was going to come in the future.

With Rose safely asleep in his arms, the Doctor stayed up the whole night, barely moving an inch in fear of waking her up as his mind reeled with all of his new memories from John Smith as he tried to figure out what to do next.

**So, what is the final decision? Miss John Smith? Glad the Doctor is back? Confused? Whichever you are you should read "A Human Wife: One-shots" to get more of John and the Doctor at your request!**

**Thank you so much and I hope you read on and review,**

**Gabrielle**


	13. The Morning After

**Another update! I hope you guys appreciate this because I was going to wait a few days, but decided not to! That being said, I think I'm getting a job so won't have much time anymore.**

**So, please please please REVIEW! I love your reviews because they are so sweet usually and just make my day when I read them!**

**As always thanks to my editor G.K. Masterson and all my readers.**

The Morning After

The Doctor jerked his head to the doorway when he heard the door begin to open, unconsciously drawing the still sleeping Rose tighter against his chest as he did so. Thankfully, Rose had fallen asleep rather quickly and had slept rather peacefully through most of the night. This was one of those moments he was glad he didn't have to sleep much; he was able to stay up all night and try to muddle through all of his conflicting thoughts.

Seeing Jackie standing there, the Doctor began to worry, surely she would kick him out, or slap him at the very least. However, Jackie's face appeared rather calm as she steadily walked into the bedroom and sat down on the chair next to Rose's bed. From the way that Jackie was acting she looked like she was going to give him a lecture, and he was already feeling uncomfortable with the look on her face.

"Oh no, you don't have to move now, I don't want her to wake up when she is looking so peaceful," Jackie said as the Doctor began to pull himself away from Rose. As angry as she was at the Doctor for being so harsh to Rose last night, she did understand how hard this all was for him. He had been trapped inside a bloody watch and the moment he came back he discovered that Rose was indeed in love with his human counterpart and was pregnant.

"Okay…" the Doctor awkwardly mumbled, ignoring Jackie's words of advice and taking his hands off of Rose and sitting on the edge of the bed to face Jackie, prepared for a famous Tyler lecture. This was probably going to be a very uncomfortable conversation so he should at least attempt to be in a good position. Jackie was looking even more intimidating than before, with her hair down and her eyes done up into an even heavier smoky eye than usual.

"Doctor, do you love my daughter?" Jackie asked, watching the Doctor's face as he sputtered for an answer. It was a bit amusing, seeing the ancient Time Lord looking at such a loss for words. He could face countless aliens trying to destroy him and the universe, but a simple yes or no answer to Jackie Tyler was terrifying.

"What? Why would you ever even have to ask that?" the Doctor gasped, his eyes flying over to Rose's sleeping form, wishing she would wake up so he wouldn't have to have this conversation with her mother.

Jackie just shook her head when he didn't answer her again and spoke up again. "Listen, Rose is my only daughter and I love her so I need to do all I can to make sure she will be safe and happy. I understand that you didn't expect any of this to happen, but can I ask, did you know that you would be married to Rose when you turned human?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to her. I didn't make the story, the TARDIS did and the only thing she could do was go along with it," the Doctor explained, failing to mention where the TARDIS had gotten the idea from in the first place. "I'm sorry, I can't really apologize for John Smith, and I never expected this to happen. Especially not for it to go this far, never like this."

"But Doctor, it doesn't really matter about that. Both of us know that isn't the major issue right now," Jackie sighed, wiping away a stray tear before she continued. "Rose is going to have a _baby_, I need to know if she is going to do this alone. Because if she is I would rather you tell me now so that Rose can prepare for that. And if that is the case, and I won't force you to stay because it is your decision, I would want you to leave as soon as possible. She doesn't need to get her hopes up about having a family with you, it would only hurt her."

The Doctor pulled at his hair, obvious that he was upset at the moment. "Rose…I don't know if I can leave her. I just don't know what I am going to do Jackie, I don't know."

Jackie was shocked to see the Doctor, who she had always thought to be a strange and emotionless alien, begin to cry, and in spite of how she felt about him at the moment walked over and pulled him in for a hug. "Doctor, you need to help her right now either way. When I lost Pete it made me understand something. He left me with no warning at all and it took me a long time to accept that. And I don't want Rose to go through the same thing as me. If this is going to be the end, don't drag it on any longer. Say goodbye, she needs the finality. But if you do this, if you can do this, don't make her worry any longer that you will leave because you can't do domestics. Either way, she needs an answer soon."

"But it isn't the same as you and Pete," the Doctor stuttered. He couldn't believe Jackie Tyler had just given him such important device. Perhaps even the push that he needed.

"Listen, I really need to go to work, I'm already late as it is. Tell Rose I wanted to stay, but I just can't…please don't let her be alone in here all day," Jackie whispered, getting up to leave Rose's room, adding one more comment before she left. "I know you love her, maybe you haven't admitted it yet, but I know. And she sure loves you too, Doctor. Let that sink into your head for a bit and I will talk to you about what I said again later on today. No putting it off either."

…

Halfway awake, Rose reached her hand out, surprised by the fact that the other side of the bed was empty and cold. However, the moment she opened her eyes she thought about her dream. It was odd, how quickly everything could fall apart. Her subconscious sure was evil to her right now.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered in what she assumed to be a dream. She knew that he had been right next to her when she fell asleep. Not like that meant she should expect him to be there in the morning, though. It had only happened a few times, but Rose had woken up in the middle of the night screaming from a nightmare. Each time the Doctor had appeared in her room in moments, making sure she was okay. She always asked him if he wanted to stay once she calmed down, as it did help her fall back to sleep. It was only lately that he had said yes and actually climbed into the bed with her. But, even then, he was always gone when she woke up and she had no idea how long he stayed with her. With that thought in mind, Rose fell back into a fitful sleep for a few more minutes.

Finally waking up for real, Rose rolled over closer into John's arms, her hands reaching up and pulling him down by his more spikey than usual hair for a kiss without opening her eyes first. Feeling the slight resistance in his lips, Rose quickly opened her lips, breathing in relief as John's lips began to move against her own, the kiss quickly deepening into something much more than an innocent good morning kiss. Smiling against his lips, Rose pressed closer against him as her arms latched around his neck and he gently rolled so that he was hovering over her, his hands trailing up and down her sides as he pulled her tightly against his chest.

Rose let out a gasp of surprise a few seconds later when she remembered that all that had happened the day before was certainly not a dream at all. It had happened, all of it, and now John Smith was gone…which meant that the person kissing her was someone else. Her eyes snapped open, most definitely fully awake now. She looked up to see the Doctor's face directly above her own, his deep brown eyes staring at hers with such intensity that it halfway scared her.

Before she could open her mouth to say anything more, the Doctor captured her mouth with his once more, a soft groan coming from him as she parted her lips against his.

Rose wasn't sure why the Doctor was kissing her like this, but decided to let it happen just to see how far he would let this go before he went back to his usual mysterious self.

As things between them got more heated than she initially expected, Rose spoke up for the first time that morning as the Doctor's lips trailed down to her chest. "My Mum."

"She came in here early this morning and said she had to go to work. She apologized for leaving right now, but she has used all of her sick days already so she had to go," the Doctor quietly explained, sitting up suddenly as he rubbed his hands through his hair, making himself look even more adorable with his hair sticking up more than she had ever seen it before.

Rose breathed a sigh, she wasn't sure if it was frustration or relief, now that it appeared the Doctor was going to stop his peculiar behavior. However, Rose was surprised that instead of leaving the room as she had assumed he would, he quickly shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the ground, his tie quickly joining it on the floor. With a strange sort of laugh deep in his throat, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, smirking at her the whole tine until that too was on the floor and, not saying another word, began to explore her half unclothed body once more.

No more was uttered between them except for the occasional quiet murmurs, neither sure of what the other one was thinking of or why this was happening right now, but pushing those thoughts away as they held the other close, just losing themselves in the moment.

…

Rose stared up at the ceiling in shock, terribly confused as what had just happened when she realized how hot she was feeling with the Doctor's full weight on top of her that was making it difficult to breathe, especially with the added annoyance of the way his hair tickled under her chin every time he took a breath.

Thankfully, just then the Doctor moved his body off of hers as if he sensed her discomfort, removing his face from where he had rested it for the past few minutes and setting his head on the pillow right next to her, his breath hitting against her ear, so husky and intimate that Rose couldn't help but blush. With a light kiss, the Doctor wound one arm around her waist to bring her body closer to his as the other began to stroke her hair. Honestly, Rose was terribly confused as to what had just happened between them, something that she had often dreamed about but never thought would actually happen while she was wide awake. Without any explanations or questions, she and the Doctor had made love and, knowing him, she didn't even know if he was planning on talking about it or acting as if it had never happened. But, considering the surprising way her was acting now, she couldn't help but hope that things would continue like this between them.

"Doctor," Rose whispered out his name, needing to make sure that this was really happening and that the Doctor, really and truly the Doctor, was lying next to her.

The Doctor immediately let out a strange noise when she uttered his name out loud that she couldn't decide if it was a purr, a growl, a moan, or something altogether different as he pulled her back even closer against him. His face nestled into her neck as he trailed light kisses up and down her neck, as if she had just told him the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life.

Rose quickly lost her train of thought as the Doctor's tongue did something amazing to her neck, causing her to gasp in surprise as he kissed her and she pressed her own swollen lips against his once more.

"Don't you need time to rest or something like that?" Rose asked as the Doctor's actions quickly became pointed.

"No, superior Time Lord biology obviously," the Doctor groaned, letting out a strange chuckle when he thought of where her mind was going.

Rose surely didn't say much more after that, only smiled at the Doctor's matter of fact answer as her eyes raked up and down his naked form once more before she was too occupied with something else to think of much else.

Sometime later, Rose lay against the Doctor's chest, lightly tracing patterns onto his soft skin as he leaned down every few minutes to possessively kiss her forehead, muttering something she couldn't understand every time he did so. Rose felt like she could stay like this forever, the morning light slightly streaming into her bedroom as she felt the beat of the Doctor's two hearts against her chest, their legs intimately tangled up together, both just relishing in the closeness of one another.

Leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose, the Doctor reluctantly pushed himself out of the bed as he dressed hap-hazardly. "Come on, I want to bring you back into the TARDIS. She has missed you," the Doctor excitedly explained, noticing Rose's momentary hesitation. "Do you want me to carry you?" the Doctor asked as he leaned down and scooped her into his arms bridal style, sheets and all, without another word.

"No, put me down first," Rose squealed, giggling when the Doctor dropped her onto her bed and she bounced. "I need a few human minutes first. I'll meet you there, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me," the Doctor whispered, smirking as he left the room.

Rose reluctantly got out of the comfortable bed with a groan, she just wanted to crawl back in and sleep the rest of the day. She was writing it off as pregnancy hormones, her being so tired recently. And, she realized with a wince, she had been rather moody even before she realized it. Walking into her bathroom, Rose almost groaned in annoyance. She looked rather terrible. Her hair was just atrocious and so tangled she could barely run her fingers through it. And her face, she didn't even want to think about it. Her eyes were still pink and puffy from the crying and faint lines of mascara trailed down her cheeks. She grimaced at the thought that the Doctor had to look at her like this. Deciding that she deserved it, Rose ran a nice bubble bath for herself. After she felt like she could be presentable to society, Rose got dressed into some comfortable clothes and went into the living room.

It was the TARDIS. She had missed the old girl. Sure, she had been able to go visit her over the past three months, but it had been on half power and seeing all of its lights lit up, even from the outside, was amazing. Fumbling with the key she always kept around her neck, Rose quickly opened up the familiar doors and stepped inside.

"I thought you were never going to come back. I was halfway tempted to come after you," the Doctor joked. He was halfway rolled under the controls, fixing the TARDIS as usual. He quickly finished up whatever he was doing and sat up so that he could get a better look at Rose.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily now," Rose joked. She couldn't believe it. She had dreamed about this moment for so long. Walking back onto the TARDIS to see the Doctor at the controls, smiling at her like that.

As if she was still in a dream, the Doctor said just what she wanted him to. "I missed you so much, Rose. You have no idea."

Rose just smiled at him in response, wondering how to fill the silence as she went over and sat down at the jump seat. This was just like the Doctor, not bringing up anything that had happened. But, unlike every other time, Rose knew that they couldn't just push this under the bed like they usually did, she wouldn't allow it. "Was something wrong with the TARDIS?"

"Not at all. She just missed being messed with, that's all," the Doctor said, taking a seat next to Rose. "She was a big miffed at me I think. I seem to be only missing the bowling alley so far though."

"That's too bad. I haven't been able to beat you at bowling yet," Rose laughed. She was surprised they were able to keep their conversation so light after everything that had happened.

However, that thought was quickly erased by what the Doctor did next. Without a bit of warning, the Doctor leaned forwards and kissed her. She closed her eyes, surprised by how forward he was being as the Doctor brought a hand to the back of her next and pulled her closer to him.

Rose wasn't sure why the Doctor kept on distracting what she was saying like this, not that she minded that is. However, the moment she felt him repositioning them so that she way laying down on the jump seat, she spoke up. "Doctor…not on the jump seat."

The Doctor let out a pathetic pout until Rose playfully pushed him away. "I guess I wore you out," the Doctor whispered into her ear, rather amused with himself when Rose blushed in response.

…

Rose stared at the controls in the console room as they lounged on the jump seat, perfectly content with how she was right now. The Doctor had put his arm around her shoulders and her head felt wonderful resting against him. They had lapsed into a comfortable silence after the Doctor explained how he had defeated the Family of Blood. It was nice, Rose decided, to have the Doctor stroking her hair, and, if she wasn't mistaken, kissing the top of her head as well.

"So if I were to look into a mirror right now I would see Elizabeth?" Rose asked. The rest of the punishments she understood, but this one just seemed a little odd, even for the Doctor.

"Well, not necessarily. You see, she is in a perception filter for now. No one will ever be able to fully see her in there. Just sometimes, when you think you see something move on the edge of the mirror, that will be her," the Doctor explained. He smiled in spite of himself, Rose felt so nice curled up against his side like this.

"But why Elizabeth in the mirror?"

"She seemed rather fixated on appearances, didn't she?" the Doctor joked. He still winced when he thought back to the memory of Elizabeth coming onto John. It had almost ruined everything with Rose and that still miffed him a bit.

Rose just laughed in response, nestling in closer to the Doctor. She had missed this, she decided, the feel of his suit. He wore it all the time and she had never told him how much she liked it either. "I really love the fact that you wear a suit all of the time."

"Uhh, thanks I suppose," the Doctor said, running his hand through his hair. "That was a compliment, right?"

"Yep," Rose muttered. She figured that she deserved to be able to tease the Doctor a bit as well. "You are supposed to compliment me as well."

"This will be hard, Rose," the Doctor mumbled. He pulled out his glasses, perching them on his nose as he studied Rose, pretending to be examining her to see if there was anything he liked.

"Oi, you are such a spoil sport," Rose joked. She playfully hit him on the shoulder, which only caused him to smile more. Wrapping his arms even tighter around her, he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Hungry?" the Doctor asked. Even Rose had heard the loud gurgle her stomach had just made. This was one of those moments when Rose hated being so human.

Rose assured him that she wasn't and never wanted to get up again, just being in his arms as she tried to memorize his scent and the feel of his body against hers that was surprisingly so distinctly different from that of John Smith.

"Really? I mean, you really should eat if you are hungry. Humans don't understand how they should treat their bodies, they really should, and it isn't that complicated. See, humans don't need all of the silly vitamins that they think they need, I believe that is just clever marketing schemes to make money for the large companies. The human race has lived for countless generations before this time eating from a very limited food variety, and they survived just fine, in fact they were actually much healthier. And in the future, this will happen again, but your time is the worst with trying to act like they know how to create the perfect diet. Thankfully, the humans are very adaptable because they almost always survive, it really is amazing, they really shouldn't, they aren't built to survive as long as they did, supposedly humans still exist at the end of time itself," the Doctor said, going off onto a large tangent as he usually did, practically talking a mile a minute as he smiled down at her.

"Doctor, I love you," Rose murmured partly to end his rambling and because at that moment of his typical rambling she knew the words were true, knowing that she shouldn't have said anything at all as the felt the Doctor tense up next to her, quickly burying his face into the crook of her neck as he became as motionless as a statue.

The thick silence that filled the room was almost palpable and she swore she could feel any warmth in the room disperse as a cold feeling gripped her chest. Rose clenched her mouth tight, cursing herself for saying the words so quickly and ruining the lovely feeling that had existed between her and the Doctor that morning.

Just as Rose was going to say something to ease the tension, she felt the Doctor's lift his head so that their faces were turned towards each other. With unreadable eyes, the Doctor reached up and stroked her cheek, eventually leaning forwards and kissing her slowly. It was so different from the last kiss. This one was slow and gentle, as if he was trying to show her how much she meant to him.

"You are so different from what I expected," Rose murmured as the Doctor pulled his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against hers so that their noses touched.

"What do you mean, Rose? Bad different or good different?" the Doctor asked, amusement coloring his tone as he playfully kissed her on the tip of her nose. It was so like how he had asked her after he had regenerated.

"Just different…I just never thought you could stay in one place for so long just sitting here holding me," Rose explained, thinking back to how she had always imagined the Doctor almost never sleeping and spending all night fixing the TARDIS no matter what when he wasn't running and saving the world.

With a short chuckle, the Doctor answered her. "For you, Rose. Anything for you."

At his loving words, Rose was quiet for a long while, trying to blink away the stray tears before the Doctor saw. She knew that was the closest the Doctor would ever come to saying he loved her. However, the Doctor immediately noticed and decided to change to a lighter topic. "Also Rose, I do have an issue with how you treated me these past few months…I remember distinctly eating a pear almost every day."

Rose couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well, I had to punish you somehow. I mean, you could have at least warned me what sort of situation I would have been in when you left me. So I settled on the pears."

"But why pears, Rose? They are a deplorable fruit," the Doctor complained like a child, complete with one of his famous pouts.

"Well, John was very easy to persuade," Rose said. She stopped the moment she spoke the words, unsure of how the Doctor would respond to her mention of John. That was the last thing she needed, saying something that would chase the Doctor off after everything was going surprisingly well for them at the moment. "I mean…" Rose fumbled for something to say. "We always had pears in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I remember, Rose," the Doctor muttered. At first Rose thought that he was going to withdraw from her, but when he chuckled and kissed her forehead her worries were washed away. "You know, you can mention John if you want to. I was him in a way."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. She didn't want to push her luck but she felt like she deserved quite a few answers. It wasn't often that the Doctor was willing to openly talk about important matters and she wasn't going to let any moment of it go to waste.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes, a trait that John didn't inherit that Rose adored, before he spoke again. "John Smith obviously had the same body as me, but there was more as well. You see, the TARDIS wasn't completely alone in her decision to make you his wife. She had to get it from my thoughts, she thought she was helping us," the Doctor stopped for a moment to gauge Rose's reaction to his words. Her eyes were glistening with tears, but she was positively beaming at him so he continued. "That aside, John was just a story in some ways, but there was so much more than that. His memories of his past were just facts, no particular emotion of connection to them. But you, Rose, every thought he had about you was undeniably real, all of you and John's past was our past, as Rose and the Doctor, just slightly adjusted."

"Yeah, I could tell the similarities sometimes. It was nice and comforting to be able to relate to him that way," Rose sighed.

"I'm glad something made it easier, Rose. But I know you hurt right now. You lost your husband too," the Doctor said. Rose tried to ignore the wince the Doctor had made when he said the word husband. "I want you to know that John Smith always was a part of me. I mean, obviously he wasn't me, but I remember everything that happened while I was him. Everything that he did or felt, I'm capable of that too. But I'm still me, the daft old man who you met and took you away in his magic blue box."

"I missed you," Rose whispered. She felt terrible saying it, but she was so glad to have the Doctor back. Of course she loved John, how could she not he was a perfect husband, but she had missed the gallivanting around the stars and the rush that accompanied living a life with the Doctor and the TARDIS. "Missed running around saving the world. The danger and all of that. When can we start all of that again?"

"Come on, I think the neighbors can hear your stomach by now," the Doctor said, effectively changing the topic. He quickly got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the TARDIS and into the kitchen.

The Doctor had just turned towards the pantry to look for something to eat when she felt a now familiar sensation in her stomach. Without a second though, Rose clamped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time.

"Oh right, I forget about the darn morning sickness," Rose whispered as she fought back the urge to gag again, tears running down her face as she thought of the long months ahead of her, with no one to even hold back her hair or rub her back. The Doctor had seen her leave, she was surprised he hadn't followed her. She had to admit it hurt a bit.

Once she was sure that she was done getting sick, Rose leaned back against the wall of the small bathroom. She tried to blink away the flood of tears as she thought of how much she would miss John because she had truly loved him, and the terror of not knowing what would happen between her and the Doctor.

However, the picture she had begun to form in her mind of the Doctor and her really together was shattered when she heard the unmistakable noise of the TARDIS coming from inside of the flat, her heart breaking as she realized the Doctor had left her, without even giving her an explanation or a goodbye.

Not able to hold it in any longer, Rose let her sobs out, the ripping sound filling the room as she buried her face into her hands, knowing that she was truly alone now.

**...Confused? Just a bit I hope! Don't say you weren't all that surprised though!**

**Hope this chapter was okay...I was very torn about what was going to happen and I rewrote it like 6 times before I got it right!**

**Remember to read my one-shots in "A Human Wife: One-shots"**

**And the sequel is coming along wonderfully...still unsure about a few things because I don't want to ruin this story and leave you all like...NOO! But I can't do the happily ever after thing either.**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading my rambles and review my lovelies,**

**Gabrielle**


	14. Banana Pancakes

**I loved all of your responses to the last chapter. Though, I am sorry that some of you hated me :(**

**Alas, if you can find it in yourself to read on I think it'll be worth it! And if you like this chapter please review for me. I love your reviews and comments so please keep it up and it only takes a few seconds!**

**Once again thank you to all my wonderful readers and to the person who edits the story, G.K. Masterson!**

**So hopefully enjoy and read on! **

Banana Pancakes

Rose, after crying herself into exhaustion, practically crawled out of the bedroom before collapsing onto her bed, fighting off another wave of tears when she saw the Doctor's tie lying on the floor. Her mind could barely understand it, he had left her. He promised he wouldn't and she had believed him. Of course she had believed him, he was the Doctor and she had been in love with him for quite a bit longer than she wanted to admit. Knowing exactly what she needed at the moment, Rose pulled out her phone, and immediately dialed Jack's number as she waited for him to pick up.

"Jack, it's over! It's all over," Rose cried out before Jack had a chance to say a word, choking back a sob when she heard his familiar voice through the phone. She knew Jack would understand what she meant by that phrase and would come help her. He had promised, and she hoped, unlike the Doctor, that he would keep his promises.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?" Jack gasped, scared by sorrow and sadness in Rose's voice and immediately feared the worst. There was only one person who could break Rose like that and now Jack had a new mission to go find the now pretty boy and break his nose.

"He left me, Jack. The Doctor left me again. He always leaves without so much as a goodbye," Rose whispered, repeating the words over as she could practically hear Jack fuming on the other end of the line. She could hardly believe that she had to say them. In less than 24 hours she had lost everything with practically no warning. First John had sacrificed himself by opening the watch and preventing the Family of Blood from destroying the world. And she missed him so much and she knew she always would. Sure, for a few precious hours Rose had thought that the Doctor would be there for her, but even then the human quality in John was missing. The Doctor had explained that John was like another regeneration of him in a way, just suppressed. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't miss him just like she had missed her first Doctor when he had regenerated into a pretty boy. And John Smith had been hers in a way that the Doctor never could be.

"Rose, tell me exactly what happened. What did he say to you?" Jack asked, wishing that he was there with her right now. She did not sound good at all. He yearned to know everything that had happened since he had been abandoned at Satellite 5 until this moment between Rose and the Time Lord. Because, if there was one thing Jack always knew, it was that the Doctor he had first met would never have done this to Rose Tyler. He had told him, just not with words. Rose was his and Jack would have been insane to go anywhere near her.

"I thought he loved me, Jack…I thought he was actually going to say it, I'm so stupid and gullible. We made love and everything was perfect for a while, but then I told him I loved him and…I thought everything was okay, even if he didn't say it back…but then I left and he didn't follow me and I still thought everything was fine, but then I heard the TARDIS…he didn't even say goodbye, Jack, how could he do this to me?" Rose sobbed, hardly believing what had happened herself.

There was silence from Jack for a long while before Rose heard him speak again. His tone made it obvious that he was murderously angry at the moment. Even though Rose knew he wasn't upset with her, his attitude still scared her a bit as she listened to the rest of his rampage. "How _dare_ he! How dare that alien take advantage of you that way and just _leave_. I will be there as soon as possible, I promise. Please just calm down, you can do this sweetheart. It'll be okay, it really will be okay, I promised, remember?"

"I understand, Jack…I guess I will let you go. I miss you, hurry here. Please hurry, I need you right now," Rose whispered, sniffing as she shut her phone and rubbed her eyes, wondering how she could ever possibly survive after what had just happened to her. She just needed someone to come, she couldn't stand to be alone right now.

Deciding that she could either stay in bed all day feeling sorry for herself or go do something, Rose decided on the latter and pushed herself off of the bed. She would have very much preferred to bury herself in the covers and die, but she had the baby to think about. If there was one thing Rose was confident about it was that she would be a fantastic mother to this child, even if she had to do it alone. After dressing in the comfiest sweats she owned, Rose shuffled to the kitchen, her hunger almost unbearable now.

Getting herself a bowl of cereal, Rose sat down at the table, feeling too sick to her stomach to eat as she swirled the food around the bowl, ending up eating nothing. As she did so, she rested her head on the table, the stress of the day, although it was only morning, rolling over her as she cried into the wood of the table.

…

Jerking awake, Rose was very confused about what had happened and where she was when she opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being in an uncomfortable position on a wood chair halfway asleep. But now she was stretched out on something very comfortable, feeling more rested than she had in days.

"This is a very realistic dream…" Rose murmured as she tried to remain in her dream. In her dream, she was on the couch covered in a blanket with the Doctor watching her from the chair across from her. It would have been perfect except for the fact that the Doctor wasn't smiling or on the couch with her.

"It isn't a dream. Why would you think that it was one?" the Doctor asked, his eyes flitting around the room before they finally landed on her, his face brightening when she rubbed her sleepy eyes. It was reassuring to see his smile reach his eyes once more. Rose cocked her head to the side, thinking that if someone was trying to convince you weren't asleep in a dream they would say just that.

Rose, her eyes widening as she realized she actually was awake, jumped up, slapping the Doctor hard against the face as she did so. Almost immediately after she did that, she couldn't stop herself from launching herself into his arms, crying tears of relief into his chest as he hesitantly rubbed her back, confused as to what had just happened. She hated crying but it seemed like that was all she could do lately.

"What was that for?" the Doctor whispered when Rose stopped crying. She was still clinging onto him, burying her face against him as he repositioned her so that her knee was no longer in a certain sensitive area. With that done, he breathed a sigh of relief when Rose curled up next to him. "Hey, don't cry, Rose. I've got you."

"You left me…I heard the TARDIS leaving," Rose explained, upset that she wasn't mad at him for what he had done to her. It was an odd cycle, being with the Doctor. One moment she absolutely hated him and then he did something that was so distinctly _him_ that she loved him again and was upset that she wasn't still mad at him. "You _promised_ you wouldn't leave me."

"No, I didn't leave you. I wouldn't…not now, not ever. How could you even think I would ever do that to you?" the Doctor asked, clearly shocked by what she said. After Rose continued to give him an odd look, he continued. "I just had to move the TARDIS back to the warehouse. Then I was going to make you some pancakes, but you didn't have everything I needed. Weeeeeeeelll, you didn't have any bananas. And I can't make pancakes without them. So I went to the store to go buy some."

Rose, however, was not convinced even when she saw the bananas sitting on the counter. She narrowed her eyes warily at him, studying him to check if he was actually telling the truth. "You were planning on leaving, weren't you though? I mean, I went to the bathroom and then you were gone. I thought everything was going so well and then all of the sudden I heard the TARDIS and I wasn't on it. I don't even know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Rose. And I didn't even _think_ about leaving you," the Doctor assured her with a light squeeze to her hand. "You know me, the quirky old alien that just loves bananas," the Doctor said, changing the subject as he stood up and led Rose to the kitchen, ordering her to sit at the table. Apparently his abrupt behavior of changing topics wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Watching the Doctor move around the kitchen, Rose was more relieved than she had ever been in her life. The Doctor hadn't left her at all, she had just jumped to foolish conclusions. Still, when she thought back to when she had thought he had left, she remembered there was still a reason to be a little miffed at him. Although she was sure he knew that she was running to the bathroom to get sick, he hadn't followed or even asked if she was okay. Pushing that aside, Rose was shocked to see the Doctor appearing so domestic as he flipped the pancakes, rambling on about how good bananas were as he did so.

"Here you go, eat up now," the Doctor announced, setting a plate of the pancakes in front of her as he sat in the chair next to her. He just sat there grinning at her, waiting for her to eat. When she finally did, he asked her if they were good, acting like a little kid who had just made his mother burnt toast for Mother's Day.

Rose just smiled as she ate, wondering when the Doctor had learned to make pancakes in the first place, when she noticed that he wasn't eating, but was instead tracing trails into the wood table. "Why aren't you eating? I really don't think I could ever eat as many as you made…"

"Not really hungry…I just knew you were," the Doctor explained, his voice taking on an odd quality as he did so. She could have sworn he muttered something else, but decided to let it slide just this once. After all, it was probably just something rude that she really didn't want to hear. "I mean, we can't have you not eating. Especially right now, can we?"

"You? Not hungry for bananas? That's it, you must be sick or insane," Rose joked, putting her hand on his forehead as if checking for a fever.

"Nah, had some bananas while I was making them," the Doctor said. Surprisingly, he didn't even smile at her joke, just gulped loudly and turned away once more. Deciding she better not push him, Rose just ate her food and observed him out of the corner of her eye. Unlike John, the Doctor wasn't, and probably never would be, up front with his emotions, but she knew that didn't mean he didn't have them. There was something about the Doctor that was so distinctly _him_ and practically radiated power. Though he sure didn't look powerful at the moment with dark circles under his eyes, his hair messier than she had ever seen it before, and dressed more carelessly than usual without his jacket or tie.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Rose asked. She knew how much the Doctor hated it when she acted like this around him. His response was always that he was not as susceptible to weakness like humans and that she was just wasting her time worrying about him. Rose never really believed him though, especially after she saw him with a cold. He spent a full week sniffing about the TARDIS like a baby. He sure hadn't minded her concern when she brought him chicken noodle soup that day.

As soon as Rose had eaten the last of the pancakes on her plate, she started to stand up. The Doctor came to stand in front of her, bending over so that she was looking into his eyes as he kissed her full on the lips.

"Hello," Rose whispered, confused as to the Doctor's new and different behaviors. She wasn't sure how she felt about it all. Talking, she decided, talking was first on the list for today.

However, before she could say that, Rose was surprised when the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, picking her up into his arms and carrying her over to the comfy chair as he sat in it and settled her down on his lap, not saying a word as he pulled her against his chest and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Why are you acting like this?" Rose mumbled, not complaining about his actions one bit, just curious. She hoped to start on an innocent question like that and hopefully not cause one of his infamous rambles as well.

"Whatever do you mean?" the Doctor innocently asked, smirking as he kissed the top of her head, breathing in her precious scent. Yep, she was right, he was trying to distract her and was doing a mighty good job at it as well.

"You know what I mean, Doctor. I mean, you would have never acted like this before, why now then?" Rose questioned, hoping that the Doctor would stay serious and not change the topic to something silly as he usually did. That was his defense mechanism and she had learned about it long ago so there was no way she was going to pretend like she didn't know what he was doing.

The Doctor was silent for a long while before he responded, weaving their fingers together as he thought of what to say. "Why do you need an answer right now? Why can't you just accept what it is?"

"But what is it? That is what I'm trying to do, trying to figure out what I need to accept now. Because I can…if you tell me. You can't just ignore it and think it is just going to go away, Doctor."

"Are you talking about this morning, Rose?" the Doctor said, his voice very confident as he spoke, something that surprised Rose. She hadn't expected him to bring it up first. Actually, she expected him to completely ignore everything that had happened like he usually did.

"Yes…obviously, what else would I be talking about?" Rose mumbled, trying not to get distracted by the way his lips were trailing up and down her neck in a manner that Rose knew was just meant to distract her.

After realizing that Rose was not going to accept him _not_ answering, the Doctor sighed and leaned back against the chair. "Why can't you just accept the fact that we made love and not question it?"

"But that changes everything. It is against everything you have ever said. Are you just doing this because you feel bad? About John and the baby?" Rose whispered, knowing that mentioning the baby was a mistake the moment it slipped out of her mouth as the Doctor tensed against her, every trace of love that had been emanating off of him suddenly coming to a dead halt. They both remained in the same position for several minutes, as if they were afraid what would happened if they moved an inch. Eventually the Doctor shifted first, their bodies just a little bit farther apart.

"Do you love me because of John, Rose? Don't you think that would hurt me? How do you think I truly feel about all of this?" the Doctor asked, his eyes burning with intensity as he leaned his forehead against hers and gazed deeply into her eyes, his hand softly stroking her hair as he waited for her to speak again. "This isn't easy for me either. It _hurt _me, Rose. It still does because I don't want to be John's replacement. Please, just don't do this with me if that is what we are to you now."

Before Rose had a chance to respond they both jumped at the sound of a door slamming, hearing the sound of Captain Jack's angry voice as she made her way to the room where they were in. Rose winced, knowing that whatever would happen next wasn't going to be pretty. Maybe she shouldn't have called Jack when she was still so upset and had jumped to untrue conclusions.

"You? How dare you have the nerve to sit there like that, looking all pleased with yourself! You bastard, you used Rose again and then you left her like you left me! What the hell is wrong with you? Wanted a bit more fun before you left and broke her heart again, huh?" Jack shouted, wishing that he could punch the Doctor like he wanted to, but the fact that Rose was currently perched on his lap stopped that plan.

"Jack! It's okay, he was just moving the TARDIS. I jumped to conclusions, don't get mad at him now," Rose explained, surprised when Jack dropped the glare and practically gaped at how comfortable the Doctor seemed with Rose snuggled up against him.

Jack decided this was the best time to do this, so sat in front of the pair. He swore those two just had to make everything more complicated than it needed to be. Plus, he was still a bit mistrustful of this new Doctor. The new Doctor was a pretty boy this time around though. "Since I am using my lunch break for this, we need to get some stuff out in the open. Now, what about the _baby_?"

"Shut up, we don't need to talk about this right now…and it isn't like you have any right to have a say in any of this anyway," Rose murmured, her eyes warning Jack to shut his big mouth as she stood up. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about this at all. She just wanted to do it in private without the American making snide remarks. It would be difficult enough as it was to get the Doctor to talk about it and she was sure he would open up more to her in private. She already knew that the Doctor was getting upset about this by the way his body had tensed and his arms around her had tightened so much.

"Rose, are you going to pretend like this isn't happening until you are in labor? You can't tiptoe around the issue just because you don't want to know what the Doctor will say…so, I will ask outright for you. Doctor, what are you planning to do about the baby? Are you and Rose even going to be in a relationship now, or not? In addition to that, are you going to be the child's father? Do you even consider the baby yours?" Jack asked, annoyed that the Doctor wore a perfect mask so he couldn't even tell what kind of affect his questions were having on him.

At Jack's calculated words, the Doctor stood up as well to make Jack shut up, as he was definitely upsetting Rose right now. He pushed Rose over to the side, deciding that this man, who was even hard to look at, couldn't say that to him and expect no reverberations for his actions.

However, before the Doctor had time to open his mouth, Jack pounced on him, pushing him to the wall and punching his jaw hard, keeping a hold of the Doctor's jacket and holding his fist a few inches from his face, warning him that he was prepared to punch him again.

"Jack! Stop it, you are going to hurt him!" Rose shouted as she tried to pull Jack off of the Doctor. This, she decided, was the last thing that she needed to happen at the moment.

"Are you sure, Rosie?" Jack asked. He knew that she would never say yes, but he couldn't help but tease her a bit. "Don't you think his face would look a bit better if I pushed his nose a bit to the left?"

Rose didn't need to even say a word to get her point across. Putting her hands on her hips, Rose glared down at Jack, much more intimidating than a small blonde had the right to be. "Can't we at least pretend to act like adults in this situation right now?"

Thankfully, Jack let go of the Doctor and the two men stood awkwardly for a few moments before Rose sighed and pulled them both into the small kitchen. Once they were all seated, Rose sat with her hands folded in front of her, just daring someone to speak up first. It was almost funny, how much control she had over the two men. With a rising of one eyebrow, Rose settled back in her chair, prepared to watch the debate between the two of them.

"How did you even find out about Rose's…pregnancy?" the Doctor asked. He couldn't remember Rose telling Jack in his memories of being John Smith and he was curious. The Doctor smirked a bit, wondering how the humans in the room would respond if he told them that he would have known that Rose was pregnant before she even suspected it. It was all in her smell, if a certain hormone for pregnancy was activated he would be able to tell if he was within a few feet of her. It certainly had made for more than a few awkward moments in his past. Quite a few times he had congratulated a couple on their pregnancy only to realize that they had no idea yet.

"Oh, I bought the test with her," Jack explained. He couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his own face when he saw the Doctor's shocked look. It was nice to know more than the Time Lord for once and he couldn't help but gloat a bit.

"Moving on," Rose announced. This wasn't really something she wanted to be talking about right now either. She really didn't want the Doctor to be even more upset that she had trusted Jack with such important matters.

"Am I going to be 'Uncle Jack?'" Jack asked. His face looked so excited that Rose couldn't help but dissolve into giggles. She hadn't even begun to think that far ahead yet. It was odd to think about, not just being pregnant, but having an actual little human being. She couldn't help but fantasize about it for a moment, not only Jack holding a tiny baby girl, but the Doctor as well.

"Better than what I thought you would be saying, Jack," the Doctor said. His voice was teasing, but Rose noticed that his fists were clenched on top of the table. "I imagined you would find it fun to try to seduce the poor child."

Jack completely dropped the subject of Rose's pregnancy after that. Rose relaxed into the situation a bit more as she talked about different topics with Jack and the Doctor. It was nice, she decided. To have no secrets for once, to not worry about saying something wrong and ruining everything. Too many times Rose had begun to tell John a story about one of their adventures on the TARDIS only to remember that it would only scare him. He knew the Doctor, but only in his dreams.

"Wait a second, there is something else important you two need to know," Jack said. He had been so intent on getting here to Rose that it had slipped his mind. "There were police at your flat. You really should go down there and get everything sorted out. Plus, I have some important business I really am putting off…and if I don't get back there soon who knows what I will find."

Rose was surprised as Jack's sudden statement, but agreed with him. "Sure, we will go down there now. Are you going now too?"

"I need to use your computer for a moment. You should go now, I can let myself out," Jack said, waving as the Doctor and Rose left for the place where Rose had been married to John Smith. _That_, Jack thought was a smile, was going to be _interesting_.

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I know I wrote this chapter like the first day I got this idea at all because I just thought it was simply adorable that he made banana pancakes! **

**Thank you so much for reading so far with me, but if you want more you can read "A Human Wife: One-shots" where you suggest what happens!**

**Alas, I only have a few more chapters until I go into the sequel! **

**Thank you,**

**Gabrielle**


	15. About the Baby

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! Please keep it up and I will be more motivated to write the sequel! **

**So..after this chapter there is only three more chapters :0 So that means you better be sad (kidding, don't be sad!) But it makes me sad because I love updating this story.**

**Anyhow, as usual thanks to G.K. Masterson and all of my lovely readers! **

**Read on and enjoy and hopefully...REVIEW!**

**MESSAGE ON BOTTOM!**

About the Baby

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith!" the doorman breathed out when he saw them appear in front of their building. "I was beginning to wonder if you were well. We've tried calling any contact we have for you and never got through. The police need to talk to you."

Rose rolled her eyes. She was never too fond of the police. She just knew that both she and the Doctor would probably be busy with interviews and paperwork for the rest of the day while the police began an investigation that would get them nowhere. There was nothing to find, the Doctor had made sure that there was no evidence to connect anyone to the mysterious happenings of that night. The police only had the words from the partygoers, which could easily be written off as they were almost all drinking. Best case scenario was that they would convince everyone a dramatic hoax had been put together for their amusement at the dull party. Rose was sure that would be enough to calm down their thick heads. Thankfully, the Doctor had his physic paper for situations like this.

"I'm sorry, it seems there was a misunderstanding," the Doctor said. He was perfectly poised as he approached the policeman. Whipping out his physic paper, the Doctor gave Rose a small wink as the man read the message the Doctor wanted him to see.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize you were an acquaintance of the Queen," the man said, tipping his hand to the Doctor. "Have a nice day. If you ever need any help again don't hesitate to contact me, Dame Rose."

Once the policeman had left the room Rose turned to look at the Doctor, wanting an explanation. "What did the physic paper say?" Rose asked, adding on another statement for the Doctor's benefit. "And have I mentioned how much I love it when you get people to call me Dame Rose?"

"That Paul Samson was behind it all," the Doctor stated. "He had been harassing you for quite a while. The note was from the Queen, explaining that the investigation is over and that the case is to be considered closed immediately," the Doctor continued, flashing a smile at Rose as he did so. "And yes, you have. On multiple occasions, actually. I might have to use this knowledge for another benefit later," the Doctor whispered into Rose's ear as her face burned at what he had insinuated.

Rose just scrunched her nose up at him, glad that they had the use of the physic paper again. It was so useful and without it they would be in jail much more often. Not that they hadn't spent countless hours sitting on a cold cell floor. "Should we go back now that it is all fixed up? Maybe we can catch Jack again, actually see what he is up to on the computer!"

"Don't you want to clean out the apartment? I mean, obviously no one will be living there anymore," the Doctor said. He continued because he didn't see Rose's shocked expression. "I'd rather get it done sooner instead of later, wouldn't you?"

"Actually, I expected to do it alone," Rose whispered as the Doctor led her to the elevator. It was odd, being here with the Doctor when she had been her so often with John. She wasn't sure if she was okay with it, it just confused her even more. Practically every memory of John Smith had revolved around their home and she could keep it distinctly separate from the Doctor. And now here the Time Lord was, about to prance up to the flat and make himself at home. "Is that okay?"

"No," the Doctor said, his tone saying that it was the end of the discussion. "I don't want you to be alone when you do this," the Doctor explained, planting a light kiss on her cheek. When the Doctor said that she knew she couldn't say no. He was trying to be open with her and not pull away like he usually did, she couldn't be the one to push him farther away now. "This will be hard for you and I want to be there for you."

"Thank you," Rose simply said. She wasn't going to admit it to him, but she felt like she almost needed him here right now. Despite her earlier thoughts that she wanted to do it alone, she knew how much easier it would be with him next to her. It wasn't that she was weak, she just needed to wrap her head around her feeling for both men.

After they arrived at the flat they both went to work cleaning and boxing possessions, the hours flying by as they quickly got through the task and talked about light topics, both trying to pretend that they weren't so excited to just be alone together. It was nice, Rose finally decided, to listen to him ramble about things she didn't understand again. Not just that, it was the fact that he was helping her with such a domestic task. And he was the one who always scorned at the faintest mention of domesticity. Since he was doing this with her, Rose began to wonder just how domestic he would go for her. Little did Rose know that the Doctor was thinking precisely the same thing, allowing his mind to dwell on things he hadn't thought about for centuries.

After several hours, the Doctor brought up an interesting question. "Sweetheart, have you talked to your mother since…you know?"

"What is that? Was that a pet name?" Rose giggled, amused at the Doctor's sweet action towards her. She was surprised he had brought up her mother at all as they didn't get along well together, especially since the whole fiasco yesterday. Nevertheless, that surprise was nothing compared to the shock that filled her when she realized that the Doctor had called her sweetheart. Never in all the time traveling together had the Doctor said anything like that to her, not counting the times they had to pretend to be married to save their lives. That was much more important to Rose at the moment than any mention of her mother.

"Rose, please answer my question about Jackie," the Doctor said before he flirtatiously added a few more words. "It'll be ever so helpful, my sweet darling."

"Well not really. She'll probably be getting back to the flat soon. I'm surprised she hasn't called me yet. Oh well, I don't want to worry about her right now," Rose said as she noticed the odd way that the Doctor seemed to relax when he heard that her mother would not be coming anytime soon.

After that conversation the Doctor went to go deal with the paperwork in John's office as Rose went through her clothes. If Rose closed her eyes, she could almost pretend it was actually John going back to his office to finish the paperwork that he hated. With a sigh, Rose snapped open her eyes, knowing there was no use pretending. She had the Doctor now.

…

"So, this here is the bedroom," the Doctor awkwardly stated, actually knocking on the side of the door before he came in. He had just finished up with everything else and had found Rose in there practically up to her neck in clothes. It was amusing to see her like that though, trying to decide what she should keep and what would just be a painful reminder of John Smith.

"Yep," Rose replied, confused as to why the Doctor was acting so odd all of the sudden when he had been so normal around her not long ago. She was excited at the moment and she assumed he would be too. They were almost done and the flat almost looked as it had three months ago when she had to get it ready on her own. After this a huge weight would life off of her shoulders and she could heal even more about John Smith. However, from the look on the Doctor's face that he was doing a bad job at hiding, Rose knew she had to ask him about it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that this was where you and John lived…this is where you made love, where he told you he loved you and you told him," the Doctor explained, still refusing to meet her eyes. Rose stopped in midair, dropping the dress she was planning on putting in the keep pile in front of her. She eventually regained control of her limbs and moved towards the Doctor, shocked that he was still glaring at the floor, jealousy practically coming off of him in waves.

Rose didn't know what to say in response, she was so shocked. It was an odd situation, there the Doctor was, jealous of…himself in a way if you twisted it a bit. So she just walked up to him and pulled on his tie, relieved when he didn't fight back, and latched her lips onto his to show him that he shouldn't be jealous. Because even though she had loved every moment she was with John, she would always be in love in the Doctor. He was everything to her. Because she knew him and she always would. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe. And he's wonderful, that is what she knows more than anything else. Pressing closer to him, Rose sighed in relief as his hesitation slowly but surely flowed away.

"We can make our own memories here, you and I," Rose whispered, her eyes filling with tears at the most pained expression she had ever seen before crossed the Doctor's face before he simply nodded in response. At his nod, he unlatched her arms from him, stepping backwards away from her. And he looked so sad when he looked at her, like it hurt him to see her.

"Rose, you don't have to act like that, please don't," the Doctor muttered walking towards the door. He shook his head as she moved towards him again. "Rose, please don't do this. Please don't pretend for me."

"Please, don't leave. Don't leave me again," Rose whispered, dropping the hand that he had failed to take. She looked down at the floor, cursing the tears that were suddenly filling her eyes at his rejection. "I need _you_, Doctor."

It seemed as though those were the magic words, as the moment she said them the Doctor turned around and walked back up to her. Reaching down and grabbing one of her hands, he used his free hand to reach for her chin, lightly forcing her to look up and meet his eyes. "Never, I never want to hurt you again."

Right as she was opening her mouth to respond, the Doctor leaning down kissed her slowly, his motions slow and passionate. Still, she could feel his resistance weakening as she gently pulled him back towards the bed, smiling against his gentle lips as she scooted herself backwards on the bed and he crawled over her.

…

Rose lay still for a while, trying to catch her breath so that she could open her mouth to tell the Doctor that he was squishing her _again_. She would really need to talk to him about that in the future. Before she had a chance to say that, the Doctor removed his face from where it was against her neck and rested it lightly against her forehead, both of them simply staring into each other's eyes, no words needing to be said.

With a soft whimper, the Doctor shifted his body slightly and lightly kissed her, kissing her so much gentler than she had ever been kissed by anyone before, even John. Rose relished in the perfect kiss with the Doctor, his lips telling her how much he loved her in a way so much more precious than words.

As if that wasn't enough, the Doctor stopped every few minutes, to gaze down at her, the look in his eyes causing her eyes to fill with tears at the intensity of the way he was looking at her. This was something Rose was sure she could get used to. In fact, she was sure that she was going to make it such a common occurrence that she would get very used to it. But she was already confident that no matter how often she would never get used to it.

"Why are you crying?" the Doctor mumbled, his own voice husky as his fingers reached up to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, his concern obvious in his words and gestures. Rose had seemed perfectly fine just seconds ago and then she had started crying out of nowhere. If these were hormones, he was terrified to know what else he was going to have to deal with.

"I'm just so happy," Rose whispered, laughing at how cheesy that sounded, but ended up making an unattractive noise as a sob reached her throat at the same time.

"Oh, don't cry, love. Please don't cry. Please, please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry. I'm right here now, don't cry," the Doctor exclaimed, his hands tracing comforting patterns on her face as she made the pathetic sound again and buried her face against his neck. The one thing the Doctor could never stand was when Rose was crying.

Rose cried against him anyway, wishing he would understand that she was really only crying because she was so happy to be here with him right now. "Stop apologizing, it's good that I'm crying."

"Blimey, sure doesn't feel good on my side. We make love and then minutes later she starts crying like something terrible just happened. It certainly isn't good for my ego," the Doctor joked, understanding why Rose was crying as he scooped her tighter against himself. Despite the situation, the Doctor started to laugh, pretending he wasn't by faking a coughing fit. He assumed that his acting wasn't up to par by the expression on Rose's face when he quieted down with an innocent look on his face.

At that, Rose began to laugh, happier than she had been in a while, relaxing as she and the Doctor talked, just enjoying each other's arms for what felt like hours. It was surprising, how easy it was to be with him like this. She hadn't expected him to open up to her like this ever, especially after the past three months. Even though he would never be completely open, but that was to be expected with the Doctor, Rose could tell how hard he was trying for her. She felt so…complete in a way that she never had before.

"Rose, what do you want me to do with the baby?" the Doctor whispered, practically causing Rose to jump up in shock. She hadn't expected him to say anything like that and she was immediately roused from her relaxed state right before sleep.

"What do you mean?" Rose gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat as she felt the Doctor's hand willingly slide down to rest over her stomach. Just that simple act made Rose's love for him double, the fact that he had done it with no prodding, almost as if it was instinctive.

"You know what I mean," the Doctor murmured, his tone declaring that Rose needed to say something and he couldn't say it for her. He couldn't be the one to say it first, not after everything that had happened between them.

"I mean…you know what I want, you've always known that," Rose groaned, getting up out of the bed and sitting on the floor instead. She knew that he knew, she had basically told John everything and he remembered everything that had happened then. She knew she was acting immature in a way, pulling away from him like this. He had been trying, he really had, and now she was just distancing them again.

Rose watched as the Doctor looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him and he sat still as a statue, trying to think of what to say. He looked at Rose curled up on the floor, wondering if he should go down there and explain everything before he delivered the blow, but pushed the wise thoughts to the back of his mind. "Rose, I don't know how I can bear to be a father again," he said slowly, cautiously.

"Why not? What makes this different?" Rose sniffed, looking up at his hardening face. "Why can you have a family with them but not with me?"

"Rose, I lost all of my family. I killed every single one of them. I never got to explain or to say goodbye to them," the Doctor said, sounding strangled. It was difficult to think of his life so long ago. So much had changed since then. It was still hard to know all that he had lost and it hurt him to explain it, even to Rose.

"But this baby will be a new family," Rose explained. She had known this would come up. She just hoped she could find the right words to help him. "You won't be alone anymore. I can give you that, Doctor. Why won't you take it?"

The Doctor was silent for a long while before he thought of a reply to give her. As much as he wanted another chance to have a family – a family he wouldn't see burning in an inferno that he had set off – it terrified him. What if something happened? Would he be able to keep going if he lost this second chance? "Every time I see our child's face I will see _them_, Rose. I will see them, calling out to me, alone and afraid as they died. As I killed them."

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered. She knew there was no way she could truly understand the pain that he felt right now. "But you _can_ start over now. You can't save _them_, but you can be the best father to our baby. And I'll be there to help you. Please, Doctor, don't do this to me."

"Rose…" the Doctor muttered as he stifled the urge to cover his face with his pillow. "I wish it were that easy, you have no idea how much I _want_ this with you. I wish I could do everything with you, but it isn't that simple."

"Why can't we, Doctor?" Rose asked as she sniffed and looked up at him. "Please don't shut me out now. I love you and I want to raise this baby with you. You've known that this is how I feel, so don't twist my words."

"I never said no, Rose. We just can't play pretend forever and keep brushing issues under the table," the Doctor whispered, knowing he was hurting Rose but also knowing he had to say them. It had been brewing under the surface for so long and neither of them had mentioned it yet. "The baby isn't genetically mine."

"How can the baby not be yours? How dare you act like this and then say something as horrible as that?" Rose gasped out, her hands staying protectively over her stomach as she gazed up at him. "Doctor, please tell me you don't believe that!"

"John Smith was human. The baby will be completely human, but I'm an alien," the Doctor explained, feeling terrible when he saw Rose begin to cry. He winced when he saw Rose curl in on herself, keeping her hands over her stomach as if he would ever even think about doing anything to hurt her or the baby. The Doctor softened at that thought, knowing now it was a mistake that he had said anything at all. "Rose, we physically can _never_ have a child and that kills me that I can't give you that. But _John_ could and just because he is the child's biological father doesn't mean I can't be its—"

However, Rose quickly swallowed back her tears so that the conversation could continue, effectively cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. "But, I thought things were different now. You are acting different. So, is your plan just to continue shagging me until I have the baby and then when the baby is born act like you have nothing to do with it and leave me again? Or would you expect me to dump the baby with my mother and keep on traveling the stars with you?"

"Rose, you know that isn't what this is. You know you and I would never just be casually shagging. Please tell me you don't believe that because that is the farthest thing from what this is," the Doctor whispered, finally getting off of the bed and settling down next to Rose on the floor. "Weren't you listening to what I was saying?"

"But…basically that is what this is, isn't it?" Rose asked, continuing talking before the Doctor could respond. "I'm not going to do that, Doctor. I'm this child's mother and I will be there for my baby no matter what."

"How could you say that Rose? Can't you tell how I feel about all of this? About you?" the Doctor gasped as he pulled her tightly against his chest. "About _both_ of you."

Rose pushed him away and huddled up in a ball, moving farther away from him. "I can't do this, Doctor…I just can't have you say that this baby isn't yours. I'm sorry, I can't do this. I just can't. And I was so happy…"

At her words, Rose stood and locked herself in the closet, surprised that the Doctor did not demand that she come out or simply open the door with his sonic screwdriver. After she had calmed herself down a bit, Rose began to pack up her clothes to take back home, eventually finishing up with her task and stepping back out into the bedroom.

"Would you like me to go now?" the Doctor asked. Surprisingly he was sitting on the floor right outside the closet, appearing as if everything was perfectly normal as usual. His face was a perfect mask void of emotions as he looked at her.

Rose blinked in surprise for a moment when she looked at him. She could see every second of his 900 years in his eyes. "Take me to Jackie's first," Rose ordered, hardly believing that the Doctor had said that and would most likely leave her forever.

…

Almost as soon as they arrived at Jackie's flat, Jackie Tyler herself ran up to them with a strange expression on her face. "Rose! There was a strange man in the apartment when I popped in!"

"Jack?" the Doctor asked. Rose had started crying without pause since she had told him to take her here and had already run to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. The Doctor wanted to chase after Rose, wanted to see if there were some way he could untangle the knotted mess they were in, but Jackie seemed intent on talking about Jack.

"Yes, that was his name," Jackie sighed. "He was so charming. Captain Jack Harkness. And easy on the eyes as well."

"Your point?" the Doctor probed. He couldn't believe that Jackie hadn't even realized how upset Rose was yet. Or maybe she had and this was a part of an elaborate scheme that Jack had told her about. Yep, the second idea definitely was the right one.

Jackie stood for a moment, as if she was just realizing Rose's absence before she responded. "He just explained who he was and how he knew both of you. He made me swear that I wouldn't let you leave Rose. Now, I won't be happy about having you here, but I have to do it for my daughter. And he also said that he had to go on a mission and wouldn't be able to contact you for about a month."

"Well, I think you will have to convince Rose of that," the Doctor muttered. Rose had just left the bathroom and was standing behind her mother, her hands on her hips as she glared at the Doctor.

"Taking in the looks of both of you, I assume that whatever happened didn't go well, right?" Jackie mumbled, stating the obvious. It was her job now to protect her daughter. And, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Rose needed the alien and she was going to make sure they both got a little sense into their think heads.

"Wonderful deduction there, Sherlock," Rose sighed. She knew her mum would take her side on this and make the Doctor leave. After all, Rose was her only daughter.

Jackie saw the way the Doctor was staring at Rose as if she were the only branch he could cling to and decided to try out Jack's plan. Jack had been rather…persuasive about it all. "Well, here is what I say. Doctor, you stay here. And that means no impromptu trips with your TARDIS either! Rose, if you want him to leave, you be the one to tell him. And shouting it in the heat of an argument won't count. You have to be in her right mind when you say it. Can both of you deal with that?" Jackie asked, hoping that they would both agree to this and realize that they both loved each other.

"Fine," the Doctor mumbled, wondering what he was going to do with himself while he hung around London. It didn't appear as if Rose would allow him around her and without his TARDIS he figured he would cause a lot of unnecessary trouble.

"All right," Rose said slowly, "I agree as well, but I _am_ going to work at the café a few days a week," Rose began to say, only to have the Doctor interrupt her with a loud clearing of his throat and a sharp glare. "I need a job, Doctor. You know, to support myself and the baby."

The Doctor didn't respond with words, just nodded with a strange expression on his face. He glanced up at Rose as if to tell her something, but instead announced he was going out, leaving the flat, but assuring he was coming back soon.

"Mum, why are you doing this?" Rose asked, annoyed that her mother was making the Doctor stay here.

"All you have to do is tell him, Rose. If you do, he will be gone…it's up to you now," Jackie explained, kissing her daughter on the forehead as she wondered how long she would have to deal with the grumbling Doctor before they worked it out. Because Jackie knew they would. They just had to. She suspected that Jack was right and that neither Rose nor the Doctor would survive long if they didn't.

**Silly Doctor...Rose is super upset with him now. And I totally would be too, so he just needs to earn back her trust...or leave. But the situation had to come up eventually, they had put it off too long! Do you think the Doctor cares enough to stay?**

**Anyhow, remember to read "A Human Wife: Oneshots" if you want more John Smith or want to request a chapter with the Doctor! Also, the name of the sequel is going to be "A Human Child"**

**So please just read and leave a lovely review for me and I will love you forever!**

**Gabrielle**

**SO...I am going to begin a NEW fic...(stupid I know), but I need a Beta! It'll be completely different from the rest of my stories and will probably be M-rated so if you want to find out what it is about and are interested in helping me out PM me! :)**


	16. The Appointment

**Apparently I am super nice! Because I have been updating a ton lately...you better be thankful because it'll show down once I get started on the sequel! **

**Anyhow, I am sad because I haven't been getting many reviews...so if you could be so nice and review every chapter I would just sing with happiness! So...if you want please review and be awesome like I know you all are because we only have two more chapters after this (yes, it is alright to cry!)**

**So please read on and enjoy because this chapter makes me smile so much and I hope it does the same for you!**

**As usual, thanks to G.K. Masterson and all my fantabulous readers!**

**P.S. I just put out a new story called "A Singer and a Dancer" so please check it out just to be nice... (please?)**

The Appointment

Two weeks later not much had changed between the Doctor and Rose. In fact, it was much worse than before. For the first few days, the Doctor had kept after Rose almost relentlessly, practically locking her into her room as he talked to her – or rather at her – but Rose was so stubborn she never said much more than a few words to him.

However, Jackie knew that this was hurting Rose a lot more than she would ever admit because she heard her daughter crying some nights. It almost broke her heart to hear her daughter crying like that, and almost every time she got up to go make sure she was alright, but the same thing happened every single time. The Doctor stood at Rose's door, his hand a few inches away as if he wanted to push it open and go to her, and she saw him stay in that position for what felt like hours. Just when she thought he was going to open the door, he would suddenly back up and return to the living room where he slept on the couch, only to return and do the whole thing all over again a few minutes later. From what Jackie had observed, that occurred every time Rose cried until all was quiet in the tiny flat and Rose had fallen into a restless sleep. It was only then that Jackie knew that the Doctor returned to the living room and his own fitful and broken sleep. She knew he barely slept because she could sometimes hear him rummaging around, presumably fixing things because every broken thing in the flat had suddenly begun working perfectly a few days after the Doctor arrived.

"Rose, you better get up and get ready now," Jackie called out as she walked into the kitchen that morning, seeing Rose slowly drinking a glass of orange juice while staring off into space. The Doctor was seated across from her and judging from their positions they had just been talking. As Jackie entered the Doctor's head whipped up.

His eyes flitting back to glace at Rose, the Doctor spoke up to break the silence that had developed. "Can you please just give us a few minutes more, Jackie?"

Rose completely ignored the Doctor's presence, turning to her mother with more exuberance than usual. "Ready for what? I'm not working today," Rose explained, glad that she had decided to only work at the café a few days a week. She really did not enjoy being pregnant. At all. She wished that she only had morning sickness instead of being sick all day every day. All of those stupid stories about glowing and loving being pregnant were complete shit in her opinion. "I just feel like lying around today eating chips. Have I mentioned that chips dipped in custard is delicious?"

"You never told me that," the Doctor mumbled, looking up at Rose. He got a mischievous grin on his face before he spoke again. "Have you been craving bananas yet, Rose? That would be a fantastic food for you to eat right now…good source of potassium."

"Bananas make me gag," Rose responded curtly. Jackie had to stifle a laugh at Rose's response, as she knew for a fact that Rose had been eating the fruit practically all of the time. She also had seen Rose eating chips and custard with a banana last night and looking like she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

The Doctor got a pathetic look on his face for a second before he plastered on a huge smile, glad that Rose was talking to him even if it was just to annoy him. "Oh, maybe you will later," the Doctor said. He reached out to touch her hand, but Rose just yanked it out of his reach under the table. Wincing just a bit, the Doctor continued to talk. "I can go out for chips with you, Rose. Or I could just pick some up for you and watch your favorite movie with you today. And if you feel better later on I can go see Emma with you. I will even go shopping with you two if you will let me."

By now Jackie had backed out of the kitchen to give them space. This was how it always started, the Doctor would try to get involved with Rose and spew ideas. Rose would flat out refuse anything he suggested and get quite cheeky with him. It would always end with Rose reminding the Doctor that he was the one who had ruined everything by saying the baby wasn't his. And if the baby wasn't his she sure as hell wasn't. Jackie had never heard what the Doctor said in response to that because by the time it had escalated that far she was already making her way out of the flat.

"No," Rose huffed, turning her attention to inspecting her hair for split ends. "I can't see Emma anymore. I can get away without talking about what happened at work because we don't have time to talk. All she knows is that her boyfriend broke her heart and was supposedly behind some scheme and is dead now. Plus, I don't have it in me to pretend like I'm happily married to John Smith anymore."

"There are other things we can do, Rose," the Doctor explained in a quiet voice. It didn't seem like Rose was going to budge today. She never did. "I can show you all the outfits I wore in my previous incarnations, I know how much you would want to see that. I'm sure the TARDIS could bring up a grand variety of clothes for you and you can 'play dress up' like you used to do all the time. We can ask the TARDIS to reconstruct the bowling alley, I'm sure she would for you. Or we could go to the museum and we can make fun of how inaccurate the exhibits are."

"I'm not five years old," Rose whispered, looking at the design on his tie. "It doesn't matter what you suggests, Doctor. I will always say no."

"I would take you to Gallifrey if it still existed, Rose. I would sneak you in with me so you could see my beautiful planet, but I _can't,_" the Doctor explained, seeing the blank look in Rose's eyes. It was the last thing he thought to say, the only thing that might get a reaction out of her. "Come on, there must be _something_ you will do with me!"

Rose's head whipped up and she met his eyes. "You said you were going to take me to Barcelona. You never did."

"You'll let me take you to Barcelona?" the Doctor asked, jumping out of his seat and practically bouncing up and down in front of her. "Do you mean that, Rose?" the Doctor said, actually kneeling down in front of her and grabbing onto her hands. "You believe me now? You want to travel in the TARDIS with me again?"

"It'll be a test run," Rose explained, surprising the Doctor when she reached out and smoothed down his hair. "To make my decision…I can't put it off any longer, Doctor. I just need to be sure I make the right one."

Jackie, although she was strangely glad that Rose seemed to be coming around, knew she couldn't let her daughter get into the blue box right now and walked back into the kitchen. "Rose, you have that doctor's appointment. It's in an hour. I reminded you about it yesterday," Jackie said, clearly exasperated as her daughter let out a huff of annoyance and slunk out of the kitchen to go get ready.

Jackie sat down at the kitchen table, watching as the Doctor clenched his teeth and sat back down in the chair he was in before. He pretended to be busy by shoving his face deeper into the thick book he had been reading, ignoring the glare she was giving him.

"You know I could do this myself with the equipment I have on the TARDIS. It would be so much easier than your primitive medicine. Gah, how people survived this age astounds me. Honestly though, are you sure it's safe for her to be going to the doctor now? I mean, who knows what they could do wrong! They might even hurt Rose or the baby because they have no idea what they are doing," the Doctor complained, finally breaking the silence.

"This would be more comfortable for her right now and she needs comfort more than anything. After all, she is human and this is how these things are done on Earth. And, according to you, the baby is _completely human_ and not your child," Jackie huffed.

"That isn't what I meant!" the Doctor announced as he stood up with a pained look on his face. "I am going to be this baby's daddy no matter how it was conceived. _That_ was what I was trying to say and now everything is blown out of proportion and I don't know what I am supposed to do," the Doctor whispered. Jackie was surprised when she saw the Doctor suddenly stand up and storm out the door without another word or glance her direction.

…

Rose sat down in the uncomfortable waiting room chair tightly gripping onto her mother's hand, trying to forget the absence of a certain person as she glanced around the white room. She didn't know what it was her mum had said to the Doctor, but when she came out to leave he was nowhere in sight. That surprised her more than a bit, Rose never doubted that he would be begging to come with her to any appointment and now that she was actually going to ask him to come he was gone again.

"So, what will happen at the appointment today?" Rose asked her mother as she tried to ease some of the stress she was feeling about seeing the doctor for the first time in her pregnancy. She had been reading countless books about pregnancy the past few days and it still terrified her. It was weird, the fact that a tiny human being was growing inside of her. She had read that the baby already had fingernails. That strange fact made it all the more real to her, more real than this appointment was making her feel.

Before Jackie could answer, her phone rang and she talked into it for several moments, annoyance obvious in her tone as she tried to explain something to whoever she was talking to with no avail. "Oh, sweetheart, I need to go to work, there was an emergency and they absolutely need me right now. I'm sorry, you know how much I want to be here with you. Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Mum. I'll call you afterwards to tell you what he said about all of the boring technical stuff. Go, I'll be perfectly fine here by myself, I promise," Rose lied, plastering a fake smile onto her face as her mother left the room, leaving her there all alone once more. As usual.

Only minutes after Jackie left Rose noticed a blonde girl looking at her from across the room, so sent a friendly smile her way. At her smile, the girl got up and settled down into the chair next to Rose, appearing positively elated that Rose had given her attention.

"Hey, I'm Lucy!" the girl excitedly said, turning to Rose with her cheeks flushed. Surprisingly, Rose realized the girl was even younger than she had previously thought, only about sixteen years old or so. She tried to keep the pity out of her expression, she was sure Lucy got that often enough as it was.

"I'm Rose," Rose answered, letting another question slip out, hoping it wasn't rude or anything like that. She assumed it was okay to ask, after all they were both here for the same reason. "How far along are you?"

"Seven months now, thankfully this is almost done. How about you? Not far along I assume, you are still tiny. Blimey, I can't wait until I can fit into my old skirts again."

"A bit over two months I think…" Rose said, surprised by the pitying look Lucy gave her when she answered. Rose assumed she could tell from her face how nervous she was to be here. "This is my first appointment, actually."

"Oh, that was the worst time for me! The morning sickness was terrible and my stupid boyfriend left then as well," Lucy exclaimed, suddenly reaching into her purse as she pulled out a sheet and handed it to Rose. "Here, you should come to the next meeting. It is for single mothers and I know it is super cheesy, but it really does help and I would love to have you there!"

"I don't know…" Rose responded, hardly realizing she hadn't even thought ahead that far yet. She remembered how much she had pitied the women who had to go to those meetings and now here she sat with an invitation to one.

Lucy noticed her hesitation and quickly spoke up again, assuming she had acted too rash. "Sorry, I sorta assumed that the dad wasn't involved…my mistake."

"That isn't it at all…I'm not sure if he is going to be around, I mean, I'm too proud to say how much I need him right now. He likes traveling and you can't really do that with a baby, plus he has always been going around talking about how much he hates domestics and you can't really get any more domestic than a baby. I don't want to force him to give it all up..."

"Maybe you will get lucky! But if you don't, and it won't be as bad as you think, I would enjoy seeing you there!" Lucy responded, her bright personality quickly erasing all of the awkwardness of the situation.

Before Rose had a chance to answer Lucy again, she practically jumped in surprise when she heard the Doctor's voice down the hallway, obviously arguing with someone as he came into view. She was about to get up and interfere when the Doctor obviously gave up on his argument, probably because they had just threatened to throw him out. After that, the Doctor walked over, still glaring at the nurses he had been fighting with, and plopped down in the seat next to Rose, putting his arm around her shoulder as he relaxed.

"Hi! I'm Lucy, you must be Rose's…whatever relationship you are in!" Lucy said, extending her hand out for the Doctor to shake, but he just stared at her hand in confusion.

Thankfully, Lucy didn't notice the sudden tension as she was called out of the waiting room, leaving the Doctor and Rose awkwardly sitting together without speaking. Rose felt the Doctor shift and pull her closer to him, placing a kiss on her forehead. Rose let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding ever since she had walked into this office without him.

"Did Jackie call you and make you come here?" Rose asked, curious about the Doctor's sudden appearance, as she hadn't expected him to show up after his sudden disappearance that morning.

"No…I'm pretty sure Jackie would never call me about this anyway. You know she isn't my biggest fan at the moment. And that's putting it nicely."

"Then how did you know when to come? You can go, you know...I'm perfectly fine by myself," Rose said, hoping that the Doctor did not listen to her lies and leave. Plus, the fact that she was now gripping tightly to him may have contradicted her words as well.

"Nah, plus I'm already here, why leave now?" the Doctor said, his attempt at a joke failing as his voice did not match his teasing words at all. "I _want_ to be here, Rose."

Just then, Rose's name was called and she reluctantly stood up to walk to the foreboding door. Rose was more than thankful when she felt the Doctor grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly as he pulled her with him.

…

"Miss Tyler, I'm Doctor Jarvis," the young and pretty woman in a doctor's lab coat said as she walked into the room, shaking the nervous girl's hand as she did so. After that, she turned to the Doctor, who was standing in the corner, pretending like he hadn't just dumped the bowl of the cotton balls onto the floor. "You must be the father?"

"Indeed, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor exclaimed, bouncing over to Jarvis as he did so. Rose gave him a harsh look, warning him not to say anything so rude that they were kicked out, "Now, tell me, _d__octor, _how qualified are you at your job? Can you ensure me that none of these primitive devices will hurt Rose or the baby?"

Rose, surprised at the Doctor's protective behavior and the fact that he had so quickly said it was his child, spoke up. "I'm sorry he's being rude, Doctor Jarvis. We're both just a little nervous…"

"Of course, your first pregnancy and all. That is to be expected, the funny thing is that it is usually the fathers who freak out the first appointment because that is when it finally hits them how real it all is," Jarvis explained, staying at ease and professional with the odd couple. "Now, first things first, do you have any questions or concerns as of late?"

"Weeeeeeeell," the Doctor began to say, only to be poked in the ribs by Rose's rather sharp elbow.

"I think I better do the talking for this," Rose said to the Doctor before turning towards Jarvis. "I've had all of the usual symptoms. You know, the expected weird cravings and mood swings."

The Doctor spoke up then, smirking at Rose as he did so. "Rose is making it sound better than it has been. She gets sick quite a lot and is constantly exhausted, more so than the usual pregnancy."

"Hmmm, according to your tests all of her hormones dealing with pregnancy appear in the normal range and nothing else is coming up on the scans," Jarvis explained, barely stopping an eye roll when the Doctor came up behind her and studied the clipboards she was more than capable of reading herself. "Has there been any extra stress lately? Rose's levels are actually quite high. Not that concerning _yet_, but you really should get them down."

"Well, there have been quite a few _issues_ these past few weeks," Rose said, choosing her words carefully. "But from now on there won't be anything like that, everything is worked out now. We have it all figured out now, no more arguments," Rose whispered for more of the Doctor's sake than Jarvis's. As she said the words she reached out and grabbed ahold of the Doctor's hand as he returned a blinding smile at her.

Jarvis eyed both of them hesitantly, unsure if she believed Rose or not. "Well then, I'll take your word for it. But if you don't work on that it could lead to some issues for the baby."

After assuring Jarvis that it wouldn't be an issue anymore, Rose noticed that the Doctor was getting rather tense as Jarvis set up the sonogram machine, finally perching himself right next to where she lay on the examination table, huffing in annoyance against her ear. Attempting to get her full attention, the Doctor whispered stupid jokes into her ear, finally earning him a playful slap to go away from Rose when Jarvis noticed what he was doing.

"Well then, here we go, Rose, everyone's favorite part of the appointment. I have to warn you that this will be a little cold," Jarvis announced, finally placing the wet get on her stomach as she tried to get a picture for the sonogram.

"Is that it?" Rose asked, clearly not amused. This was definitely not what she had been expecting, that's for sure. "That? That is it?"

"Isn't it beautiful, love?" the Doctor murmured, surprising her as he gazed up in awe at the monitor and suddenly kissed her lips. "That's our child."

Rose moved her head to the side, deciding that it was pretty incredible. Although the baby didn't even look that human yet and was very small, she did see why it was so amazing, as she had created this thing and soon it would be a tiny human.

…

As soon as Jarvis left the room once she was done checking everything, Rose realized she had been crying. She tried not to feel embarrassed as the Doctor leaned forward and hesitantly wiped away her tears. She didn't want to admit to herself what was really bothering her, how much she wished the baby had two hearts. That she could give that to the Doctor. Pushing the thought away, she got up to leave, surprised that the stupid appointment had affected her so much.

"Do want to go anywhere in particular now, Rose?" the Doctor asked as he led her outside. Her train of thoughts were broken as she was hit by the cold air outside.

Rose merely shook her head no, not sure if she really felt like going anywhere at all. It was all odd to her, nothing had been said aloud between them, but she felt there didn't need to be. With the Doctor right now, there didn't need to be. She was Rose Tyler and he was the Doctor and that was all they needed to know. Noticing her shivering, the Doctor automatically put his trench coat on her and put his arm around her in an attempt to warm her up.

Getting into and riding in the taxi to the unknown, to Rose that is, location, Rose just nestled up against the Doctor, relishing in his closeness and the silence of the moment. The entire time the Doctor was humming some tune she didn't recognize into her ear and tracing the veins on her palms and there was something strangely comforting about it.

"Where are we?" Rose asked as the taxi stopped in front of a random field. Rose shot the Doctor a questioning look, but the Doctor just pulled her out of the car. Ignoring her questions, the Doctor began to head towards the forests past the empty field.

"Just wait, sweetheart. We have to walk a bit, you okay with that?" the Doctor explained, glad that she didn't protest and just followed him, her confused face simply adorable.

After many minutes of walking, Rose let out a gasp when she saw the TARDIS sitting in the middle of the forest in a seemingly random location. She had seen the TARDIS parked some pretty odd places, but what in the hell was it doing in the middle of nowhere outside of London. "Why is the TARDIS here?"

"Would you like to go inside?" the Doctor asked as he unlocked the door and held it open for her.

Rose nodded excitedly, practically running into the blue box that she had missed so much and sitting down on the jump seat.

"Let's go to the library, eh?" the Doctor asked, grabbing her hand and practically yanking her to his favorite room where he sat down on a couch next to her. "Remember you need to stay relaxed, sweetheart. So just sit still and listen to me ramble on, yeah?"

"So…" Rose began to say, but was immediately cut off by the Doctor pressing his lips against hers, quickly reciprocating the same passion back to him. If this was his way of reducing her stress, she definitely wasn't going to complain.

Speaking between kisses the Doctor brokenly explained what he wanted to tell her. "Rose, I have a plan that I want to ask you if it is okay with you. The TARDIS, she can stay here…unnoticed and hidden, she can remain parked right here forever. I can let her die in peace, slowly become a silly and old blue box that no one can ever open."

Once the words that the Doctor had just said finally settled in, Rose prevented him from kissing her again and spoke up. "Doctor, why would you ever do that?"

"Don't you see what I am trying to give you here? We can leave, we can go anywhere you want, anywhere you could dream of on Earth. And the TARDIS will stay here, far away from us. We can have our forever, Rose. Together, just you and me. Just like you promised," the Doctor excitedly explained, his eyes lighting up as he leaned over and kissed her again.

"No, Doctor…no…we can't," Rose gasped, her eyes watering at the Doctor's words as she looked around the beautiful TARDIS library.

"Why not? Isn't that what you wanted? You wanted to grow old with me, live a life. And now we can! We can raise our baby on Earth and our child will be safe and happy with us, we can be a family," the Doctor whispered as he leaned and, much to her surprise, kissed her stomach lightly, looking up at her with the most adorable puppy dog eyes that she had ever seen. "Come on, Rose, just say yes to me. To us."

Rose couldn't stop the tears now and let out a squeak, launching herself in the Doctor's arms and burying her face against his neck. "Oh, Doctor…you have no idea how much I want that with you. How much I wanted you to say that, how often I wished. But, we can't, you can't anyway. The world needs you, the universe needs you to save them, and you can't give that up like this. I won't let you sacrifice them for me."

"You and the baby need me," the Doctor whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. "And I _need_ you. Both of you."

"I can't do this to you. You need to be the Doctor and save the day, and it's what you do. It's who you are," Rose murmured, leaning back comfortably against the Doctor. "Please, can we talk about this later? I haven't really slept in like two weeks and feel like I am about to pass out."

The Doctor just nodded, watching Rose's beautiful face relax into sleep, relishing in her warmth against him as she unconsciously snuggled even closer to him.

Soon after she fell asleep, the Doctor stroked her hair, uttering the words he wished he had the strength to tell her while her eyes were open. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

**AWWW! Am I the only one who thought that the Doctor was just adorable in this chapter?! Please say you agree! **

**Anyhow, now that you read all this way leave a review...it'll only take a few seconds to tell me what you think! **

**Also, remember to check out "A Human Wife: One-shots" to read more about any suggestion you have for a story idea! (OH, and of course "A Singer and a Dancer is nice too)**

**Please review and I love you all, (I will give you a secret about what happens if you review)**

**Gabrielle**


	17. Coming or Going?

**Whoa! I can't believe the support I have gotten so just before I say anything else thank you to all my readers! And of course this couldn't have been as near as good without the help from G.K. Masterson. **

**Anyway, this is the second to last chapter (wow...that is sad) So please take heed of that and review! Because reviews are totally awesome :)**

**P.S. I got sooo many reviews...I will just say that Rose sees the Eleventh Doctor again, just in the sequel! So if you want to find out why read the sequel when I put it up. **

Coming or Going?

Rose yawned when she woke up, smiling when she felt that the Doctor was still next to her and lightly poked him so that he turned towards her again. It was odd and familiar and Rose wanted every day to be like this. To wake up next to him, to see the corners of his eyes crinkle as a smile lit up his face when he looked at her.

"Morning, love. You slept a long time," the Doctor murmured, grinning as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. It didn't need to be mentioned that he hadn't slept that night. He had just been there next to her, trying to memorize how it felt to have her in his arms. The way her slightly open lips quivered as she took a deep breath and the magnificent way her body always seemed to curl up against his. No matter how he moved, it was like she could sense it in her dreams and repositioned herself so that she was near him.

As the Doctor scooted over, Rose suddenly remembered that she was not in the library like she had been when she fell asleep. There was no way the couch in there could ever be this comfortable. She was in a bedroom that she had never seen before. The incredibly soft and deep blue sheets should have been her first clue. "Where are we?"

"My bedroom, of course," the Doctor stated, oblivious to the way Rose was gaping at her surroundings. Now that he had said so, she knew it was obvious that she was in his room, as the room was simply breathtaking as instead of a ceiling there was two golden suns, which she automatically knew was what Gallifrey would have looked like. The big four poster bed took up the center of the large room and there was a closed door that Rose assumed would lead to a bathroom. The desks and drawers were dark wood. All in all, the room looked like it wasn't used all that often. "Come on, let's eat."

Heading to eat breakfast, Rose decided to let the Doctor in on a secret. "You know…I lied about what I said before."

"What?" the Doctor asked as he awkwardly pulled on his ear, acting like her statement hadn't made his hearts race.

"Bananas," Rose exclaimed as she began to skip down the hallway that was near the kitchen. "You have _no_ idea how much I crave them. Like all the time they are always what I want to eat! I caught myself tearing up the other day because mum ran out of bananas."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up his forehead as he let out a breath of relief. "The hormones…" the Doctor whispered. He continued on with his statement as he gaped at Rose in mock horror, even shaking his voice in terror. "They have begun!"

"Oi, I am the one carrying your child," Rose snorted as the Doctor leaned forwards and kissed her for saying that it was his child with no reluctance. "Anyhow, go make me those banana pancakes again!"

"I didn't know I was a short order cook now," the Doctor joked. Despite his words he immediately began to program the TARDIS to get Rose her breakfast. This was one of the moments the ship was fantastic, when she could provide food in seconds and one didn't have to slave over the stove for hours with mediocre results. "You know, I actually was a cook once. It was when I was in my fourth body actually. The TARDIS got a little miffed at me and locked me out for a few months. I eventually gave up reasoning with her and walked into the first doorway I saw and asked for a job. They gave it to me on the spot, I still have no idea why they would hire me. Anyway, I was in charge of uncorking wine bottles and marinating steaks for rich people."

Rose rolled her eyes as he rambled on more about all the times he had been forced to cook throughout his life. She didn't mind though, she loved it when he opened up about his past regenerations like this. He never made a big deal about what he told her, but she knew how important it was for him to tell her this. Every so often he would slip in a story about a past companion out of the blue and after he finished the tale he would smile at her like he was apologizing. All of those things together only made Rose love the Doctor more.

By the time that the Doctor was done talking Rose had been done eating for quite a while and the leftover pancakes had gone cold a long time ago. "So, Rosie," the Doctor began. "What do you want to do now?"

"We never really finished our discussion last night," Rose explained. She motioned for the Doctor to follow her as she got out of her seat. "Come on, let's go to the console room."

The Doctor's face dropped a bit at Rose's words. He held onto Rose's hand as he led her there and almost immediately began fiddling with a lever on the controls.

"Doctor, I know you mean well with asking me if I wanted that with you. The slow path, but I know you don't want that," Rose said, fumbling for an explanation.

"I said that I _wanted_ that, Rose," the Doctor muttered as he turned to look at Rose. "Why can't you believe that? I'll do it all with you, if you let me. Of course it'll be hard at first because this has been my life for so long."

Rose let out a huff of annoyance as she plopped down on the jump seat. "Doctor, you are asking if I want everything you hate," Rose continued, putting up a finger to silence him. "A house, Doctor. With doors and carpets and walls. You could never live like that, you would be so bored. You can't go from living among the stars to just living in a random Earth city with a shop girl."

"How many times can I tell you this, Rose? You are _not_ just a shop girl, you are so much more than that. You have saved the world so many times and you are just…fantastic," the Doctor said, breathing out a sigh of relief when Rose smiled. "And you deserve this with me, Rose. You and the baby should get this life. With me."

"But…I can't do that to you and you know that. I can't be selfish like that. The universe needs the Doctor more than I do," Rose explained. She reached out and ran her fingers through the Doctor's spikey hair with a sigh. "I know that you mean it and would give that to me, all of it, but I can't ask that of you. I just can't say yes, Doctor."

"So, you are against this?" the Doctor asked. He ran his hands through his hair, wondering if Rose would be okay with what he offered next. "Completely sure you won't regret your decision? I don't want you to just say this in the heat of the moment. You know, you have quite a few hormones flowing about that may be affecting your choices right now and I want to make sure you know exactly what you are saying no to. But if you _ever _regret it I will come and do domestic with you without a moment's hesitation."

"Yes, I know exactly what I'm doing. I don't want that, Doctor. I don't want white picket fences and two point five kids and the picture perfect life," Rose said. She leaned in and kissed him, missing the feel of his lips against her own, before she continued. "For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. And do you know what he asked me?"

The Doctor took a deep breath before he answered. He could hardly believe that this was how she felt about him. Rose Tyler was fantastic and she loved him more than he dared to imagine. "How long are you going to stay with me?"

Rose looked deep into his eyes before she responded again, hoping that he knew how serious these words were to her. "Forever."

"On the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked. It almost seemed too good to be true, Rose forgiving him for everything that he had done and wanting to stay with him. After all his mistakes, Rose still loved him.

"Of course. It'll be the Doctor with Rose Tyler and the TARDIS. Just as it should be," Rose whispered. This was one of those moments that she wanted to hold onto forever. For once the Doctor was being completely open with her and she wanted to savor in it.

"And the baby," the Doctor added. If Rose thought she couldn't love him anymore, she was wrong as she heard him make sure the baby was included in their plan. After everything he had lost, he was going to do this with her.

"You know, we won't be able to be running as much now," Rose explained. She wanted to make sure he would never regret this decision. Sure they would go back to living on the TARDIS, but it wouldn't be the same.

"I won't let anything happen to you or the baby," the Doctor whispered. "No matter what I have to do, I _will_ keep both of you safe. But that means you can't go wandering off and be your usual jeopardy friendly self anymore, yeah?"

"Oi, I'm not that bad!" Rose announced, then her face broke into a smile when she realized just how true the Doctor was when he said she was jeopardy friendly. "I will try my best and we will keep on traveling. There is so much more to see and we are going to experience it."

The Doctor just laughed, the sound perfect to Rose's ears. "Our child will have the biggest playground of them all. Think, all of time and space at his or her fingertips."

Without explaining anything, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, leading her to a door in the TARDIS. Putting his hands over her eyes, he nudged her into the room. Opening her eyes, Rose was amazed at what she saw. "Doctor, what is this?"

"The nursery," the Doctor stated. He smirked at Rose's expression as he flipped a switch on his sonic screwdriver and filled the room with an image of the stars. The room was more than Rose could have imagined with the added stars, perfect for a child raised on the TARDIS, she decided. Since they didn't know the sex of the baby yet, the walls were painted light yellow. But the best thing was the crib. It had a hanging mobile of the stars and it was TARDIS blue. And from the expression on the Doctor's face, she knew that it was his when he was a child and that he had probably had his other children in it as well.

Rose didn't know what to say, so she went over to the pile of stuffed animals. The room was well stocked with everything a baby could ever possibly need. "I love the little Slavine doll. Where did you get all of this stuff? When?"

"Well, I could just let the TARDIS design it on her own, but I didn't want that. So I just opened up an empty room and did it all myself these past few weeks. I thought maybe if you didn't take me up on my first offer you would want this instead," the Doctor said, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I was hoping for this in a way. I think it'll be magnificent…we always are together."

After what felt like hours talking about the life they were beginning to plan together, Rose said the Doctor's typical phrase. "Onwards and upwards, yeah?"

"Allons-y."

…

"Oh, I was getting worried about where the two of you had gone!" Jackie squealed when Rose and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS that was conveniently parked in her flat.

"Sorry, Mum," Rose said. She was glad that she had stopped to tell her mother everything that they had planned. It had surprisingly been the Doctor's idea to come back to the Powell Estates before they went anywhere else.

Jackie smiled, noticing how Rose was holding tightly onto the Doctor's hand. So they had both decided to come to their senses and admit they were fooling no one. She was glad for that. She didn't want Rose to go through this alone. Her grandbaby needed a father and she supposed this lanky alien would suffice. "It's okay, sweetheart. What did they say about the baby? You never called me like you promised."

"We forgot," the Doctor replied. "The baby is developing perfectly so far. There is nothing to worry about now, I'm sure our son or daughter will be perfect."

"Come in, don't just stand there. I will make you some tea and we can talk. I feel like you two have something to tell me," Jackie said. She led them to the kitchen as she began to turn on the kettle and put a plate of biscuits that Rose loved on the table.

Rose shared a look with the Doctor, surprised that Jackie had caught on so quickly. At least she wouldn't be that surprised this time. "Are you sure you don't want any help, Mum?"

"No, no, you just sit. I don't want you to exert yourself with the baby now," Jackie said, quickly finishing up and placing three mugs on the table before she sat down. She knew exactly what was going to happen. Rose was going to leave in that blue box with the Doctor just like she had last time. Jackie knew that she had lost her daughter the moment she stepped into the blue police box. She could do so much more now, see the stars and save the world. And Rose loved it, she was so much happier ever since she had met the Doctor.

"You see, Jackie," the Doctor began, deciding he should include that he had offered to stay here with her first. "I offered to stay here on Earth with Rose. To leave the TARDIS and live somewhere, get a mortgage even, to settle down and raise the baby together."

Surprisingly, Jackie let out a laugh at his words, earning a glare from Rose for not taking the Doctor seriously. "I know that my daughter would never agree to that. She isn't going to let you give up your life in the stars."

"See, I told you it wasn't a spur of the moment decision!" Rose proclaimed as she happily sipped on her tea, excited that her mother was being supportive right now.

"Anyway," Jackie continued. "When the two of you are traveling the universe in that box you better be careful. Remember it isn't just Rose you have to protect anymore, Doctor. She is going to be more fragile when she is pregnant and you can't have her be in danger like she usually is. And once the baby is born…well, that is a lecture for a whole different time."

"So you are okay with it then?" Rose asked. She had known her mother knew what was going to happen, but she didn't think she would accept it so easily.

Jackie stood up and pulled her daughter in for a hug before she responded. "Of course. I know you will be happy with him. That's all I want for my Rose. And I know there is nothing I could ever do to change her mind about you, so I will just make it easier for her and give up trying…for now, anyway."

"I love you, Mum!" Rose said, clinging onto her mother. She missed her mum so much when she was traveling and she knew the feeling was mutual, but she was keeping her mother safe as well.

…

After spending the rest of the week with Jackie, Rose finally decided that it was time to leave in the TARDIS with the Doctor. And now was the goodbye. Even though she knew they would see her mother again soon, it seemed so odd to be leaving. She had been stuck on Earth with John Smith for three months and then practically another month with the Doctor so it had been quite some time since she'd had the rush that came with traveling the stars.

"Don't worry Mum, we'll be back soon," Rose said, pulling her mother in for yet another hug.

"You better," Jackie exclaimed. She hugged the Doctor, even going as far to kiss him, much to his displeasure. "I want to see my daughter before she has this baby, you got that?"

"Yes, ma'am," the Doctor replied, a smirk on his face. Unless he wanted to get slapped until he regenerated, he knew that he was going to have to buckle down and have a monthly visit to the Powell Estates.

Rose laughed and went inside of the TARDIS, breathing a sigh when she entered the familiar ship. However, the Doctor found himself listening to a lecture from Jackie. "Now, I'm going to make this short because Rose isn't too patient right now. But, if you hurt my Rose in any way, physically or emotionally, I will have the pleasure of killing you more than once. And you better make sure my grandchild doesn't come out with tentacles. Got that?" Jackie asked, finally cracking a smile at the Doctor's terrified expression. "Go on then, go back to Rose."

The Doctor assured Jackie that he would never hurt Rose and finally ambled into the TARDIS, quickly sending the ship into the vortex before he turned to Rose with a huge grin on his face, repeating the very same words he had said the first time she had gone on an adventure with him. "Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"

"You think you're so impressive," Rose joked back, remembering when she had cheekily said the same words to him before.

"I am, aren't I?" the Doctor asked, pushing back the lever as the TARDIS began to shakily fly to their next destination.

"You are," Rose agreed once the shaking stopped. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest as she wished she would never have to let go again.

**Too fluffy?...Surprised it worked out so well? Let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Anyhow, now that you read all this way leave a review...it'll only take a few seconds to tell me what you think! **

**Also, remember to check out "A Human Wife: One-shots" to read more about any suggestion you have for a story idea! (OH, and of course "A Singer and a Dancer is nice too)**

**Please review and I love you all, (I will give you a secret about what happens if you review)**

**Gabrielle**


	18. Doomsday

**So...I was sitting there and thinking when I realized that I've had this entire story done for weeks...so why not just put the LAST chapter up and be kind for once. Because being kind is what I do ;)**

**Off from that brief tangent I want to thank all of the amazing support and especially G.K. Masterson. **

**Anyhow, I will just let you read for now. Thank you and I will love you forever if you review for me! :)**

Doomsday

The Beast had told Rose that she was going to die in battle. And she had believed him, she was too scared to admit it to the Doctor, but she just kept waiting for the day she was going to die. The Doctor reassured her by telling her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, especially now. And he had tried to keep that promise as much as he could. There were times that she couldn't help but slap him, Rose Tyler was _not_ fragile and she could take care of herself. Then again, she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy being pampered now and again. Whenever her feet hurt, he was there to give her a foot rub. Whenever she cried that she was fat, he was there to reassure her that she was beautiful. Whenever she couldn't sleep, he was there to lull her to fall back to sleep. Whenever she complained about being pregnant, he was there to reassure how it would be worth it when they had the baby. He was there.

The Doctor promised her that he would never leave her. He said that a storm was coming, but that only caused him to hold onto her tighter. But she knew that he was terrified of it, that he knew that he couldn't keep her forever. Still, he had promised Rose and he couldn't break such a promise, not again. The Doctor tried to keep them out of trouble, he really did. He took her places he thought were safe. But it seemed as if trouble just kept finding them. Despite that, life was better than either of them could have imagined.

Or at least it was, until they went to go visit Jackie. At first Jackie was upset as they hadn't visited for three months in her time. However, believing that it had only been a month for them due to the size of Rose's seven month along stomach, Jackie greeted them as usual. But then she had showed them the ghosts and everything had fallen apart.

But now everything seemed just a bit better. The Doctor had a plan, a risky one, but he was confident that it would work. He just needed to make certain that Rose safe was again. Seeing her face to plunger with a Dalek had scared him into doing exactly what he was about to do. And it was going to break both of his hearts.

"That's why you've got to go," the Doctor said. He had just explained how he was going to send the Daleks and the Cybermen into the Void and Rose had just realized that they were going to get sucked in as well. He leaned in closer to her, begging her to understand why he had to do this. "Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

Rose, however, was not going to have it. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears and she was angry. How dare he try to send her away! She loved him, he knew that, and now he was going to do this to her. "But you stay on this side?"

"Well, I've got these Magnaclamps. I'll just hold on like I've always done," the Doctor explained in an excited voice that sounded as if it was about to break.

"And I'm supposed to go?" Rose asked. She couldn't stand it right now, his detached answers. "You expect me to go to another world? A world without you?"

"Yeah."

"The world is going to seal off. And you want me to go there? I promised I wasn't going to leave you," Rose said. Her voice was so cold and strong. She wasn't going to let him do this, no matter how noble he thought he was being.

"Yeah," the Doctor repeated. It was all he could say right now, a one-word answer. He couldn't act like this was a goodbye. Not yet.

Rose let out a huff, wiping her nose before she responded. "No. That's not going to happen. You aren't going to leave the baby. It'll need a dad. I won't let you do this to us."

After that it all happened so fast. Jackie and Pete argued. Rose announced that her mum was going to go with Pete to the other world where it was safe. "I can't leave my daughter now. Where she goes, I go. I have been raising her for twenty years and I'm not going to leave her now."

"Mum, I'll be fine," Rose whispered. She needed to convince her she would be okay here. Because there was no way in hell she was going to leave the Doctor. "I've had a life with you for nineteen years, and they were wonderful. But then I met the Doctor, and he had done everything for me, for you, for all of us. The whole planet and all the rest of the stupid planets out there. And he is alone, mum. But he won't be anymore. Never again because he's got me and the baby."

While Rose was talking the Doctor did the hardest thing he ever had to do. Exchanging a look with Pete, they both took a medallion and put one around Rose's and Jackie's necks. Pressing the buttons, they were all transported to the parallel world, leaving the Doctor alone. "I'm sorry," the Doctor said. It had to be done. "I'm so sorry."

However, Rose was not going to give up that easily. The moment she realized what had happened she hit the button again. "No, you aren't going to do that to me again. Don't you ever learn? I'm never going to leave you."

"Rose…" the Doctor whispered. They didn't have much time but he couldn't help but pull her in for a hug, picking her off of the ground as he buried his face into her hair. "Are you sure? You can never see your mother again."

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. Not now, not ever," Rose said, kissing the Doctor's shocked lips as she realized how little time they had until the Daleks and Cybermen arrived.

Cocking his head to make sure she was telling the truth, the Doctor went to work. "Well then…don't get worked up, okay? It isn't good for the baby," the Doctor said, continuing when Rose nodded. "But I still need your help. Set the coordinates over there, all six of them."

Rose immediately did as he said. However, she noticed something and pressed a hand over her stomach. The baby was kicking more than usual and it was all she could do to whisper, hoping the baby would listen, to calm down and that everything was going to be okay because its daddy was going to save the day. But internally Rose was not so sure. "Doctor, Cybermen are coming."

"How many floors down?" the Doctor asked, finishing up what he was doing and coming over to Rose to see what was on her computer.

"Just one," Rose whispered. She looked at the Doctor and was scared at what she saw in his eyes. He was scared, the ancient Time Lord was terrified.

Thankfully, just then the computers announced that the levers were ready. It was time to open the breath. The Doctor even smiled at the sound. It was perfect timing.

"There's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team," Rose joked. She couldn't help but joke right now. It was what they did, she and the Doctor. Because if they didn't they would remember how close to death they always were. Just a fingerbreadths away from losing each other.

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake," the Doctor said. He placed a reassuring hand on her stomach and a soft smile before he turned to go get the Magnaclamps.

Letting out a giggle, Rose asked the most important question. "Which one's Shiver?"

"Oh, I'm Shake," the Doctor announced. It was so odd, to be joking about something so miniscule when the world was falling apart around them. But they were together for the moment and that was all that mattered. Handing Rose a Magnaclamp, he pointed for her to go to the opposite side of the room and attach it to the wall like he was. "Press the red button."

Rose did as he said, hoping this plan worked. "And we will be okay?"

"I wouldn't do anything if it hurt you right now," the Doctor said, watching as the Daleks came into visibility by the window. "When the breach opens, just hold on tight. We have Void stuff, but not as much as the Daleks and Cybermen. So we'll be okay, but you have to promise me that you won't let go. No matter what happens, you have got to hold on tight. Rose, you listen to me right now. Whatever happens, don't do anything that would hurt the baby. Please, you have got to protect the baby for us. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Rose replied. She shot him one more tongue in tooth smile before the Doctor gave the signal. Working in perfect synch as usual, they both pushed their levers into position and latched onto their Magnaclamps.

Just as he had predicted, the Daleks and Cybermen began to be pulled in. A steady stream of the monsters flew past them to their doom. And he and Rose were safe, holding on tight. "The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!"

Not long after he said the words something he never imagined would happen did. Rose's lever, of course it had to be hers, moved just a bit. It wasn't much, but it was just enough to close the breach. The Doctor stared in horror at Rose as the computer announced that they were offline and the breach began to close. He _knew_ what she was going to do next. She was too brave, Rose Tyler. She was going to save the world one more time. Reaching out her hand to grab the lever as she locked eyes with the Doctor, she ignored the way he was mouthing the word no and let go, latching onto the lever. "I've got to get it upright!" she screamed, using all of her force to push it back into place.

However, it wasn't that easy. She couldn't hold onto the lever, Rose could already feel her grip slipping. "Rose, hold on! Hold on!" the Doctor screamed. It was all he could do not to let go, but he knew he couldn't help her right now. "Goddamn it, Rose! Hold on!" Rose tried to hold on, but the force was too strong. She was being pulled toward the Void, towards hell. One by one, her fingers slipped from the lever until she had nothing to hold onto. Screaming, Rose flew towards the Void. She caught a brief glimpse of the Doctor's horrified face before she slammed into a hard chest and vanished, saved and pulled into the alternate universe by Pete.

"Systems closed," the computer announced. The Doctor hit the ground hard. He had let go of the Megnaclamp, but it was too late. The breach was closed. And Rose was gone.

Getting up, the Doctor walked towards the white wall where he had last seen Rose. Rose was gone. He would never see her again. Or their baby, he would never get to raise their child. He laid his head against the wall, imagining that Rose was next to him, her hand pressed up against his own. But she wasn't.

Meanwhile, Rose was pressed up against the wall in the parallel Torchwood as well, pounding on the wall. "Take me back! Take me back! Take me back!" Rose screamed. She knew it was futile, he couldn't come get her no matter how much she wanted to. She was alone. And the pain was worse than she could imagine. It was so much worse.

…

Rose stepped out of the car on the empty beach, looking for the Doctor. She had heard him in her mind, calling her name. She knew it was him, it just had to be. Thankfully, others had listened and she had traveled hundreds and hundreds of miles to this beach. Just because the Doctor was calling. Gathering the three week old baby into her arms – the baby who was still asleep, thankfully – Rose walked down the windswept beach.

"Where are you?" Rose asked. The Doctor had just appeared a few feet away from her, looking like a holograph. It was so painful, to see him there when she knew he wasn't really _there._

"Inside the TARDIS," the Doctor said. His gaze only stayed on Rose's face for a few seconds before it shifted to the bundle in her arms. His brown eyes softened at seeing the baby. But he didn't have long and he needed to talk to Rose. "There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

Rose gaped at him, blurting out what she was thinking. "You look like a ghost."

The Doctor sent her a sad smile before he pointed his sonic screwdriver at something, solidifying his image. "There you go."

"Can I?" Rose asked. She shifted the baby in her arms and moved closer, reaching out to feel him. To ensure that he was here and she wasn't just crazy. She wanted, no needed, to touch him. To ensure herself that she wasn't really dreaming.

"I'm still just an image," the Doctor whispered. He wished he was there with her. He hated it that he had missed so much time away from her. He wasn't there when she had the baby. He had broken his promise. "No touch."

"Can you come through? Can you come and get us?" Rose asked. She knew her questions were pointless by the look on his face, but she had to ask regardless.

"I can't," the Doctor choked out, his hand twitching out to touch her. To move the blanket so he could see the baby's face. "Both of the universes would collapse."

Rose let out a half-sob. She had wanted to stay strong through this, but that was impossible. "So? I don't care. We need you here, Doctor."

"Where are we?" the Doctor said. He couldn't tell her again, it was too much. The Doctor didn't want to see her face again when he said it was impossible for them to ever see each other again. In the flesh that is. "Where did the gap come out?"

Rose sniffed. This was such a typical thing for the Doctor to ask. Whenever anything became too emotional he asked for facts. Something that he could rely on. "We're in Norway."

"Norway. Right."

"About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'," Rose explained. This was one of those moments when she knew more than him. Before she would've teased him, but nothing was funny now.

"Dalek?" the Doctor asked. It would be that, he decided. Fate would make it that where they last see each other would be the name of the creatures that had torn them apart.

Rose smiled a bit before she responded again. This, she decided, was just too much. She had known, she had always known, what would happen. "Dårlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay," she explained. She could tell by his face that there time was running out already. "How long have we got?"

"About two minutes," the Doctor whispered. He had done everything he could to find a way to talk to her but it would never be enough time. No, he wanted to stay here forever. He would sit here and wither away if it meant he could see her for five more minutes.

"I can't think of what to say!" Rose announced, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Tell me about our child," the Doctor said. His voice was so quiet she could barely hear, but she was glad he had said that. That the last thing he wanted them to discuss was the baby.

"She's perfect, Doctor," Rose whispered, moving in closer to him and shifting so that the Doctor could see the sleeping infant. "Her name is Clara Marie Tyler. She was born three weeks ago. I think she is going to have your eyes."

The Doctor felt tears fill his eyes, looking at the life that he had lost. "She's beautiful," he muttered. It was all he could do not to give up right then and there. To go to his daughter and Rose, no matter the consequences. To tear every universe apart, to spend an eternity, just to hold them in his arms one more time.

"And I think she is going to take after her father," Rose said, leaning down and kissing the baby on the forehead. "She is still so little but I can tell how smart she is. Sometimes she looks at me and I just know she is thinking so much more than she should. And she has this glint in her eyes, just like you. A desire for adventure, to run and save the world."

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, the Doctor brought his hand as close as he could to the baby. Just for a moment, he thought, just one second to be able to touch her. "Well then, you better look after her, you hear? Make sure you kiss every scraped knee from me too, yeah?"

"I promise," Rose whispered. She could barely speak, but she had to make use of this time with him. "I'll tell her about you all the time. About the amazing Doctor who travels the stars. She will know that her father didn't abandon her, it wasn't his fault and he wishes every day he could be there for her. His little Clara."

The Doctor nodded, turning his head so that she couldn't see the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry I won't be there for her. Or for you."

"I know," Rose muttered. It had been hard so far, to not curse him for ever existing. She missed him, she needed him. But he knew that, so there was no point to say it. So she brought up a happier topic, wanting to pretend they could stand here talking forever. "There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth," the Doctor whispered. His voice shook as he said it, his attempt at an optimistic tone failing.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Rose asked. She already knew the answer, but she had to ask. She needed to make sure. She needed the finality of it all. She needed to be able to tell her daughter that it was impossible. And that no matter how much they wished the Doctor wasn't coming back. Not this time.

"You can't."

Rose took a deep breath, wiping off the tears from her eyes before she spoke up again. "What're you going to do?"

"Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords," the Doctor explained. It was all he could do now. He had nothing else left now that he had lost Rose Tyler.

"On your own?" Rose asked, watching as he nodded. Just then Clara decided it was a good time to wake up, her eyes opening wide and looking at the strange man in front of her for a moment. The Doctor smiled at that. Rose had been right, she had his eyes. "You know I love you," Rose hurriedly added. Of course he knew, there was no way he couldn't know.

Clara started to cry, her loud wails breaking the quiet conversation. Rose glanced up at the Doctor as she tried to calm her down, both of their faces identical masks of pain. He was there, but he was going to leave soon. "Quite right, too. And I suppose, I should've told you to your face long ago," the Doctor whispered. "Rose Tyler…"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence he vanished. The Doctor was stuck back on the TARDIS, his daughter's cries reverberating around his brain. There wasn't enough time.

Rose Tyler stood in shock, oblivious to the baby's increasing volume. She just hugged the child closer to her, sobbing as she looked at the empty air where the Doctor had stood moments before. He was gone. And he hadn't said it.

**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. (kidding, I'm not sorry at all! I was planning this the entire time!)**

**So, even though I am EVIL and I'm sure I will get some upset reviews, it is what I had to do. So please remember the fluff I put in the chapter before to pad this one down. ALSO...this story is not over in the slightest as I have my sequel planned and I the process! I will add a note on the end when I post it, but it'll be called "A Human Child" so look out for it. **

**Anyhow, now that you read all this way leave a review...it'll only take a few seconds to tell me what you think! **

**Also, remember to check out "A Human Wife: One-shots" to read more about any suggestion you have for a story idea! (OH, and of course "A Singer and a Dancer is nice too)**

**Please review and I love you all, **

**Gabrielle**


	19. A Human Child

**First of all, I just want to thank every single person who read this story, whether they reviewed or not! The reaction to this story was so much greater than I ever expected, so just THANKS TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

**That being said, I couldn't just leave you hanging after this story, so decided to write a sequel and inform my readers when I post it for the first time. So this is me reminding you to read and hopefully enjoy "A Human Child" **

**This sequel takes place right after the final story of this story, with Rose and Clara trapped in Pete's world and the Doctor's escapades with his companions in the TARDIS. There will be a lot of subtle changes and a few surprising twists so I suggest you read it because I think it will be worth it!**

**Now I am going to sign off now and say that "A Human Wife" is officially complete! Just don't forget that you can request and read more of this universe in "A Human Wife: One-shots" and it'll never have to end if you don't want it to.**

**I can't forget to thank Emilie Brown for the amazing cover, G.K. Masterson for editing, and ALL of you who reviewed and read this story!**

**Thank you so much and I love you all with both of my hearts ;)**

**Gabrielle**


End file.
